Hearts Divided
by tarskeewee
Summary: John and Evangeline are married to different people. Fate, Destiny and forces beyond their control causes their lives to collide. Dividing their hearts and forcing them to heal and love again.
1. Chapter 1

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Death**

by tarskeewee08

_Evangeline_

Evangeline watched the green ball bounce and come down in triangular formation beeping at the same rhythm of her husband's heart. The continuous beep was comforting, it was evidence of the life that still pulsated through his veins. Looking over to him in the bed his head bandaged and the ventilator tube coming from his mouth her heart aches for the love of her life.

Touching his hand gently it felt cold in her hands. When they met fours years ago she remembered vividly his powerful warm handshake. His crooked smile and hearty laughter held her mesmerized. She fell for him immediately and their marriage has been the best thing that has ever happened to her. Now he lay there dying and there was nothing she could to save him.

Rising from her seat next to his hospital bed she pulled at the crease of the sheet and tucked him in securely. He had on the navy pajama set she bought him last Christmas. She laughed to herself, he hated that set. Lowering her head she kissed his forehead and it felt cool and clammy under her lips. The private room she had for him was cool and airy. The walls were a soft green bordered in white. The floor was a hard marble concrete pattern that echoed the clicks of her heels as she moved around. His bed positioned in the middle of the room had him lying with several wires and tubes connected to him.

She looked into his handsome still face and willed him to open his eyes for her. To see her again. God please make him see her again.

The cancer when initially diagnosed was supposed to be operable. They were only two years into their marriage and discussing the possibility of kids when he was diagnosed. Both of their careers made no room for kids but she was sure that they would always have time. When he was diagnosed with testicular cancer, her fear of not having children pushed him to deposit sperm in a reserve for her. Now two years later she was grateful he did that.

The cancer after the removal of his testes spread to his lungs and now brain. He hadn't said her name in a week and hadn't opened his eyes since the surgery yesterday. The doctors informed her that they were unable to remove the tumor and that they stopped the surgery sparing him the lobotomy required to remove all of the diseased tissue. She didn't believe it though. Their love was bigger than this. Bigger than cancer. He would wake up and come back to her.

Walking away from the bed she went to the large window shielded by the heavy emerald green draperies. Pulling them back she looked out into the street and watched the people and cars go by. She remembered their discussion of death.

_  
"Baby, I'm fine the surgery was over 6 months ago" he said pulling her back to the bed.  
"You have blood in your urine that can't be fine…." she said her voice cracking.  
"Evangeline come here." pulling her onto his chest he stroked her silky hair. "I'm not going to leave you, we have so much more to experience with each other. I know the last year has been rough and scary but the doctors said I will be okay."_

Rising up from his chest she looked into his eyes as tears fell down her face. She loved this man more than life itself. She would rather die with him than be left alone. "I love you so much…" she said weakly

Pulling her face to his he kissed her sweetly. She felt the warm soft taste of his tongue rolling into her mouth and was taken by the passion he forced from her body with his kisses.

He rolled her onto her back putting his weight on her and sliding his strong hands over body. Slipping his hand under her shirt he grabbed and massaged her breast smiling through their kiss at the way she squirmed under his grip. He still commanded her body and each time he made love to her was like a new experience. 

Sliding his hands down the side of her body to her panties he rolled them off her while kissing her neck. His need for her so bad he could barely get out of his pajama pants before climbing to between her legs.

Their love making was always tender. He would exhale every time he entered her from the extreme wave of relief and passion that raced through his veins. She would purr in his ear and hold him tightly with her strong powerful thighs forcing him into her deeper with every thrust. Knowing each others body they would climax in unison and their passion would be quenched for the time being.

When they were done she would lay in his arms thinking about their wonderful life together. This night she cried. Something was wrong with him. The blood in his urine was an omen and she was terrified. God please don't take him from me she repeated in her head over and over. But apparently god wasn't listening.

Turning and looking back at the bed she saw his eyes flutter. Rushing to his side she grabbed his hand. The heart monitor started to beep loudly and several nurses came rushing in. He was having a seizure and his eyes rolled in his head while his body thrashed around.

Evangeline stifled the scream in her throat as a nurse pulled her away and doctors rushed into the room. They were pounding and working on him and her head was exploding. He couldn't leave her not now. She wasn't ready. God no she wasn't ready! Shaking uncontrollably she looked at the machine next to him. The one that comforted her with evidence of his life and saw the ball had stopped bouncing. There was a flat line. That's when she screamed.

She screamed and screamed. Her husband the man of her dreams the love of her life was dead. What kind of god would take him from her? Why were they being punished like this? "NOOOOOOOO!" she shouted while the nurse held her as she slid from the chair to the floor. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed again. "GOD NOOOO!" she screamed this time so loud her voice cracked.

The doctor came over to where she was rocking and he and the nurse helped her up off the floor. He turned her to face him. "Ms. Buchanan, your husband is gone. We've done everything we could do to save him. I'm sorry. Shall well call the family and get someone here for you." 

Evangeline shook her head wildly as tears streamed down her face "Kevin's not dead. Take it back!" she shouted and then pushed free of the nurse and doctor.

"Kevin!" she cried climbing into bed with him and getting tangled in the wires around him. "Kevin baby wake up….its me baby wake up" she said kissing his face the tube from his mouth preventing her from kissing his lips.

"Please baby, they think you're dead. You got to show them, remember you wouldn't leave me. Remember?" Feeling hands on her pulling her off of him she started to scream. She kept screaming his name and fighting as they dragged her across the room. Her mind snapped and her life was over.

_John_

John rushes through traffic. She wanted him there for the baby shower and if he was late he would never hear the end of it. Driving through traffic in Atlanta was a headache. I-285 never moved at 4 in the evening and he had 10 minutes to get there. She was going to kill him.

Even with his impeding death at being late to there shower he couldn't stop grinning. Next month they were going to be parents and he was going to have the family he always wanted. He came from a large family 12 bothers and sisters. Kids were always a dream of his. She was from Llanview, Pennsylvania and he was from New Jersey. They met three years ago when he was doing a sting. She was hosting a charity event when he and his men stormed the Palace. They busted her major contributor and she got in his face heated over the intrusion.

He watched her slinging her long mane around her shoulders as she gave him a piece of her mind and he fell in love instantly. He pursued her relentlessly until she finally gave in and he considered himself the luckiest man in the world because she did. 

The only problem with their love affair was her difficulties in conceiving. The renowned Dr. Spencer Truman managed to save the day. John deposited the sperm and he went to work. He can remember the day they were going to be parents. When Spencer told them the news.

_  
"Well guys I got some news…" Spencer said looking at the cautious look on both their faces._

"What is it…" She asked her voice cracking. John looked over at her and saw her bottom lip quivering. He loved her so much and the pain on her face at the possibility she wouldn't be able to give him a child broke his heart. As desperate as he was to have a large family he was more desperate to have her. Rubbing her arm gently he braced himself for the news.

Spencer smiled at them. "So do you want a boy or a girl?"  
She screamed jumping in his arms and he held on tightly to her hugging her close to his chest. "Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive!" Spencer said.

Walking down to the car she talked non-stop about what she wanted to name the baby what type of schools he/she would attend. It was all so cute. They got in and he delivered his own news.

"Baby I have something to tell you"  
"What is it John?" she asked concerned.  
"I got my orders today. Within a month we have to relocate to Atlanta."

She grew silent and looked away from him out of the window. Llanview was her home. She wanted to live and die here. Leaving her family would be hard but leaving pregnant would be even harder.

John grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Baby, it will be a two year assignment then I can get us back to Pennsylvania, I promise. Please don't be upset with me."

She smiled at him "We're having a baby!" she gushed.  
"I know and I'm so happy that we'll do it together."  


Easing up in traffic he looked at his watch. Reaching for his cell phone he called her friend Charlotte. She'd made friends so quick in the 6 months they'd been here. It felt like it was more people coming to this shower than the entire town of Llanview. Laughing I heard her partner in crime pickup.

"Hello"  
"Hey, is she mad?"  
"John she isn't here..."  
"What?"  
"I spoke to her an hour ago, she should have been here by now."

Looking up at the traffic moving along John frowned "She's probably stuck like me.  
"An accident?"  
"Yeah looks bad I see lots of lights a mile up."  
"Well she isn't answering her cell" Charlotte said a little frustrated.  
"I tell her all the time to keep that phone off vibrate."  
"Okay, well since neither of you are here I guess I'll do handstands to entertain the guest."  
"Come on Char, we're on our way don't be like that."  
Charlotte starts to laugh. "Just hurry up!"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

John threw the phone on the seat next to him and popped in his cd that she made for him. It was just one of the many sweet things she did to take care of him. He loved her so much his life with her had been amazing. Being loved by her was the best the thing that ever happened to him. Even now with a swollen belly she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

__

"I love you" he said touching her belly and kissing her on the cheek.  
"I love you too baby" she said turning to him and kissing him passionately. He could swear her libido had intensified with this pregnancy. She rolled over on top of him and kissed the inside of his neck.

John closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of her soft lips and warm breath on his neck. She was the only woman who through a whisper could make him melt with desire. She sat up straddling him and he held onto her hips as she position herself to ease down onto him. He looked up at her in her pink colored maternity night gown clinging to her porcelain like skin and saw her love for him glistening in her eyes.

She moved up and down and he felt her belly knowing that their love was growing inside. His heart so full with love he found it hard to breath under her. She rotated her hips and made him weaken even further. Leaning down to him she kissed his forehead and then his lips. He kept up with her rotation and his eyes rolled into his head as he neared his breaking point. She leaned into his ear and whispered "I love you so much John…"

Her voice was the final button to push that sent him completely over the edge. Moaning loudly he exploded inside of her squeezing his eyes shut.

She woke him every morning this way. And he looked forward to it. She was his everything.

After showering he came back into the room to see her laying in bed go over her check list.

"Do you think we should have some wine at the shower?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled at her. She was so excited about this shower  
"Baby I want to give you my gift now"  
She looked up her eyes big "No John! Wait until this afternoon at the shower!"

Walking over to his side of the dresser he retrieved the turquoise tiffany box with the thick white ribbon.

"I want you to have it now."

Giving her the box she looked at him confused. Slowly she removed the satin bow and opened the box. Inside laid a silver thick link charm bracelet with one charm. A baby bootie. Looking at him with tears in her eyes she was stunned.

John sat down on the bed and pulled the bracelet from the box. Taking it out he took her dainty wrist and clasped the bracelet around it. "The first 10 years of our child's life I will add a charm. Pretty soon you won't be able to wear it" he said chuckling.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly tears rolling down her eyes "You have made me the happiest woman in the world."

"No baby, it's you that's done that for me." He said kissing her forehead.

John neared the accident and frowned. It was a SUV on it's hood with the front of the vehicle completely caved in. Looking at the car that looked like hers he saw the license plate **HERS 429**. It was her license plate with their wedding date. Slamming on his breaks from the shock the car behind him rear ended him. Since they were creeping along the impact though sudden wasn't too damaging.

Either way it didn't matter. Jumping out of his car in the street he ran toward the vehicle. He had no idea he was screaming until he saw the frowns on the officers and firemen faces! Running to the car two officers grabbed him trying to keep him back but strength he didn't know he had took over and he shook them off like rag dolls. Falling to his knees oblivious to the glass on the ground he saw that the inside of the car was empty and some of his sanity came back. It was okay. She was okay. She probably just got a little scraped but she was okay.

An officer touches his shoulder and he turns around with tears on his face. "Where's my wife. She already at the hospital? We're having a baby." he said weakly.

The officer reached and pulled him up and John saw the look on his face shaking his head. "Where is she? Where's my damn wife!" Pushing the man away he sees the ambulance and the body on the gurney. The sheet stained with blood covers the person face and he shakes his head. That's not her. It couldn't be her. Noticing her arm hanging from the sheet he sees the charm bracelet he gave her this morning.

"KELLY!" he screams running to the gurney. "BABY NOOOOO! KELLY!" Pushing the EMT out of the way he snatches the sheet back and sees her swollen bruised face. Screaming he pulls her into his arms. "NO, GOD DON'T DO THIS TOO ME, PLEASE GOD NO!"

Everyone stands around him staring. The cars on the street that inch by have passengers leaning out of their windows gawking at the macabre scene. Even the man, who's been blowing his horn and cursing because John caused him to rear-end him, is shocked into silence.

John lifts his head to the sky and screams a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEARTS DIVIDED: A Funeral**

by tarskeewee08

_Evangeline _

Wiping her face she listens as the preacher prays over the casket. Kevin's casket is black and shiny with silvery posts on all corners. She smiled to herself at how handsome he looked before they lowered the lid at the church and dragged him here.

She feels Vicki slip her arm around her pulling her close and stiffens. She doesn't want comfort, she wants her husband.

Stifling another outburst of tears and hysteria she swallows her pain and looks up to the sky. The dark round shades she wears allows her to look directly into the sun. It's like a large glowing ball of light through warmth over her and her cold heart.

She feels the wind caress her face carrying her tears away with it. Her hair blowing away from her she closes her eyes and pretends the light touch is Kevin's.

She can see his sly smile and his dark beckoning eyes. He has his hand outstretched to her the way he did when she was pouting and refusing his embrace to get her way. Sighing she reaches for it and a wave of relief washes over her. He's not dead this was all some horrible practical joke. Her baby never left her.

"Evangeline…" Vikki whispers in her ear.

Opening her eyes she sees that she actually had her hand outstretched in front of her toward nothing.

Her bottom lip quivers again and she starts to shake. The reality that her husband lay dead and cold less than 10 feet in front of her makes her stomach clench. Vicki rubs her back and Jessica gets up coming to her and hugging her. There are people standing in dark blacks and blues around the six chairs holding the Buchanan family. She can't bare to face them but as they go to drop roses on his casket she feels a multitude of hands touch her shoulders reassuringly.

"I want him back.." she whimpers.

Jessica kneels to her level and moves her hair from her face "Of course you do sweetie, we all do."

"I can't do this….I'm not strong enough Jessie.."

"Yes you are." She says grabbing her chin forcing her to look into her face. "He loved you so much Van. It would kill him if you gave up."

Hearing Vikki now sobbing in Clint's arms she closes her eyes and nods. She keeps her eyes closed as the casket is lowered. _Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust_ rings in her ears and she puts both her hands up to force the sound of it away. Jessica rises and rubs her back. Finally gaining some sense of control she opens her eyes to see Joey and Clint carrying Vikki away as others walk to their cars.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Jessica asks.  
"No. I need to say goodbye. Can you leave me a driver" I say weakly  
"Of course sweetie." Jessica says bending and kissing he tear streaked face "I love you, take all the time you need."

Evangeline nods and watches her walk away her blonde hair blowing around her shoulders she too has on her Christian Dior shades to mask the pain and sorrow in her eyes. Kevin was so protective of her.

"Evangeline.."

Turning around she sees Dr. Spencer Truman dressed in black. She didn't know he came to the funeral. Rising from her chair she extended her hand. "Dr. Truman thanks for coming to pay your respects."

He smiles and nods. "I'm actually here for another funeral" 

Evangeline frowns and looks in the direction of where he's pointing. In her grief she had forgotten that Kelly Cramer was killed. She sees Dorian wrapped in the arms of David from distance and understands her pain. "I am so sorry, Kelly was a beautiful person. Please give Dorian and the Cramer's my condolences."

Spencer nods and touches my shoulder. "I got your message..."

Evangeline removes her shades. "I want to go ahead with it right away."  
"I think you may want to think on it…I mean you have a lot to consider."

"NO! My husband is dead. I need to have a part of him. I need to make sure he lives on. I want to be inseminated. I want to carry his child!" 

Spencer looks her up and down and is reminded of how strikingly beautiful she is. She has on a black wrap dress that stops at her knees. The tie around makes the material carve out her curves and reveals how flat and tiny her waist is. Her breast and round and sit up in the dress causing his eyes to linger.

"When can we start?" Evangeline snaps noting the disgusting way he looked at her.

"I'll need you to come in to my office for a gynecological work up. I'm sure it will be fine but it's necessary."

Evangeline rolls her eyes at the thought of him performing the exam but he is the best in Llanview. She was desperate to have a baby. Their baby. "Fine I will be there" she says putting her shades back on. "Please excuse me I have to say goodbye o my husband. And again tell your family that I am sorry for their loss."

Spencer watches her turn on her 2 inch heels and walk over to the whole in the ground where her husband lay. Maybe after some time blows over he will ask her out. Walking away he smiles. That would be nice.

Evangeline looks down at the casket. She walked over to the dirt mound and scooped some in her hands. Throwing some in she let more tears slide down her face. "I love you Kevin" she says weakly.

Sighing she walks away from his grave to the waiting car. The driver stands outside of the car patiently and Evangeline straightens her back and throws her head back. She would move on for them both. But she would do it with his child.

The driver opens the door as she approached and she climbs inside the shade of the stretch limo leaving the love of her life behind.

_John_

John looks up and sees an attractive woman walking from a gravesite in the distance to a stretch limo. Her silky black hair blowing in the wind. He wonders if she wants to die too.

Hearing Dorian moan he looks to his left and sees David rocking her. He hasn't cried since he found his baby, both of them on the side of the road.

Something in him broke. Now he was angry. Angry at god. Angry at the world. He hated life. Clenching his fist he listened to the minister talk about the divine order of things and resisted the urge to walk over and punch him in the mouth.

What on earth is so divine about a 7 month pregnant woman dieing in a brutal car crash. His wife and baby snatched from him for no godly reason. How is that divine? Closing his eyes he can actually feel his heart turning to stone in his chest. He will never love again. He will never have a life without her. She was it for him.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he opens his eyes to look into the face of Dr. Truman.

"John, I am so sorry for your loss. You know how I felt about Kelly" 

John's anger won't allow him to respond he shakes his shoulder knocking off Spencer's hand and rolls his eyes. He doesn't want sympathy, he wants his lady back! He wants his life back! The he hears it _Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust_ and he wants to scream.

His heat pounds and he begins to shake from his rage. The funeral director walks over and kicks the lever at the edge of the casket and he sees it start to lower. They were burying his wife and his child! He wouldn't let them do it! "NOOO!" he shouts rushing the casket. Three of his brothers must have known he would snap because they were all over him before he reached it. "LET ME GO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!" 

Watching the casket continue to sink in the earth as he's being dragged away he bursts into tears for the first time since that awful day and yells at no one in particular. His head is pounding and he feels like every ounce of blood in his body has been drained. His body aches and shakes and he wants so desperately to vomit, His mother and father are over him and Eve is trying to calm her son. She's saying something to him but he keeps screaming and with his eyes closed he barely knows she's near.

Several minutes after his breakdown. He sits stoic in a lawn chair as everyone walks around dropping roses into the ground. He doesn't move or try to address the pain in his heart. His baby brother Michael comes over and kneels in front of him. "We're all going back to LaBlueLai John you ready?"

"No" he says dryly  
"Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"No" he says  
"Dorian is leaving a driver for you…." Mike says rising and patting his back them walking away.

His father Thomas walks over and rubs his head. "I am so sorry son…I really am"  
John doesn't respond he just looks at the hole in the ground and swallows more of his pain. He didn't save her. He didn't protect her. He should have never taken her to Atlanta. He was an idiot!

Thomas pats his back and walks away.

Once alone John gets up and walks over to where his family lay. They were having a boy and his name was going to be Noah. "Noah, I love you" he said tears rolling down his face grabbing some dirt from the mound and dropping it into the hole. 

Looking up into the sky he feels the sun on his face and it's like a warm kiss from her. He smiles at the wind that rustles his hair and he's positive she is up there with their son smiling down on him.

"I am sorry baby. I will never forget what we have. I'll never let you go" he says choking on the last of his words. 

Grabbing more dirt from the mound he tosses it in for his dead wife. He didn't know what he would do next and doubted seriously he could have a life without her. Sighing deeply he falls to his knees. Slowly putting his hands to his head he broke down in a sob that helped wash away the pain and regret over loosing his entire family.

When he was done he rose to his feet and walked away from a life he was denied vowing never to love again. His anger and bitterness was all he had left and he would hold on to it for dear life!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEARTS DIVIDED: 2 Years Later**

by tarskeewee08

2 years later

Agent McBain walked down the dimly lit corridor at the D.C. Branch of his unit. He and three other agents were dealing with the terror threat of 2 Nigerian immigrants and extracting information on a sleeper cell supposedly planted in the Maryland area. He was considered the most ruthless and thorough of his unit sparing no mercy. Since the death of his son and wife he'd thrown himself full fledge into his work. He directed his anger and need for vengeance on the scum he brought off the streets. Telling himself that his ruthless and unmerciful tactics were justified because they weren't fit to breathe when his beloved wife couldn't.'

The agency had reprimanded 5 times in the past year and finally transferred him to the anti-terror unit deciding to put his anger to better use their. Now he was being called upstairs to see Senior Special Agent Oswalt. Wess told him that Oswalt was not with their branch and dealt with federal fraud instead. Why the hell he wanted to meet with John was beyond him.

The corridor walls were a sage green and the floor was cement gray. Unmarked doors lined both sides of the walkway and single bulb lamps hung every 10 feet. This area was used for debriefing of highly classified information. He never visited this part of the branch because his assignments, when they arrived in his lap, circumvented this process. 

Hearing the heel of his hard bottom Kenneth Cole shoes click-clack on the floor while he approached the requested meeting area and exhaled. He had no time to entertain this asshole. He wanted a crack at those Nigerian assholes, he would make them talk and take extreme pleasure in doing so.

Touching the cool steel of the doorknob he pushed the door open and saw Sr. Oswalt sitting at a six foot long conference table with his boss Agent Latham. Confused he closed the door and walked to the table eyeing them suspiciously. The room was dark except for the light hanging above the table in a dome like shade. He could see the smoke curling up from the cigarette still burning in front of Agent Oswalt.

"Agent McBain at last we meet" Oswalt said smiling slyly. He was a short man. Sitting down you could see his feet barely touched the floor. Hi hair balding on top and thinning on the side made him look older than John assumed he was. He wore small circular glasses made him look like a joke. John was reminded of George on Seinfeld.

"Agent Oswalt" he said dryly.  
"Have a seat" his boss said pointing at a chair at the other end of the table.  
John nodded waked to the table and sat down.

Latham nodded for Oswalt to begin. The squirrelly looking agent smacked his lips and slid a plain vanilla folder down the table to him. John stopped the folder with his hand but made no move to open it.

"McBain do you remember a Dr. Spencer Truman?"

Oswalt saw now he had John's attention. When he first walked in wearing a standard blue suit and military like scowl he appeared intimidating to say the least. But the mention of Dr. Frankenstein Spencer his whole demeanor changed.

John turned over the folder and looked at the documents on Spencer. He read through several pages and the agents at the other end of the table gave him time to absorb the information. Finally he looked up confused "He did experimental in-vetro procedures?" he asked softly

"Yes, John he did. He prayed on women that had childbearing issues and used methods not sanctioned by the FDA to impregnate them. Though most of his experiments were glowing successes several women have died extremely painful deaths at the hands of this monster."

John touched the paper and saw Kelly's smiling face with her hand on her swollen belly. He could have easily killed her, the pig. "Where is he!" he hissed glaring at the men.

Oswalt looked at Latham and frowned "We have him in a secured place. He's critical to a project President Bush wants to implement in the Middle East."

"What! You're going to hire that fucking scumbag!" John shouted pounding his fist on the table.

"John you know the drill. We'll have him on a short leash." Latham said glaring at him.

John looked at the both of them and frowned. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

Oswalt cleared his throat and retrieved another folder this time black. He placed his hand on it flatly and stared at it while he spoke "During his debriefing he offered several cases as bargaining chips. He thought evoking names and certain details would get him a sweeter deal. Agent Latham was present at one of these 'debriefing' sessions when you your name came up McBain."

John looked at Latham. His wife Charlotte was the first person to befriend Kelly when she arrived here. She was the one throwing the shower the day Kelly died. Latham had watched him swallow his depression in silence. He pulled him out of more reprimands that he cared to remember due to his recklace behavior. He was the closest thing to a friend that he had.

Latham leaned over "What I am about to tell you will shock and disgust you but you need to know."

"What is it?" John asked his heart beating fast.  
"Spencer profited by impregnating a wealthy woman by the name of Evangeline Buchanan. Her husband suffering from cancer donated sperm to inseminate her in case he died. The donation proved to be flawed and Spencer was unable to get a clean sample. He wanted the large donation that the family was making to his research so he decided to keep that information to himself. He used your donation."

John blinked shocked "What donation? I didn't…" then he remembered the several samples he provided for Kelly. Spencer said sometimes it was difficult to get a clean specimen. "He used my donation for what."

Oswalt slid the folder down to him. John's hand shook as he turned the page and opened it. Inside was a pretty black woman holding a little boy who looked to be two. The boy was a light honey brown complexion with thick black curls. He was grinning in the picture and peering at John with crystal blue eyes. His eyes.

His heart beat faster and he felt like it would pop out of his chest. He stared at the baby and knew the truth. It was his son. He had a son.

Latham leaned over and looked at John with compassion "Your son name is Kevin Buchanan Jr."

One Month later in Llanview, Pennsylvania.

Evangeline sat in the lawn chair next to Jessica on the patio watching little Kevin playing. He was about a foot tall and his little legs were fat and bowlegged. He had on his _Bob the Builder_ overalls complete with hard hat and toy tool belt around his waist.

He squealed when he used the plastic hammer to knock a peg into his toy box that he played with. Waddling over to her, he grinned showing her what he did. She saw his blue eyes sparkle when he handed it to her "Ma.." is all he could say.

"Look at what my baby did!" she exclaimed kissing his fat little hand. Kevin laughed and clapped as his Auntie Jessica clapped along with them. Turning he ran fell and waddled back to his toys.

"Awwee Van he is so big" Jessica said smiling watching him.

"Isn't he!" Evangeline said proudly.

She marveled at the unique beauty of his son. He would be seen as a black man to the world but his blue eyes always drew second glances. It was remarkable because his daddy had brown eyes. Vikki said her father Victor Lord had blue eyes and that must be where they came from. It still nagged her. Not so much when he was a baby, but nearing his second birthday she would think she'd see more of his father in him, she didn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Jessica asked studying her face.  
"Oh nothing" Evangeline said dismissively.  
"The frown on your face didn't look like a nothing to me.." Jessica said laughing.  
Evangeline changed the subject "So when do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow and I can't wait"  
"I am so proud of you Jessica. Following your dreams…" Evangeline said smiling resisting the urge to pick up her baby who just fell over. He got up grinning and went back to hammering. She was so overprotective of him. Mostly since his father was dead her fear of death and separation made her irrational.

"Come with me…" Jessica said smiling.  
Evangeline looked at her and frowned. "What? To New York? Absolutely not!"  
"It will be fun. Take sometime off and we will can get nanny for little Kevin." 

Evangeline shook her head. "No, I need to stay here. This is where Kevin grew up and this is where his son will too" 

Jessica leaned back and sighed. She was so worried about her sister in-law. After her brothers death she sat the family down and announced she would be inseminated immediately. Joey thought it was a good idea but both she and her mom knew it wasn't. Evangeline wasn't dealing with her grief. She was transferring her pain to a hidden spot and focusing on something she could control.

She moved into Llanfair during her pregnancy because Vikki worried about her being alone in that big house Kevin bought for her. She cut back on her practice and spent many nights alone in the baby room waiting on her baby to arrive. The vibrant feisty woman was gone. Although she was a wonderful mother she was so reserved and closed off from life she could never be happy.

"Van, you need to get out. Meet new people. KJ needs a father."  
Evangeline shot Jessica a angry look 'He has a father!"  
"That's not what I meant"  
"Doesn't matter we are staying here at Llanfair."

Vikki came out hearing the tail end of the conversation. She walked over to Evangeline's chair and put her hand on her shoulder "You better stay, I can't let you take my precious baby"

Kevin Jr looked up grinning. "Mammah!" he squealed waddling toward Vikki with his arms open. Vikki waked over and scooped him up. "Hey baby! Somebody has a birthday coming up!"

Evangeline smiled at them. She was throwing a big party next week. Her baby would be two and she thought the whole world should celebrate.

Attorney Hugh Hughes Office 

John knocked on the door of Attorney Hughes office before entering. He saw the young man with circular glasses had a Clark Clint appeal smiling at him. "You must be John McBain" he said rising from his chair.

John nodded and closed the door. Walking over he shook his hand. "Yes I am"  
"Have a seat….how was your flight?" Hugh asked going over to his desk and sitting on the edge.

"It was okay" John said.  
"Where are you staying?"  
"The Palace"

Hugh shook his head "We will need to find you a permanent residence. And before we serve Ms. Buchanan"

"I've only been in town for a day." John said frowning.

Hugh looked up smiling "Sorry, just thinking ahead. You do know once she learns the truth all hell is going to break loose and with the money she has access to we need to be prepared to get you your son."

"Fine I will look for a place. What's next?"  
"Well I have all the paperwork drafted. We should be able to serve her this week for a DNA test and then its full speed ahead."

John smiled. He was robbed of his wife and child years ago. Now this rich heiress had his child and he would get him back. He didn't care what it cost him. Taking a leave of absence from his job he sold his house and took the money and his savings to relocate here. He wanted to know his boy.

When he told his parents two weeks ago they were shocked and then concerned. They suggested he speak with this Evangeline and work something out. That she was naturally and legally the mother. They fought over his decision to fight for his son and he stormed out. He wouldn't be robbed of his child again. And he didn't want his son growing up in that mausoleum.

Kelly told him how Vicki Buchanan and her daughter Jessica had DID. He didn't want crazies around his kid. What type of mother could this Evangeline be to allow that?

"I want the courts to know about the unstable environment in that house he's in. I want him removed as soon as it's proven that he is my son."

Hugh looked up. "Mr. McBain, I have to be honest with you. Llanview is a very close knit community. The Buchanan's are the most respected family here. No judge will consider them unfit."

John flashed Hugh an angry look "Then I'll bring the media and every left wing pro-father group in this country to rain down a shit storm upon them that they will have to hear my points. Let's be clear. I'm not looking for joint custody I want full custody."

Hugh looked into his clients eyes and saw the rage on his face. He knew that this man was deadly serious. He had to deliver on this.

Llanfair 

Evangeline carried her baby to his room and laid him in his crib.

He was quite big for it now and when he awoke he was quick to throw his leg over it to try to escape but she couldn't let him grow up. She loved him at this age.

Needing her. 

She hated that he would soon be independent and free spirited forcing her to look at how empty and lonely her life was without his father.

Sighing she walked over picking up his teddy bear and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. Maybe Jessica had a point about her constantly pushing people away. The sad truth was she didn't know how to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEARTS DIVIDED: You've Been Served**

by tarskeewee08

Capricorn 

Evangeline walked into Capricorn. Looking to the left she saw her best friend immediately. The bluesy jazz singer was at the front of the restaurant singing with a diverse band. The rest of the restaurant was a buzz with glasses clinking and people laughing. 

She sighed.

She hated crowds. She hated being away from her son. If Vikki hadn't turned the study into her office she would have ended her practice. Kevin left her so much money she could die and come back to live three additional lives and still not spend it. She wanted nothing more than to be next to KJ every waking moment of the day.

She saw her friend talking to RJ Gannon the owner and smiling. Nora was such a source of comfort to her. Jessica was the sister she never had and Nora was the mother she wish did. 

Growing up in foster care and making her way in the world was difficult to say the least. But she survived it. Then her life turned into a fairytale when her prince rode in and swept her off her feet. Not having a family in the world made her treasure the bond with her son. He was her flesh and blood and that gave her a sense of comfort. 

Nora looked up seeing her and waved her over. She was wearing a cream colored suit with lavender top underneath. She was beautiful as always.

Evangeline smiled and moved through the tables wearing a black tube top sundress that squeezed in at her tiny waist and flared out at her hips stopping at her knees. The 50's style dress accented her curves and it swayed as she sashayed through the crowd of patrons causing many men to gawk. Her hair shiny and longer now was almost to the middle of her back. She held onto her black clutch bag and smiled at RJ and Nora. Everything in her closet was black. She'd worn no other color since her husband died.

"Wow, Evangeline don't you look edible!" RJ said admiring her appreciatively and kissing her cheek. He inhaled her soft flowery scent. She tilted her head for the kiss and touched his arm making him want to touch her back. She looked into his face with those alluring doe like brown eyes and smiled sweetly her lips a glossy copper color. RJ has had a crush on her since the day she moved to Llanview. Every man in Llanview with half a brain did no matter what your sexual orientation.

"Thanks RJ. You look pretty dapper yourself" she said brushing the collar of his tan suit and moving his dreads from his shoulder. RJ blushed at the attention.

She then turned and hugged Nora. Nora looked her up and down smiling. "Wow, its amazing to get you out the house without little man. I am so happy you came!" Nora said kissing her cheek.

RJ pulled out a chair for Evangeline to sit. "You two ladies enjoy lunch on me" he said grinning.

"No RJ we can't!" Evangeline objected.  
RJ reached for her hand and kissed it. "I won't take NO for an answer" he said his long dreads falling in his face. 

Evangeline blushed and nodded. Nora watched RJ and as soon as he walked away turned to her friend "That man has been hot for you for years."

Evangeline frowned "Who RJ? Girl please!" she said laughing.  
"Whatever Van, you know how men react around you."  
"Actually I don't."  
Nora shook her head. "I'm curious what prompted you to leave that big house and come join us lowly folk today?"

Evangeline winced at the joke. She knew Nora didn't mean anything by it but she felt extremely guilty for neglecting her friend. Jessica's talk with her had helped. She would definitely make more of an effort to join the land of the living. That is during KJ's nap time she thought smiling.

"What's funny?" Nora asked confused at the way her friend was grinning at the menu.  
Before Evangeline could answer a man stepped up to the table.

"Ms. Evangeline Buchanan?" he asked with his hand behind his back.  
Both ladies looked up confused. "Yes, I'm Ms. Buchanan.."  
"You've been served." The man said shoving a white envelope in her face and then escaping the table.

Nora looked at her confused and Evangeline shrugged opening the envelope. She had no clue who would want to sue her.

Unfolding the document she saw that she was to appear in the courts in three days to answer to a petition for DNA discovery on the paternity of Kevin Buchanan Jr. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably and she kept seeing the words _paternity of Kevin Buchanan Jr._

"Evangeline baby…what is it?"

Evangeline tried to breathe. She tried to stop the thunderous sound of her heartbeat now in her ear. She couldn't look up from the document and she held it tightly. Nora saw her friend's complexion turn from a warm honey hue to ashy gray as the blood drained from her face.

She gently took the document from her hands and read it.

"What is going on?" Evangeline wheezed.  
"My god, John McBain is doing this?" 

Evangeline blinked "John who?"  
Nora looked up at her "Kelly Cramer's husband…"

Evangeline shook her head. She didn't know this man. Why the hell was he trying to determine paternity of her baby? Why! Her head started spinning and she felt as if she would faint. Fighting the urge to vomit she put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. What was going on?

"Evangeline, it claims here that John's sperm was inseminated in you…"

Evangeline didn't read that far. All she read was _paternity of Kevin Buchanan Jr._  
She looked at Nora in horror. "That's not true!" she shouted causing half the restaurant turn and look at her. RJ stopped talking with the waitress at the outburst and turned around to stare as well.

Evangeline burst into tears. "That's not true, he's Kevin's baby….who is this man? Why is he doing this to me!"

Nora got up and went around to her friend and pulled her closer to her. Stroking her hair she felt Evangeline tremble with sobs in her arms. Why would John do this? She met him years ago during that federal raid here in Llanview. She attended his wedding. This was all so confusing.

RJ walked over. "Nora, Evangeline is something wrong?"  
Nora looked at RJ sadly "Everything is wrong RJ, everything!" 

Evangeline clung to her and sobbed. The scab on her still tender heart fell away and the wound opened up pulsating in her chest. The pain caused her to have difficulties in breathing.

La BlueLai

Adrianna opened the door to see John standing there. He was wearing a gray suit and big smile. She hadn't seen him in almost two years. Jumping into his arms she squealed "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!"

John hugged her back. She was as beautiful as he remembered. She had on a green top and khaki crop pants with matching green sandals. He kissed her forehead. "How are you Adrianna?" he said sweetly.

Adrianna let him go. "I'm great! Come in!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the foyer.

"Adrianna who's at the door!" Dorian said coming around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks at the site of John. "My god, John is it really you?"

John walked over and scooped her in his arms hugging her closely. "Dorian it's great to see you again" he said kissing her cheek.

Dorian pulled away looking at him grinning "John I am so angry with you dear! You have neglected this family! We have missed you…."

Adrianna walked up and patted his back "We sure did. Wait until Blair and Todd find out your in town!" she said giggling.

John put his arm around Adrianna shoulder and pulled her to him kissing the top of her head. "I am so sorry ladies. But I have news and we need to all sit down so I can share it. Where's David?"

Dorian's eyes darkened. "I threw him out!" she hissed.

John frowned. "Why?" he knew how much these quirky two loved each other. Dorian rolled her eyes and started walking into the parlor. Adrianna and John followed.

She sat down and crossed her legs. "His brother that's why!"  
John sat down across from her and his chest tightened. He thought the Bureau kept everything under wraps. How did David know?

"How do you know about Spencer?" he asked slowly.

Adrianna saw her mothers eyes glistened with pain and excused herself. She didn't want to sit through another long painful dialogue on the hideous deeds of that evil man. "Excuse me.." she said rising and leaving.

John squeezed her hand and then watched her leave. He turned back to Dorian who fixed her flaming red hair that matched the reddish orange top and pants she wore.

"David was visited by the FBI and they told him of his brother's deeds. That he would be going to jail and we weren't to discuss him publicly. The scandal would cost my position at the hospital. And you know that damn Vikki Buchanan would do any and everything to destroy me!" she hissed.

"David however wanted to fight for Spencer and find out what the FBI was doing to him. He had the nerve to demand I sponsor that bastard that could have killed Kelly….." she shouted her voice trailing off.

John understood her anger. He carried it around with him like luggage. "There's something else you should know"

Dorian looked at him and frowned "Okay"  
"Do you know Evangeline Buchanan?"  
Dorian nodded. "Yes, sweet girl married that troll Kevin Buchanan. All Buchanan's are trolls" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Have you met her son?" John asked staring at her intensely  
Dorian smiled "KJ? Of course Vikki parades that precious baby around Llanview, beautiful kid"  
"He's MINE!"

Llanfair

Evangeline rushed into Llanfair slamming the door. Vikki came down the hall carrying Kevin Jr in her arms confused by the thunderous entrance. When Evangeline saw her baby she ran to Vikki and grabbed her son crying profusely. Vikki shocked released the baby to his mother and stroked her head. Kevin looked at his mother confused and touched her tear soaked face. "Ma…" he said in his tiny voice unable to verbalize much more.

Crying she squeezed him in her arms and rocked from side to side. Vikki rubbed her back. "Evangeline you're scaring me! What's wrong?"

She couldn't speak she just continued to hold onto him. "Evangeline baby tell me what's wrong!" Vikki said more sternly.

"Call our attorneys! Some crazy man is trying to take away my baby!" she said through her sobs. Vikki blinked at her in shock and covered her mouth. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

La BlueLai

"I can't believe this John, I can't believe it!"  
"It's all true" John said nodding anxious to get the truth out to the world.  
"My god, do the Buchanan's know?" Dorian asked shocked.

John looked at his watch. Then back at her "By now yes!"  
Dorian stood up and started to pace. "What are you going to do?"  
"Get my son of course.."  
Dorian stopped. "Get your son?" she asked frowning "Just like that?"  
John nodded "Of course he's mine!"

"He also has a mother John…"  
"A rich stuck up woman that buys her way in and out of this town. Well she won't corrupt my son!"

Dorian went to John "No John I don't think…"  
"Are you of all people defending the Buchanan's? How many times have I sat across from you at family gatherings and hear you rant about how evil and corrupt that family is!"

"But John Evangeline is not…"

"I don't care what she is or isn't. She won't keep my son from me! Now will you help me or not!"

Dorian saw the pain in his face and softened. "Of course I will help you.." she said touching his jaw affectionately. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need a permanent residence before I go to court. I want to move in…"

Llanfair

Evangeline sat on the sofa rocking her now sleeping son in her arms with Vikki next to her as their family attorney paced in front of them looking at the summons. He stopped and looked at them.

"Evangeline, I checked before I arrived here. Spencer Truman's office has been closed and so has his research program. They way it's been shut down and wiped clean it looks like the government may be involved. I can't get any read on him now."

"I want to launch a counter attack immediately! Contest the validity of this request of DNA. They have no grounds to petition the courts if Spencer is not around to answer to these charges."

Attorney Garrett looked at her and shook his head. "Something is at play here. The courts wouldn't have responded so quickly if there weren't grounds. We won't know exactly what evidence they have until we appear before the court."

"NO!" she hissed in a loud whisper trying not to wake her son. "I won't entertain these ludicrous charges. This is Kevin's son! This is crazy!"

Vikki rubbed her shoulder. "What happens if they get the DNA sample and the kid is his…"  
"Vikki…." Evangeline snapped.  
"Evangeline I want to know the worst case scenario."

Attorney Garrett looked at Evangeline and shook his head. "Tell her Evangeline, you know the drill."

Evangeline began to shake again. She looked down into the sleeping mocha colored face or her jewel. His curly locks wild across his head along with the fine wavy sideburns he had. He sucked on his pacifier that she had been trying to wrestle from him before his second birthday. His chubby hand was resting on her breast. Her heart exploded in her chest at the slimmest possibility that some strange man would lay claim on her child.

"If he proves to be the son of this McBain person I'm sure he will try to seek custodial rights. As his guardian I will be brought in front of the courts to explain why I should have custody of my own child." she said weakly her voice cracking and her mind bending around the horror of her own words.

Vikki sighed. "Who is this man?"  
Evangeline looked up at her mother in-law. "Nora said he's Kelly Cramer husband."  
"Dorian!"  
Evangeline frowned "What?"  
"Dorian! I should have known she would do this! She's up to this I know it!"

Evangeline sighed and kissed KJ's fat jaw as it moved every couple of minutes while he suckled his pacifier in his sleep. "I don't care about your war with Dorian Vikki, that monster will not get my child! He wants a fight then he's picked the right family!"


	5. Chapter 5

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Court DNA**

by tarskeewee08

John sat at the in empty courtroom staring and the mahogany wood bench that the judge would sit at too here his case. He did something he hadn't done since his beloved Kelly passed away.

He prayed. 

He asked Kelly to help him be strong and take home their son. He knew that she wasn't the mother but in his heart she would be. This was his second chance. Squeezing his hands together in front of him into a tight fist he closed his eyes and settled the butterflies in his stomach. Today he had taken extra care to make sure he looked presentable. He wore a dark navy blazer with a white shirt that Kelly loved to see him in and tan colored pants. He would face the woman who bore his son and he wanted to be at the top of his game.

He felt his rage simmering below at having a child almost two that didn't know he existed. It seemed that someone in heaven or hell took extreme pleasure in torturing him. Well he would correct it today. Today he would let them all know that he's taking his life and his son back.

"John…"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Dorian and Blair. He hadn't seen Blair in years. Rising from his seat he hugged her. "Hey beautiful!" he said kissing her cheek. She hugged him back tears coming down her face. "Dorian told me the whole story and I had to be here to support you. I am so sorry John…"

He looked at her and smiled "Don't be. We'll fix this as a family." He said smiling.  
Just then the doors flew open and he saw her. She was standing next to an older blonde woman and her attorney wearing a black suit with a white blouse in tucked neatly in her skirt. Her hair shiny and as black as her suit cascaded off her shoulder down her back. She wore pumps that carved out the firmness of her long legs. Her skin was a pecan brown and her eyes were brown with long lashes covering them. She was a very striking woman much different than he thought she would be even though she did look like her picture.

Their eyes locked.

Evangeline grabbed Vikki's hands. Oh my god his eyes. He has my baby's eyes. She looked into the clear sea blue eyes peering from a face that was familiar and wanted to scream at the injustice of this all. She saw her son in his face. A mother knows her child and the question that nagged her since the day the doctor laid him in her arms and she stared into his blue eyes was answered.

The panic in her made her want to flee. If Vikki didn't put he arms around her to lead her down the walkway she would have. She stared into his eyes and her heart sank. Please god no. Please make it be some cruel joke. Kevin if you are up there watching over me please protect us.

John saw the way she glared at him and he glared back. Beautiful and polished she was just like the snotty elitist in this town. She thinks her money will keep him from his son she is sadly mistaken. He automatically disliked her.

Evangeline walked through the open door that her attorney held for her. She rolled her eyes at the monster that wanted to steal her child. She hated him. Well if he thinks she would even consider letting him within 10 feet of her baby he is sadly mistaken. She saw his confident arrogance and wanted to wring his neck.

Her hands shook and she began to sweat with another realization as she sat down refusing to look back at him. He was as handsome as her little boy and inside the truth had a stranglehold on her heart. She didn't need a DNA test to tell her who he was. He was her baby Daddy.

Vikki glared at Dorian who rolled her neck and glared back. Blair rubbed John's shoulder and leaned in closer to him. "She's really not a bad person John.." 

John looked over at Evangeline who looked up at him and then cut her eyes. "Doesn't matter." He said sitting down. 

Attorney Hugh walked into the courtroom and everyone turned back at the loud entrance he made.

He smiled at Evangeline. 

He had been extremely jealous over her esteem in the legal community of Pennsylvania. Even practicing law part-time she was the most sought after attorney in the state. If he stuck it to her he would carve out a name for himself for sure.

Evangeline leaned over and whispered to Vikki "That asshole is doing this on purpose!" she hissed.

Vikki frowned "What?"

"Hughes…he is a whiney brainless prick that has been finding a way to undermine me for years. I should have known he was the one who stirred this hornet's nest.

Hugh walked through the wooden gate and looked at Evangeline. "Ms Buchanan he said smiling."

Evangeline glared at him. She didn't speak. John saw the tension between them and frowned. What was that about? Hugh came over to his client throwing his briefcase on the table. "John, ladies…" he said smugly.

Dorian stuck her hand out. "Glad to meet you Attorney Hughes."  
Shaking her hand he smiled at her "Likewise."  
Blair grabbed Dorian's arm and smiled at John. "We'll be right behind you sweetie"

As Blair pulled her away Dorian stopped briefly to smirk at Vikki, then walked around to the back of John and his attorney.

"You ready?" Hugh asked.  
"Definitely"

The bailiff came into the courtroom and stood before them in a dark navy police uniform. He was over 6 feet, black, with a receding hairline and round belly. "All rise…"

Evangeline held onto Vikki's hand and rose. John rose slipping his hands in his pocket neither looking at the other but both in extreme pain over the paths there lives had taken.

"The honorable Judge Warren presiding…."

The side door opened and an attractive older white woman appeared. John thought she reminded him of Eve. He wished his own family had come to support him. It would have meant so much.

Taking a seat she looked at them standing and nodded "Please be seated."

Hugh popped open his briefcase and retrieved two folders waiting expectantly.   
The judge sat before them reading the petition in front of her flipping the pages. Evangeline chewed on her lip tasting the coppery taste of her lipstick.

The judge looked at her alarmed. She knew Judge Warren personally. She'd had her at Llanfair for dinner several times.

The judge turned and looked at John confused then his attorney. "Am I to understand you want to contest the paternity of the Buchanan child?"

"Yes Your Honor." Hugh rose and walked over to the table that Evangeline, Vikki and her attorney sat dropping a folder on it. Attorney Garrett grabbed it immediately and Evangeline leaned over to read the contents with him. He then took the folder to the judge smiling. The judge accepted it and began to scan the documents.

Hugh walked in front of Evangeline's table and stared into her eyes before he spoke smirking "My client deposited a sample of his sperm to the Truman Fertility clinic almost 3 years ago for the insemination of his wife. It was later discovered by the FBI that this clinic was delving into unsavory experimentations with infertile patients to garner large contributions from these wealthy women…."

Evangeline's face turned red and she glared at the asshole that was implying she bought some strange man's sperm.

"Objection your honor! He's clearly trying to intimidate my client. Plus what he's implying has no bearing on Ms. Buchanan she never…."

"Alright Alright. Attorney Hugh….stop with the theatrics and spit out. You aren't impressing me with this dog and pony show." The judge said waving her hands.

Evangeline clenched her fist and looked over at the man claiming to be the father of her child. He kept staring at the Judge not acknowledging her.

"Sorry Your Honor. John McBain was informed by the federal government that his specimen was used without his consent to impregnate a woman unable to conceive by natural means. We believe the sperm used to inseminate Ms. Buchanan was my clients specimen and we'd like to have a DNA test to proceed with him reclaiming his child"

"What!" Evangeline shrieked. "Reclaiming his child! That man isn't going anywhere near my baby!" she shouted pointing at John"

Judge Warren banged her gable thunderously "Ms. Buchanan, you will have a seat right now! I will not have you behaving like this in my courtroom."

"NO!" Evangeline shouted again shaking her head and Vikki rose pulling her back down.

"Attorney Garrett, please address your client! I will have her removed!" The Judge shouted.

John looked at Evangeline shaking and crying in Vikki's arms. How dare she say he won't see his son. He glared at her and fought the urge to get up and tell her to go to hell. She wouldn't keep his flesh and blood from him. Who the hell did she think was?

"I'm sorry Your Honor, Ms. Buchanan is under extreme distress, this is first she is hearing that her husband sample was switched."

The judge nodded and looked at Hugh "Your petition to have the DNA sample of Kevin Buchanan Jr, analyzed for definition of his paternity is granted!"

"NOOOO" Evangeline moaned as Vikki held and rocked her. The judge liked Evangeline immensely and ignored her wails. "As for your petition for visitation of the minor we will reconvene after the results are in. Ms. Buchanan you are hear by ordered to take Kevin Buchanan Jr to Llanview hospital to have a sample collected for analyzing within 24 hours."

Evangeline continued to cry and shake as Vikki rocked her not hearing anything. Her pain to raw and her agony to profound.

"Court is adjourned" The Judge said dropping her gable one last time after signing her orders.

Dorian jumped up animated cheering and John turned around and smiled at her. Vikki couldn't stand their celebration while her poor daughter in-law fell apart in the court.

"Dorian you will not get away with this!" She hissed. "I won't let you use that defenseless baby for your personal vendetta against me and my family!"

John looked at Vikki confused and insulted. This had nothing to do with Dorian and her dismissal of his rights as a parent pissed him off. Before Dorian could speak he touched her and silenced her.

"This is not Dorian's fault Ms. Buchanan! I'm the one that's doing this I'm the one that's coming to take my son."

Evangeline's head shot up and she turned and glared at John. "How dare you! I won't let you near my child! Who the hell are you to breeze into town and attack my baby!" she screamed trying to rise to attack John but Vikki held her back.

His blue eyes darkened and narrowed on her. "Who am I? I'm his father! Look at me! I've seen pictures of my son. Tell me I'm not!" he said angrily.

Evangeline shaking now with her pain could say nothing she could barely see through her tears and she wanted to die.

"John…let's go" Blair said touching his hand. John held Evangeline's painful stare and they both new the truth of KJ's paternity. He rolled his eyes and stormed out with Blair and Dorian on his heels.

Hugh walked over to Evangeline who still had Vikki's arm around her shoulder. "Sorry counselor" he said grinning and then walking away.

Evangeline shook her head sadly. "I won't let him do this…."  
Attorney Garrett looked at her. "Okay what do you want to do?"

Evangeline swiped her tears. "Call in our people. I want a complete work up on this man. According to this folder it says he worked with the FBI. Evidently that's how he learned about my child's paternity. I want him and every questionable deed he's done while he was with the Bureau. I want this financial records. I want to know if he drinks, smokes or pisses without washing his hands. Everything do you hear me!" she snapped.

Vikki let her go and frowned "Don't we need to wait to see if he's KJ's father."

Evangeline stood up fixing her suit and smoothing her hair. She looked at her mother in-law coolly. "No….I know he's the father. I knew it when I looked at him and so did you. But what he doesn't know is who I am. And if he thinks that he will get my baby he's as crazy as Dorian!"

Grabbing her purse she looked at Attorney Garrett. "I will be riding first chair on this one you will be my second. This is the welfare of my baby we are talking about. Nobody can fight for him like I can!" she said turning on her three inch heels walking out of the courtroom. They watched her retreat the soft echo of her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

Evangeline retrieved her shades and put them on walking toward the exit with her head held high. As she rounded the corner he came walking out of the bathroom. She stopped as their eyes met. He looked her up and down coldly and she put her hand on her hip doing the same.

"A word of advice….Mr. McBain, clean your own house before you come digging around in someone else's" she said rolling her neck. 

John took a step toward her "What the hell is that supposed to mean lady?"

Evangeline removed her glasses. "I remember you now. I read about the way you did that raid at the Palace years ago infringing on peoples civil liberties at a public function. The Bureau took some heat because of your renegade methods."

John glared at her. Who the hell did she think she was? She smiled slyly at him her eyes slit, black as coals were staring menacingly into his face. "I'm sure if I dig deep and hard I will uncover exactly what type of man you are. One that no court in the state of Pennsylvania would want near a helpless child" she said confidently smirking in his face.

John got up in her face. "Look lady dig all you want. Truth be told I welcome it. Because no matter what you find it will not change the fact that he's mine. So don't get all indignant with me because your husband couldn't give you what you needed you had to buy my seed!"

Evangeline swung and slapped him as hard as she could. John's hair flew into his face and he rubbed the sting out of his jaw.

She backed away from him hurt and angry. "I will never let you near my baby…."

"Our baby…" he said smiling still holding his jaw.

"No…" she said shaking her head turning and fleeing. John watched her rush out of the courthouse her hair swinging loosely around her shoulders. He opened and stretched his mouth to help the pain in his jaw. He didn't know why he lashed out at her like that.

But the more he thought about it the more he understood. She stood between him and his child. He despised her for having known, touched and held his son without his presence. He knew Kelly wouldn't be happy with him now but his anger over loosing his first family made him determined to create a new one. It would be the only thing that could give him peace.

Evangeline raced into the open door of her limo. Her heart pounding in her chest. Once inside she exhaled and Vikki looked at her confused. "What kept you?"

She turned and looked out the smoky tinted window to her right and saw him walk out the courthouse doors. He stopped looking at her limo and she knew he couldn't see her but she remained frightened.

Frightened that he was right.

She would be connected to him no matter what because he was her son's father. Bursting into tears Vikki touched her knee as they pulled away.

"Don't worry…..we will fight him…we will fight Dorian!"

Evangeline shook her head and continued to cry. She had failed Kevin and betrayed him by carrying another mans child. All she wanted to do was have a part of Kevin. Now she knew she didn't. Her beloved husband was gone and this latest revelation made the pain of his death raw for her all over again. Now she and her baby were helpless, she saw it John McBain's face. He wouldn't stop. He would follow to the four corners of this earth for her child and she was terrified. God help her she was scared to death.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEARTS DIVIDED: My Son**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline sat in the limo with her son strapped in his car seat next to her. He sucked on his pacifier and played with his _Blues Clues_ stuffed dog. She reached over and ran her fingers through his thick black curly locks. He looked up at her smiling passing her the dog. She knew that he wanted her to talk to him in her funny voice. She held the dog up and barked and talked in a woof woof voice as KJ kicked his feet squealing. She smiled at his reaction as her cell phone rang in her purse. Giving her baby back the stuffed animal she retrieved the phone out of her purse.

"Hello"  
"Van.."   
"Nora?"  
"Yes sweetie, are you okay I got your messages. Its been crazy with this case I'm working on I called last night but Vikki said you took a sedative and went to bed."

She smiled. Hearing her friends voice soothed her "It was pretty bad yesterday Nora.."

"What's going on?"

Evangeline told Nora about court and the fact that Spencer was indicted by the government for doing experimental procedures on women. She cringed when she thought about her examinations with him and the way he touched her. She always thought something was terribly wrong with him. She told her how John looked like her baby and that it scared her. Also that she was on her way to the hospital this morning to give a DNA sample hopefully they were early enough and she wouldn't run into him.

"Blue eyes hunh?"  
"Yes Nora blue eyes"  
"I haven't seen him in a long while but I can remember a slight resemblance" Nora said shuffling papers.

Evangeline reached over touching her babies hand and sighed. "I don't trust him Nora, something is wrong with him. He's too determined to insert himself my child's life. What's with his desperation?"

"Think about it Van, the man lost his wife and she was 7 months pregnant. From what I can remember he was really crazy about her….and….Oh my god!"

Evangeline frowned "What?"  
"I just remembered…..the funeral."  
"What about it?"  
"The day you buried Kevin….I walked over to Kelly's funeral and gave my condolences. Ironic that you two would be going through that same kind of pain. That you'd be connected like that"

"We are not connected!" she snapped.  
"I'm sorry Van but you are. You walked away from that funeral and was inseminated by a man that was less than a 100 yards away without even knowing it."

"Nora….you aren't helping" she sighed watching KJ throw his stuffed dog across the limo and start to kick frustrated. He had a 10 minute riding limit in his car seat and then he wanted out. He reached snatching out his pacifier and let out cries of frustration and then stuck his pacifier back in his mouth. Evangeline laughed lightly rubbing his arm. If he was big enough to remove that pacifier and scream at her, then he should be big enough to let it go.

"Sorry sweetie, it just struck me as strange…."  
"I understand. Don't get me wrong if it was happening to anyone else other than me I would marvel at the coincidence. Right now I just want to find a way out of this mess."  
"So what's your plan?"  
"Well so far what I know about him I don't like. Up until his wife's death he was a pretty standup guy. Perfect credit, perfect reputation. Except for that incident at the Palace years ago but most of that raid was justified."  
"Okay.." Nora said listening intently.  
"But after her death he has a file as thick as the Llanview phonebook. Violent outbursts and unsavory methods of handling suspects that he indicted."

Evangeline shook her head and reached in her bag for her baby's sippy cup of juice to silence the constant whines of wanting to be free of his car seat.

"Yet instead of being fired he was promoted. To some anti-terrorist unit. That's where I hit a brick wall"

"I'm impressed you got that much on him?" Nora said shocked.  
"Well my money has its ways. I'm not proud of it Nora but I will do everything and anything to protect my child"

Feeling the limo slow down she saw they were arriving at the entrance of the hospital. "Let me call you when we are done. Maybe we can meet for lunch."  
"Okay…I want to see my god baby. Good luck"  
"Thanks!"

Hanging up the driver stopped the car going to the trunk to get her baby's stroller. She stuffed his blues clues dog in his baby bag and pushed the red release button on his car seat. Pulling it over his head her little monkey leaped from the car seat giggling and scrambling a way. She new he'd do that and was ready to grab the waist of his old navy jeans and pull him back to her. He had on a plaid button down shirt tucked into his jeans and his little timberland hiking boots. She would have dressed him in shorts but it was extremely cold in the hospital and she didn't know how long this would take.

Her limo door opened and she passed him to the driver so she could get their things and exit. Once getting out of the limo she told her driver Jason she would call when she was ready. He tipped his hat and pushed the stroller to her. Evangeline knelt shoving the baby bag into the netting underneath and then straightened her dress pushing the stroller inside of the hospital. KJ sat up looking wide eyed at everyone and waving to anyone they passed. Evangeline watched the second glances and sighs her child always received. His eyes stopped people in their tracks. The clear blue against light mocha skin was made most spellbound.

She accepted the "He's adorable….." and the "Oh my god can I have him" before getting into the elevator. It was 9 am and she was almost positive she would get in and out before Mr. McBain showed up. She didn't want him near KJ…the thought of it made her angry.

Walking off the elevator she went to the nurse's station. "Hi, I'm Ms. Buchanan and I'm supposed to meet with a Doctor Clifford today. My appointment was 9 am."

"Yes mam, he's in the examination room at the end of this hallway to your left. Room 223" she said leaning over waving at Kevin. He looked up sucking his pacifier and waved his fat hand back at her. The nurse melted. 

Evangeline proceeded down the hall and her stomach was in knots. What if by a small miracle her suspicions were wrong and he wasn't McBain's baby. She would love if that was true. She said a silent prayer as she put her back against the door pushing her way through and pulling the stroller in.

Turning around she saw the doctor and John sitting on the table with his sleeve up. She gasped in shock at seeing him.

John looked down and saw his son. His heart beat calmly at the sight of him and he felt the cold thick darkness that resided in him melt away. He was striking. His skin a mixture theirs was complimented by thick black curly locks around his face. His eyes were blue as his and all the McBain men. KJ looked up at him confused to see the same eyes looking at him sucking his pacifier.

Evangeline froze "I…I…didn't know he would be here…I'll comeback!" she said trying to reach for the door to escape with her baby. She hated she had the clunky stroller because it prevented her from moving as fast as she wanted.

"Ms. Buchanan, I set the appointment this way. I need to collect a sample from them both to make sure they are submitted together." The doctor said stopping her.

John rose from the exam table and approached his son. Evangeline panicked and pulled the stroller away and he looked up at her pleadingly. "I won't scare him. I just want to see him…please"

Evangeline felt the lump in her chest rise to her throat. She squeezed the handles on the stroller and wanted to scream at him. She didn't want to scare her baby and they were trapped. Dammit someone should have told her he would be here. Her skin crawled as he got closer. This man wanted to take her child and now she was doing the one thing she vowed not too. Allow him within 10 feet of him. "That's close enough!" she snapped. 

John stopped and looked at her angrily but didn't move closer. Evangeline walked around to his stroller and worked on taking him out of his constraints. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it.

John laughed lightly and felt like his boy was telling her to back off and let his dad hold him. She looked up at his laughter and rolled her eyes. Removing her long tresses from his hands she pulled him free and held him close to her chest.

KJ looked at John and removed his pacifier. He spoke in baby talk to him with a serious look on his face. Both John and Evangeline looked at him shocked then at each other. She had seen him try to communicate with others but mostly family members. He never spoke to a stranger this way. He'd smile and wave but if they got too close he shied away.

John wanted to touch him. He knew from the way she clung to him she wouldn't allow it. He was remarkable. It was strange having a part of him mixed with a woman he barely knew. He looked at her stroking him protectively and became curious as too who she really was.

"Okay, Ms. Buchanan can you bring Kevin to me…" The doctor said behind John. Evangeline looked at John "Excuse us" she said dryly.

John stepped back but not too far so he could be near his son. Evangeline saw his maneuver and switched her baby to her other hip so when she passed he couldn't touch him. She saw John shoot her an angry look and smiled. He didn't know who was messing with.

Walking to the doctor he took Kevin from her arms. Kevin immediately cried turning reaching for her. John saw his large oval eyes well with tears and it pained him. He wanted to reach for him.

"I can hold him" she said taking him back.

The doctor nodded. Evangeline saw him get a baby needle out of the small wrapper. "Do you really have to draw blood?" she asked. She always had Vikki come for his shots and cried when he cried. She didn't bring Vikki today because she thought it would be a prick of his finger or a lock of his hair like in the movies.

"Yes its standard. Now please sit down with him."

Evangeline nodded and climbed on the exam table with Kevin still staring at John. She hated the way he responded to John and turned him around to face her kissing his face. He did what he always did and grabbed fist fulls of her hair. He was so naughty like that.

The doctor now ready saw how much he wiggled in Evangeline's grip and knew he needed a nurse. Looking over he saw the pain on Mr. McBain's face who clearly wanted to be near the child. For some strange reason he took pity on him.

"Mr. McBain can you assist us please…"  
Evangeline looked alarmed. "NO!" she snapped.  
"Ms. Buchanan…KJ could get hurt if he isn't completely still."  
"Call a nurse then!" she snapped.  
"I can help, please…" John said trying again to appeal to her.

Evangeline looked at him and the way her son giggled at him. She wasn't a cruel person and she saw in his eyes that no matter how much they disliked each other he wasn't either. Biting her lip she fought a private war with her self. With them both standing in front of her she relented. "Okay..." she said weakly. 

The doctor nodded. "Okay, Mr. McBain hold his legs and Ms. Buchanan hold his arm and chest like this." He said showing Evangeline. John knelt in front of his son touching his legs.

KJ immediately snatched his chubby arm free and put his hand to his daddy's face. The touch of his son's small fingers was like electricity through his body. He looked into his baby's eyes and saw him smile still holding his pacifier with his teeth.

The moment was brief because his mother grabbed his arm back and looked at John angrily as if he had violated his own son. He was getting real tired of her and her interference.

The doctor saw that the situation would erupt any moment and worked to find a vein in the child's arm. Kevin didn't cry as the needle inserted and looked down at what the doctor was doing curious.

John was proud of his boy's strength and Evangeline was shocked at how calm he was. It took her and Vikki to hold him when he got shots but this man's presence comforted him. She looked at John and saw the pride and love in his face that he had for her son.

A small part of her softened toward him for helping her. But she still was reminded that they wouldn't be there if it wasn't for him and her gratitude slipped away.

The doctor filled the vial with her precious baby's blood and then put a cotton ball to the small hole in her boys arm. KJ looked at his momma and spit out his pacifier that fell to his lap connected to a string that was pinned to his shirt. "Ma…" he said

She nodded. "That's right baby we're all done….and momma is so proud of you being a big boy." He said something else she didn't understand and without warning John ran his hands through her sons hair "Daddy is proud of you too"

Evangeline knocked his hand away "Don't you dare say that to my child."

The doctor turned and looked at them alarmed. John stood up and glared at her "He's my son and the sooner you get used to that idea the better for us all" 

"Please….do not do this in front of KJ you will scare him." Doctor Clifford said.

Evangeline saw the puzzled look her son was giving John and it broke her heart. She didn't want to compete with some strange man for possession of her child. Standing from the exam table she went to the doctor and let him put a happy face Band-Aid on KJ's arm. Turning she shouldered pass John and put her baby back in the car seat. She was so angry and hurt she just wanted out of the small room before she scared her baby and let loose her rage.

John watched her work with his boy to get him settled and saw him once again grabbing her long mane pulling his fingers through it. He smiled and understood his obsession with his mom's hair. Since the first day he laid eyes on her he wanted to touch it. Pushing that thought from his mind quickly he looked around her as she strapped him in to get his son's attention.

KJ looked up at him and grinned. John couldn't get over how beautiful he was. He'd never seen a kid quite like him.

Evangeline rose and fixed her hair that her baby had run his fat fingers through. Turning she rolled her eyes at John and looked at the doctor. "Is that all?"

The doctor dropped the samples in the plastic bags that were already marked. "Yes that will be all we should have test results to the courts within 48 hours." 

Evangeline felt her stomach clench and looked at John who wore a satisfied look on his face. She couldn't wait to wipe away that grin and chase him from this town.

KJ clapped his hands cheering as if he understood that something monumental was about to happen. Both the doctor and John laughed at his response. John was about to make another move to him. But Evangeline pulled the door open and held it with the side of her body easing the stroller out. As she struggled he approached and held the door for her.

She didn't say anything to him turning the stroller around she quickly left. He ran after her. "Ms. Buchanan…" he called after her. 

She stopped and sighed. Turning she saw him approaching. Baby KJ leaned out of the side looking back out of his stroller to see his dad clearly too. John looked at him and then his mother and at that moment their expressions were the same. He couldn't help but smile. 

"Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot"  
"Oh you mean the foot where you insulted my dead husband?"  
"I'd like to apologize for that…"  
"No need.." she said turning to leave.

John grabbed her arm. "I'm trying to apologize to you lady would you chill for a moment."

Evangeline looked at his hand on her arm and then glared at him. "Excuse me? _Chill for a moment_? What does that mean?"

John released her. "We both know he's mine. And if you cooperate with me I'll be very liberal with your visitation rights." 

Evangeline burst into laughter. "Are you serious? Do you really think that, that would be your call..."

"There are some thing's you don't know about your husband. If I have too I will enlighten the courts."

"There you go insulting my husband! Take your best shot. My husband kept nothing from me! You jerk!" she hissed walking away pushing her stroller quickly.

John shook his head. "That came out wrong. But he did his homework before he came to Llanview. He would blow that entire family out of the water to get to his son."

Watching the elevators doors close on them little KJ threw up his chubby hand and waved bye. John waved bye to him too.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Court Visitation**

by tarskeewee08

Attorney Garrett sat silent the study of Llanfair as Evangeline reviewed the latest information he was able to uncover on John McBain. They had to go to court within an hour and hear the results of the DNA test and Evangeline was determined that visitation not be granted until a custodial hearing heard her concerns. She sat behind the desk dressed once again an all black wrap dress. Her hair was pulled back into a tasteful bun and she wore 2ct diamond stud earrings that sparkled on her ears.

She'd been reading the document for the 20 minutes and Garrett couldn't get a read on her. Finally she looked up and he saw pain and dread on her face.

"Are you sure your sources are correct?"  
"Ms. Buchanan, she is willing to testify today to it. There is no mistaking this information."

Evangeline threw the folder on the desk and bit her lip. She would kill for her a child. But this? This was plain cruel. She couldn't go into court and destroy that man's world like that. Who was she to reveal this type of information in front of everyone?

The media was now camped outside. Everyone knew about today's hearing and she was distraught over the chaos hovering over KJ. Shaking her head she felt sick, since yesterday her vision was blurring. Shaking her head she regained control.

"We couldn't find anything on him? Besides his deeds with the FBI?"

Attorney Garrett shook his head sadly. "Ms. Buchanan I don't know what to tell you at this point. You know the law. He will prove to be the father and the courts will honor his rights to see your child. Of course he would have to prove you unfit to get custody and that won't happen. But he could very well get joint custody. You have to use that information. It's your only hope."

Evangeline shot Garrett an angry look. Her eyes sparkled with tears like the diamonds in her ears "The woman is dead. Even if this is true I could come off as vindictive and heartless. It could blow up in my face!"

"That's true, but what do you suggest? Because we need to leave soon and we both know what you are facing."

Evangeline leaned on the desk and put her head down into her hands. She was too scared and tired to cry anymore. She had to keep him away from her baby. The thought of him being able to take her baby from this home off to god knows where terrified her even more.

"Evangeline…"

Looking up she sees Jessica. Shocked she jumps from her chair and runs into Jessica's outstretched arms. Jessica squeezes her and helps her release her pain. Rubbing her back she whispers softly in her ear. "Mom called and told me. You should have told me."

Evangeline let her go and wiped at her face. "You just got to New York, I didn't want to…"

"Nonsense! We are sisters. I am here for you and my nephew. Now let's go to court and fight for our baby!" she said smiling and wiping away Evangeline's tears. Evangeline nodded returning a weak smile "Let's fight for our baby"

La BlueLai

John walked into the parlor of Dorian's mansion and his mouth open. Adriana came to his room and told him there was a surprise waiting for him but he had no idea it would be this wonderful.

His mother, father, brother Michael and his wife Marcie and his sister Caitlyn were all standing there smiling. Thomas walked over to his shocked son and pulled him into his arms giving him a big bear hug. John hugged him back and let a tear escape. Family meant everything and he felt so alone and abandoned when he first appeared in court without the McBain's.

Thomas let go of his son and cupped his face in his hands "We're here for you son! We McBain's stick together" 

John looked over at Eve and smiled. "I am so glad you all came."  
Marcie walked over and reached and hugged him "Of course we came! Today you find out you're a daddy. How cool is that!"

Caitlyn walked over. "Come here big brother and give me a kiss."  
John let go of Marcie and hugged and kissed Caitlyn then his mother. Dorian waved her hands around. "Does anyone want something to eat or Drink? We have some time before court."

Michael nods. "I'm starving!" he bellows grabbing Marcie by the hand and following Dorian out.

Eve touches her son's face. "John have you seen him?"

John smiles "My god mom, wait until you see this kid. He is the cutest kid in the whole world. He knew me mom I swear he did. I could see it in his eyes. And his eyes. Just like every McBain in the family crystal blue. I'm so excited to get my boy."

Eve looks over at Thomas with a slight frown "Get your boy?"  
John shrugs and walks to the couch. "The courts will have to give me my son it's only logical!"

Thomas pats Eve shoulders and watches as his wife goes and sits next to her son. She puts her hand on his knee and speaks to him gently. "What about the mother? What is she like?"

"Snotty!" John says waving his hand in the air dismissively.  
"Is she unfit?"  
"No….but her lifestyle is. The woman lives in some type of castle on the edge of town. That entire family is cruel and ruthless and the things her husband did. Well let's just say that my son will not be raised around people with those morals."

"John the only way you can take a child from his mother is if SHE is unfit. I thought her husband was dead?"

"He is…doesn't matter. She lives off his blood money. If he hadn't taken ill the government would have indicted him. She says they were close so apparently she cosigned on what he was doing. That's enough to show her as unfit." John snapped. 

Eve shook her head. "Baby, think about your son. This is his mother, find a way to work with her. Get to know her. Can you honestly think that snatching him from her will help that child? You're a father now. It's not about what you want. It's about your son and his needs."

John looked at her and sighed. "I don't know. I want my son and that woman won't let me near him!" he hisses

"It won't be up to her. The courts won't keep you from him. But if you humiliate her in public you ruin any chance of having a solid parenting relationship with her. And the baby….what's his name?"

"Kevin but they call him KJ" he said smiling.

"Cute I like KJ. Well KJ needs you both." She said leaning in and kissing his jaw.

"I'll hold back today but if she tries to shut me out I will drag her through the mud and think nothing of it. I want to be near him and not for a visit. I want him in my life permanently."

Eve hugged her son relieved that he didn't sound as angry and bitter as he did weeks ago, when he stormed in screaming someone stole his son. He was so irrational. He kept talking as if the baby belonged to him and Kelly. She wanted him to have some perspective.

Court 

Evangeline walked through the flashing bulbs of photographers and lollipop microphones being shoved in her face. Jessica had her arm around her shoving reporters away and screaming for them to leave them alone. Behind her was Vikki being shielded by Clint and Joey with his girlfriend following.

Evangeline kept her head down and ignored the cruel questions of her buying another mans sperm without his knowledge because her husband was impotent. 

She saw her family on the news yesterday and an expert sat up there talking about how the Buchanan's were people who felt money justified anything. How they knowingly sponsored the now infamous Spencer "Dr. Frankenstein" Truman experimental procedures to create a baby.

One disgusting expert had the nerve to call her infertile and say that KJ was made in a test-tube. The whole sordid thing was destroying them all. Her beloved husband was laughed at. All because she had the nerve to trust that hideous Doctor. She'd destroyed the Buchanan name in this town.

Feeling people pull on her she winced and tried to keep walking. She tried to keep from collapsing. Finally breaking through into the courtroom she looked up and saw him surrounded by his family. The look they all gave her hurt. She had no idea that she was being impregnated with this man's sperm. God how would she know that?

Jessica flashed them all a _fuck you_ look and held she hand as they walked down the corridor.

Evangeline made eye contact with John and he looked just as determined today as he looked the first day they appeared in court. She dropped her gaze and stepped through the gate going to the table. Jessica leaned over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. 

"I am right behind you sweetie. You can do this. We all love you and KJ and we won't give up."

She touched her hand and squeezed it nodding. Jessica turned and shot John another murderous look then went to join the rest of the Buchanan clan. Garrett reached across and touched her knee.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.  
Evangeline finally raised her head. "I think so…"

That was the truth. She thought she could do this. But now she's realizing how alone she is. She never had family and the Buchanan's were everything to her. Now she and her son would be destroying the one family she needed the most. She didn't have her husband to wrap his arms around her and assure her that she would survive this too. She felt as if she was five again screaming as the social worker tore her from her mother's arms, separating her from the one person in the world that was supposed to protect her.

The image of her baby boy being ripped from her punched her in the gut. She bent over at the table and started wheezing.

John sitting next to Hugh going over their evidence noticed Evangeline wince and bend over. He looked at her concerned. Her skin was pale and she was turning green.

"Is she okay?" he asked  
Hugh looked over at her and chuckled "Probably not. I hear she's representing her self today. If she's already crumbling we got her on the ropes."

John looked at Hugh angrily "Hey that's not what this is about. I don't take pleasure in hurting people"

Hugh laughed louder and Evangeline and her attorney looked over at them. He leaned into John "You're kidding right? Wasn't it you that brought in the info on her husband. Aren't you the one calling their family a house of freaks? Didn't you tell me joint custody wasn't an option and to destroy her."

John looked at him stunned. He looked back at his family who was so supportive and understanding. He wanted to make them proud. He then looked over into the face of the woman that gave him a son. She looked so vulnerable to him then. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Don't use anything on her husband until I okay it. Attack the family history but nothing on that evidence are we clear!" he hissed at Hugh.

Hugh sucked his teeth. "It's your funeral. But don't let that poor me look she flashes you fool you. She will slit your throat to serve her on purpose."

Before he could say anything the bailiff appeared. He walked to the front of the room looking at everyone blankly "All rise. The Honorable Judge Warren is presiding." 

Everyone rose and John looked back at Evangeline. She was holding herself up by bracing one hand on the table trying to appear strong. He felt a knot in his stomach at how this was unfolding.

The side door opened and Judge Warren walked to her bench in a dark Navy robe. She sat down and scanned her court room. "Please be seated."

Opening her folder she looked at the document and then at Evangeline and him clearing her throat. "I have before me the paternity results for Kevin Buchanan Jr. It has been confirmed by 99.9 that John McBain is the father of said child."

Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut and the McBain's cheered. Jessica looked over at them and flashed them hateful looks and Marcie rolled her eyes back.

Judge Warren slammed her gable down admonishing the spectators on court room decorum. Evangeline opened her eyes and looked at John. He smiled and winked at her. She sat back in her chair and held back her tears. She knew the truth but the pain and her paranoia was now intensified. Feeling a throbbing in her temples she breathed out quick short breaths. She didn't want to loose control.

"We will hear the argument for visitation and petition for custody arrangements today. Attorney Hughes"

Hugh rose from his chair. "I'd like to call Vikki Buchanan…"

Evangeline looked at him and frowned. Vikki looked up surprised. She rose and walked around her children to the bench. Looking over at Evangeline she winked. Evangeline gave her a grateful smile then glared at Hugh as Vikki was sworn in.

"Ms. Buchanan…Can you state for the court your relationship to Kevin Buchanan Jr." Hugh asked pacing in front of her.  
"I'm his grandmother"  
"Do you spend a lot of time with him?"  
"Yes he lives with me?"  
"How many hours in a day would you say?"  
Vikki frowned "I don't know, he stays at Llanfair so I can see him anytime during the day"  
"Would you please tell the courts who Nikki Smith is…"

"Objection your honor!" Evangeline shouted standing from her seat. "That has no bearing on visitation and custody."

"Your honor we would like to move for immediate removal of the child from the Buchanan estate for fear for his safety."

"You what? Are you crazy!" Evangeline screamed.

Judge Warren slammed her gable down. "Order..Order" 

"Your honor, these are preliminary hearing there is no evidence that Kevin Jr is in immediate danger. The counselor is on a fishing expedition."

The judge turned to Vikki who looked stunned and hurt. She saw the smirk on Dorian's face across the room and wanted to unleash on her immediately. "Ms. Buchanan, I'm fully aware of your medical history. When was the last time you had a lapse into your alter ego?"

"It's been over 10 years…" Vikki said looking at Evangeline with tears in her eyes.

The judge turned to Attorney Hugh. "I will not turn this into a circus Mr. Hughes. I understand that emotions are raw for everyone now, but the welfare of this child is my top priority. I feel that Mr. McBain is within his legal rights to have immediate visitation with the child…"

"Your Honor!" Evangeline shouted.

"Ms. Buchanan, please be quiet. We will schedule a custody hearing for the end of this month. Until then Mr. McBain will have every other weekend with his son unsupervised. I would like to ask that you and Mr. McBain sit down and come to some type of agreement and spare your child the horrors of an ugly custody fight. Because if you appear before me and I have to decide our personal relationship will have no bearings on my ruling."

"Your honor…." Evangeline said choking on her words. She felt like she was going to faint and swallowed the bile in her throat. "This weekend…..this…..weekend is my baby's…2nd birthday….we….we."

John watched her trying to speak and actually felt sympathy for her. She was rocking side to side trying to focus and everyone in the courtroom was dead silent wondering if she would pull it off.

"I'm having a party…I….please…don't take my baby…on his…" And with that she collapsed. Vikki stood up and screamed and John jumped from his seat running over to her. She was out cold.

Jessica ran to her. "Get your damn hands off her!" she screamed at John pushing him away. He backed away and watched as her sister in-law cradled her head in her lap.

John looked down at her shocked. The judge turned to the bailiff and told him to get an ambulance. Eve McBain came around and went to her son. She put her hand on his back. "Johnny is she okay?"

John looked at her confused and regretful. "God I hope so mom."

Vikki was kneeling down touching her face crying. "Evangeline, baby please wake up. It's okay baby we will be okay."

The paramedics came in with a stretcher. John watched as they shooed everyone away and worked on her. She was non responsive and they both lifted her to the gurney. Jessica stood and glared at John. Turning on her heel she reached for her sister in-law hand and held it as they rolled her out of the courtroom. Evangeline remained unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Let's make a Deal**

by tarskeewee08

Jessica was outside of Evangeline's door pacing biting her nails. The doctors had been with her for over an hour now and she was beginning to really freak out. Vikki and Clint sat down and Joey went to home to see about KJ.

Jessica kept seeing her sister standing in front of the judge humiliated by the violation heaped upon her begging for her son. Evangeline was the most loving caring person she knew. The media was painting her into some sperm stilling villainess.

They should have called her as soon as that asshole showed up trying to steal KJ. She could kill him for hurting her like this. They are trying to take her baby from her on his birthday it will kill Evangeline. Jessica is sure of it. Hearing the elevator ding she looks up to see McBain with his mother and dad step off the elevator. Jessica marches right over.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she hissed.  
John looks Jessica up and down. "How is she?"  
"What the hell do you care!"

Vikki gets up "Jessie! Enough!"

Jessica looks back at her mother and softens. Her mother was humiliated as well and nurses were staring. Turning back to John she put her hand on her hips "Leave!" she hisses through her teeth.

John shakes his head sadly. Eve rubs his back. "We don't want to cause trouble Ms. Buchanan, we just came to offer our support."

Jessica looks at Eve and then turns back to John. "Your son wants to take her baby from her!"

"It's our baby…." John snaps.

Before Jessica can respond Dr. Miller comes out of Evangeline's room. She looks at the crowd and frowns. Going over to Vikki she smiles slightly.

Vikki holds her husbands hand trying to stop the shivers that are running through her. She couldn't handle it if something was seriously wrong with her daughter in-law. "Is she okay Paige?"

John and everyone move closer. Jessica relents on allowing them access because she's so frightened herself. 

"Evangeline had a small seizure, apparently she's been under extreme stress. Has she been taking any medication?"

Vikki shakes her head. "Evangeline doesn't take drugs. I gave her a sedative the day she learned about Kevin's paternity and that's it."

Jessica stepped up "This didn't look like a seizure to me doctor…she blacked out."

Paige looked at Jessica "It was a partial seizure but we will see if there is any abnormal activity in her brain scans. She's up now and lucent. I really think that it was just extreme stress and her diet that brought this on but we want to keep her over night and run some test."

"She has a party tomorrow for her son. Can we please take her home tonight? Please…" Jessica said desperately. If Evangeline isn't with her baby now it would just aggravate the situation more.

"Let me check the latest results. No promises" Paige says looking at them all frowning.

John steps up "I need to see her…"

Jessica whirls around "Absolutely not! You heard the doctor you did this!" she snapped.

John narrowed his eyes on Jessica. "I have a court order to take my son tomorrow on his birthday to spend time with me. If I don't speak to her their will be no party."

"John!" Eve snapped pulling his arm. "The woman had blacked out from stress don't aggravate this further..."

John looked at his mother "I won't I swear. But I had no idea it was his birthday. We need to work together; I think I can help her."

"NO!" Jessica shouted tears in her eyes. Vikki grabbed her daughter calming her. She looks at John and his family "We'll ask her. Give us a moment."

Keeping her arms around Jessica shoulders they walk into Evangeline's room. Evangeline looks up at them. In the short time she's been here her eyes are dark with circles underneath. She's pale and her skin looks dry. She smiles weakly "Hey…what you crying for girl?" she says pointing at Jessica.

Jessica hurries to her bed and kisses her forehead. "You are going to be okay…the doctor says everything is fine."

Evangeline nodded "I know…where's KJ? Who's watching him?"  
Vikki smiles. "The nanny is with him still. We came straight here from the courthouse."

The mention of the courthouse makes Evangeline's smile fade. "Did the judge go ahead and grant visitation. Is he taking my baby?" she asks her voice choking.

"I kill him first!" Jessica snaps.

Vikki shakes her head. "Evangeline, he's here and willing to talk about it with you, I think you should hear him out." 

Evangeline lets tears fall and Jessica feels as if she is going to loose it. "Mom we don't know this man. We can't let him near KJ...there has to be more we can do. I don't want him in here upsetting her."

Evangeline grabs her sister hand and squeezes. "Jessica, it's okay. I'm okay…I want to see him." 

"No, Van…you had a seizure because of god knows what. Please."

Evangeline smiles. "I know what caused the seizure. I remembered what happened to me as a child. I remembered being pulled from my mother. I won't let that happen to KJ. I'll sell my soul to the devil first. I need to see him. I have a plan." 

Jessica frowned. "A plan? What kind of plan?"

"Get him for me. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

Jessica looks at Vikki. "Mom…."

Vikki nods and pulls her from Evangeline. "Let her see him baby. We will be right outside the door. Clint opens the door for them and winks at Evangeline. She smiles weakly. John sees them come out and stands up. Jessica rolls her eyes and walks away.

Vikki approaches him smiling. "She will see you now. Please be mindful of her stress and don't upset her."

John nods "I would never do that. I just want what's best for our son."

Vikki smiles "I believe you."

Eve pats her son on his back. "We will wait for you."  
He nods and walks to her room. Pushing her door open slowly he looks inside. She's sitting on the bed her hair loosely falling out of her bun. She looks extremely fragile and sad. He swallows the lump in his throat and walks to the bed.

"Are you okay" he asks softly  
"I am" she says looking into his eyes  
"Look…I'm sorry…."  
She nods "It's okay"  
"Actually it's not. I never intended to make you sick."  
"What did you intend?" she asked

He looks at her and frowns. "This may not make sense to you. I know you don't know me. But I love KJ and I want to be a father to him."

Evangeline smiles and looks away. "Not to hard to believe everyone within five minutes of meeting him falls in love with KJ."

John smiles "Yeah he's an awesome kid."  
Evangeline looked at him. "He seems to like you a lot."  
John is surprised at her softness toward him. He looks at her shocked. She doesn't appear to have any ulterior motive and looks at him with innocent doe like eyes. "I hope so because I want to get to know him."

Evangeline sighs. "Have a seat Mr. McBain."  
"Call me John…"  
She looks at him frowning and then softens. "Okay John call me Evangeline..."  
John nods and gets the chair bringing it close to her bed.

"Do you know the Pennsylvania laws in regards to custody John?"

John looks at her. She's staring straight ahead and he sees the pain on her face. She has a tube in her wrist running up to a bag dripping from an iron pole to her left. There are monitoring wires connected by circular suctions on her chest and forehead, running to a machine that seems to be recording her brain waves.

She looks nothing like the cool Diva he saw challenge him earlier this week. She looks likes KJ's mother struggling to hold onto him.

"Not really, but my lawyer has….."

"Yes Attorney Hugh Hughes…did he tell you why he wanted to take your case?" She asked looking over at him. He sees the sly smile on her face and doesn't like it

"Look, I don't have time.."

She nods. "Let me finish. The laws here clearly state that you have rights John. The only way that I could keep KJ from you is to prove you unfit. And although I know about your rage and professional misconduct, I found no evidence that you would harm our child."

John listens to her, apparently she did her homework like he did. He wasn't surprised. But her monotone voice was leading somewhere. He didn't understand her point.

She turned and looked at him and smiled again. "On the flip side of that John. The only way you can take my son from me is to determine me unfit. Attacking my mother in-law and dead husband with wild accusations doesn't make me incapable or raising our son. And I give as good as I get trust me on that. I would never be separated from him."

John thought about the evidence on her husband's dealings. She had no knowledge of it. If she did she wouldn't be so confident. He was glad he didn't introduce it into evidence. His mom was right. She was his son's mother and he could never hurt his child by destroying her.

"What are you leading up to Evangeline" he asked dryly.

She looked back at the ceiling. "You want KJ full time. I won't be separated from him anytime."

"That seems to be our impasse" he said frowning.

"Well no matter how dirty we get the judge was right, the only way KJ wins is if we work together." Turning her head she looks at him. "I can't have him with you unsupervised. I can't split vacations and holidays with you. I don't know you. I carried that baby in me for 9 months. I wiped his butt and watched him take his first steps. I won't miss a second of his life because some lunatic doctor through us together. But by the same token I've watched you. Your loss and grief as been transferred to my child. You are just as driven as I am and that scares me because their can never be a compromise between us."

"Evangeline there is nothing you could do to prevent it. The court order has recognized my rights. This speech of yours doesn't change a thing. I will have him whether you like it or not."

She laughs lightly. John likes the sound of her laughter even if it's directed at him. "Let me clue you in. I have more money than god. I could leave tonight with KJ and you would never see us again. I don't care if your momma ran the CIA you would never see us!"

"Are you threatening me!" John hissed sitting up in his chair.

Evangeline looked at the fire in his eyes and was reminded of why she must do this. This man wasn't going anywhere. And she had to find a way to neutralize him as a threat. They wanted her to hand over her child to this stranger on his 2nd birthday. What mother in her right mind would do that?

"No John it's not a threat….just a fact. With that being said I love KJ and what I am about to offer you is because of my love for my son. I would advise you accept it."

John was more than curious and waited for her to make her pitch. He was amused at how she was turning the tables on him. He still had a trump card she was unaware of.

"I'm offering that tomorrow after the party you and I move back into my home. The one I shared with Kevin. I'm offering that we get married."

John's mouth fell open. If he had been standing he would've fallen down. He thought she would come up with a bribe or something but this? How in the hell did she come up with marriage?

Evangeline looked at him. "You want your son don't you? You want to wake up with him and put him to bed. Every other weekend won't do that. Joint custody for a two year old is ridiculous. He needs stability. If we want him happy and well adjusted then we make the sacrifice. Not my baby boy damnit" she snapped.

John's head was spinning. It made perfect sense. He would gain so much from this arrangement. But a loveless marriage? He looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. He still loved his wife but he could have something with her. And to be living with his son as soon as tomorrow was something he couldn't pass up. Why would she do this? What was her motive? He couldn't see one but she was a smart woman. Just the other day she recoiled from him. Now she was inviting him into her bed.

"Don't think that this is a real marriage. I won't share a bed with you. I won't be anything with you. This is just for our son."

"I would never marry a woman that I couldn't be with! I have to much respect for the sanctity of marriage….you want to deal then let's deal. You offer your home, then you offer yourself as well." 

Evangeline eyes grew big. She looked at him in shock. "I don't know you…"

"Fine we do the meet and greet but eventually you are my wife. And I mean sooner than later." 

Evangeline shook her head "I could never let you touch me."   
"I promise it won't be that bad…"  
She glared at him. "I am offering you a chance with my son. This is about KJ not your dick!" she shouted.

John shook his head. "Do you really think that KJ can benefit from a lie? Living separate lives under one roof. You talk about sacrifice. Well dangling a carrot in front of me is not a sacrifice. You want to have this arrangement and spend your son's birthday with him, waking up next to him then you need to commit to it all. I won't push you but that is the agreement. Default on it then I drag you into court but this time as your husband. Don't play games with me Evangeline, I'm much better at than you are."

Evangeline looks at him for a long time. She bites her bottom lip. Tomorrow is her baby's birthday and she could very loose him.

She sees her mothers face screaming as the social worker pry's her hands off her pulling away. Tears well in her eyes, Kevin how did I get here? Help me Kevin.

"Fine…"

John stands up smiling. "Well let's tell the family the good news. We have a wedding to plan."

"No! I will explain my decision to my family privately. As for a wedding don't kid yourself. We can go to the courthouse Monday and finalize our deal."

"And my honeymoon?" he asks laughing. He's joking but he sees the anger on her face and decides to let it hang in the air between them. 

"Whatever…"

"Fine. See you tomorrow. I'll bring my bags. And my family including the Cramers will be there so make sure you set enough plates."

Evangeline watches him walk out. She turns over in her bed and cries. She hoped she made the right decision. She had the information on his wife. It was her final trump card. When the time is right she would play it and drive him away from her life. But she needed some additional proof she was determined to get it.

Jessica pushed the door open slowly "Van…"

Evangeline turns over tears flowing freely "Jessie…." She says stretching her arms out to her.

Jessica rushes to her bed and pulls her close. "I am so sorry sweetie" she says stroking her hair.

"Me too…" Evangeline mumbles crying for the loss of a life she wanted and beginning of one she didn't know.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Carnivale**

by tarskeewee08

Llanfair was all a buzz. The big day was here and every child or person of familiarity was invited to celebrate the birthday of Kevin Buchanan Jr. The back of the estate was cleared because the carnival had come to town. There was a large yellow and red stripped big top circus tent. Inside were clowns, jugulars, elephants, ballerinas, and even a lion show.

Decorated men in purple, yellow, blues and reds walked around on 6 foot tall stilts spraying kids with confetti and blowing balloons. There were cotton candy machines, pop corn machines, and even ice cone machines.

Little KJ was a big fan of _Bob the Builder_ and there was a monkey bar area with an intricate maze of blocks, hammer and nails for toddlers to run through. A seven foot tall Bob the Builder character was dancing out front enticing kids to come in and play.

On the other side of the estate was a band performing the greatest hits from the Wiggles. Kids and parents sang along with the performers acting out the skits with them. The big top show wasn't for another two hours. So most lined up for the Ferris wheel and the larger than life bounce house. There were lines around the corner to grab a hacky sack and slide down the 12 foot tall _Crazy Willy_ slide. Or you could take that hacky sack and participate in the potato race to get a special prize during the show.

Evangeline stood at the window on the second floor of the mansion looking at the festival. Today was supposed to be so exciting but she felt like it was the end of her world. She would officially no longer being a single parent. Now there was a man in her life that had claim on her child. The doctors released her last night and told her to take it easy. They couldn't find anything wrong with her that caused her to black out. She was grateful for that. Her son needed her. She had to remain strong.

"Ma..."

Turning around she saw KJ. He waddled in wearing another pair of overalls and his Bob the Builder tool belt wrapped around his waist. His hard hat had _I'm 2 years old _carved in it.

Jessica finished dressing him and brought him into her suite for a final inspection. Evangeline knelt down. "Look at mama's big boy!"

KJ went to her and hugged her. She squeezed her baby and felt so much better. Letting him go she looked into his face. "Let mama see if you look different." She said lifting his chin to look into his crystal blue eyes and smooth light brown skin. KJ reached and pulled her hair as he always did and she kissed him on the lips.

"Evangeline…their here?"

Looking up to Jessica Evangeline's heart sank. "John is waiting for you in the parlor the rest of the family is out in the mix of the carnival. Blair brought her son. Dorian and momma are in separate corners. Now care to tell me why you brought them here of all days?"

Evangeline bends down and picks up her baby. "Today at the end of the party I will call the family together and explain the new arrangement between me and John McBain."

"Arrangement…" Jessica said frowning.  
"Not now Jess today is KJ's day. Promise to be nice."  
Jessica sighed "For you but I want you to explain it all, promise?"   
Evangeline nodded. KJ reached down and grabbed the pacifier that was pinned to his shirt and popped it into his mouth sucking fiercely.

Jessica leaned over and kissed his fat cheek under the hard hat and walked out. Evangeline sucked in her breath and followed.

John paced impatiently wanting to see his son. Caitlyn went to her brother and touched his shoulder. "John please you are going to wear hole in the carpet."

John looked at her and laugh. "Do I look that nervous?"

"Yes you do." she said laughing. Then her eyes got big and she smiled even wider. John turned to see where she was looking and in walked Evangeline holding his boy. John looked at his son dressed overalls and a hard hat and knew that was the first thing he would learn about his son. He loved to build.

Evangeline spoke to Caitlyn and Eve who waited with John and walked over to John. KJ stared at John sucking on his pacifier.

"KJ I'd like you to meet John your dad." Evangeline said introducing their son.

KJ looked at John and then spit out his pacifier. He stretched his arms out to him. Evangeline heart stopped to see her son do that. John's eyes teared as he reached for his boy and Jessica sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes with her arms folded watching the scene while leaning on the inside frame of the door.

Caitlyn and Eve came around to KJ to get a good look He wrapped his chubby arms around John intimidated by the flood of attention. Evangeline bit her lip and reached for him out of instinct, but John calmed his fright tickling his side. KJ burst into laughter and relaxed.

John looked at Evangeline grateful "Why is he dressed in a construction uniform?"  
KJ looked at his mother too with a _yeah mommy why?_ look.

Evangeline laughed lightly. She went to her son and rubbed his arm. "It's called _Bob the Builder_ and KJ is really found of it."

John nodded understanding.

Eve smiled at Evangeline. "You have a lovely home and I saw the festivities outside, it's really impressive."

Evangeline smiled back "Thank you…and you are?"

John realized he hadn't introduced his family "Oh sorry...This is my mother Eve McBain and my sister Caitlyn."

Evangeline smiled and shook their hands "Hello welcome to my home.."  
Jessica walked into the room. "Well let's go guys…..KJ shouldn't be late to his own party because of us…" she said shooting John another one of her hateful looks.

KJ reached for his mother and she took him from John's hands. She saw the disappointment on John's face and lowered him to the ground so he could walk on his own. Jessica walked to the veranda door and KJ went after her in his bowlegged walk that made him strut like a penguin. John followed in hot pursuit and Evangeline walked behind sadly. Eve came along Evangeline's side and touched her arm.

"My son told me what you plan to do."   
Evangeline looked at her and smiled. "He did?"  
"Yes, and as a mother myself I think it's the bravest thing any woman can do for her child."

Evangeline saw the kindness in Eve's face and liked her immediately "That's very kind of you."

"Can I tell you something?"  
Evangeline saw everyone leave and really wanted to be at her sons side. But Eve McBain had a real commanding presence so she stopped and listen. "Yes Ms. McBain"

"Call me Eve please. My son is a good boy. I'm not just saying that because he's my flesh and blood. He will be a good father to him. Try to remember that."

Evangeline softened "That's comforting to know Eve, thank you."  
Eve hugged her "Now let's go celebrate."

Evangeline nodded and walked out. Going into the yard she was assaulted by the musical excitement of the carnival and mini concert. She smelled the warm buttery popcorn and sweet tangy flavored smell of blue and pink cotton candy. A 8 foot tall clown on stilts sprayed Evangeline and Eve with confetti and she shook he hair to get it off her. Scanning the crowd she didn't see her baby. Then she saw John's leather jacket as he helped in the bob the builder maze.

KJ clapped his hands and ran around in circles. Evangeline smiled at him having the time of his life. John held their sons hard hat as he watched over him crawling over the large blocks and peg holes. If KJ got to close to either edge he reached for him to steady him.

Evangeline walked toward them leaving Eve behind the confetti was still in her hair and she ran her hands through it several times trying to free it. John saw Evangeline approaching. She had on khaki form fitting Capri pants and a lilac colored button down short sleeved shirt. He took in her figure and saw how inviting her hips were and admired the swell of her breast in the shirt. Hearing his son squeal he dropped his gaze and looked at KJ who was clapping his hands and running away. Scooping him up and putting on his hard hat KJ kicked at first but when he lifted him to his shoulders he relaxed and grabbed first full of John's hair.

John walked out of the maze toward Evangeline "Hey mommy?"  
Evangeline smirked at him. "Hello….I see you two are hitting it off"  
John winced as KJ pulled back on his hair. "Yea you can say that."

"Well how about the bounce house now!" she said pulling on her son's foot. KJ let go of his dads hair and fished for his pacifier popping it back in. John lowered him from his shoulders and held him. He looked at the pacifier and pulled it out of KJ's mouth. KJ hit him in the face and popped it back in. Evangeline burst out laughing then covered her mouth stifling her giggles.

John shook his head "Isn't he too big for a pacifier?"  
Evangeline narrowed her eyes on him "He wants it so he can have it!" she said putting her hands on his hips.

John looked at the way she was glaring at him. "Okay…okay.." he said.  
Evangeline softened. "Sorry..."  
"Hey no problem…I guess I will have to work my way into the dynamic duo slowly"

Mike and Marcie walked up. Mike came over to KJ and grabbed his hand. "Wow bro look at this kid?"

Evangeline looked at them confused and John caught the awkwardness. "Michael, Marcie let me introduce you to Evangeline Buchanan and my son Kevin Jr."

Marcie stuck her hand out to Evangeline "So nice to meet you, this carnival is really cool" she said in her squeaky voice.

"Nice to meet you Marcie."

John starts toward the bounce house and KJ wiggles in his arm wanting to get down. He puts him down and he turns and runs to Evangeline who picks him up. She knows her baby is getting overwhelmed by the volume of people around him. She rubs his back and he puts his head on her shoulder taking his short fingers and twirling them through her hair. John slows down and walks next to her.

Marcie and Michael holding hands walk toward the big tent. John looked at his son resting in his mothers arms. "Evangeline.."  
"Yes" she said still rubbing his back.  
"I want to thank you for working with me on this"  
"No problem"

John could tell she is still very guarded around him and he understands. He looks toward the stage and see colorful men gyrating to a kids song and frowns. "Who are those bozos?" he ask frowning and pointing.

Evangeline laughs. "It's the Wiggles." She says.  
"The what?"   
"Really popular for toddlers, John you are going to have to do some toddler 101 soon."  
He laughs. I guess you're right. 

They walk to the bounce house and KJ refuses to get inside so they move over to a clown who paints his face and another clown makes him a balloon. John gets a hold of him and takes him to the stage and puts him on it. KJ stumps his feet and nods his head dancing with The Wiggles. Evangeline watches and John stands with his hands in his pockets watching his son shaking his head.

She can tell if they were an actual couple this is not the type of party he would throw for their son. He seems to be amused by the whole shindig. 

"So you warming up to him hunh?" Jessica says coming up from behind her.

Evangeline turns around and looks at her sister in-law who looks angry. "I have no choice Jess."  
"We always have a choice Van."  
"Not always…."

Jessica looks at KJ twirling around on the stage acting out the song with the band and smiles. "Van, you have to be careful. You don't know this man. We are talking about KJ here you can't be so trusting."   
Evangeline shakes her head. "I was going to tell you all together after the party but I think I should deliver the news to you now"  
Jessica looks at her concerned. "What's going on?"  
"Tonight I'm moving out, me and KJ are moving back into the house that Kevin built for me"

"My god Van, why? Why on earth would you do that?"  
Evangeline looks up with tears in her eyes. "Because I've asked John McBain to marry me" 

Jessica eyes grew big "What!"  
"I had too. I can't be away from my son. Not even for these weekend visits"  
"Van are you crazy?"  
"Jess please…."  
"No I won't let you do that!" Jessica grabs her sister's arms. "I know you're scared sweetie but don't give up without even fighting." 

Evangeline looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I haven't even begun to fight!" she snaps.

Jessica blinks confused. "Van…." Before she can say more John appears with KJ smiling. "Isn't it time for the show to begin?" he asks

Evangeline looks at him and he sees the tears in her eyes and the angry red flushed look on her sister in-law's face. He knows she must have just told her the news. "Hey sorry to interrupt."

"No problem John….you're right lets go" she says wiping her eyes.  
"Van please…" Jessica says trying to stop her. Evangeline keeps walking.  
Jessica looks at John. "I won't let you hurt them" she hisses through her teeth.

John shakes his head sadly at her and lowers KJ holding his hand they walk in the direction of the tent not acknowledging the comment.

Jessica folds her arm and glares after him. She won't let him come in and destroy her family. It's time she stepped up her efforts to rid her sister in-law of this problem once and for all.

KJ watched the big top show, clapping and cheering. When the ringmaster reached for him he ran between John's legs and John had to get out there with him and hold him for the magic show. Once it was over they all went to the other tent and stood around a cake in the shape of the number 2.

Eve, Thomas, Caitlyn, Michael. Marcie, Dorian, Blair, Star, Jack, Vikki, Clint, Joey, John and Evangeline were at the front of the long table as everyone sang happy birthday. Instead of blowing out the candle he grabbed it with his fingers extinguishing it. 

Evangeline thought he may have hurt himself but he kept sucking that pacifier like it didn't matter. John put him in his high chair and Evangeline put the small round cake in front of him. He stuck his hands in it and spit out his pacifier shoving fist fulls in his mouth. The photographer took pictures as everyone laughed and cheered him on.

As the party wound down and guest began to leave Evangeline noticed KJ was crying and whiney being passed from one arm to the next. She went and got her baby and headed to the house.

John sat back in the shadows and watched her leave.  
"You really going to marry her dude?"  
"Sure am?"   
Mike shakes his head. "This is the best arrangement you two could come up with?"  
John sighed "What do you suggest? We cut him in half?"  
Mike grew quiet.  
"Look, I know I've been a prick since Kelly died. I know I took my grief out on you and everyone else in the family. But KJ has changed me."  
"How so…"  
"Can't explain it. The possibility of raising him calms me somehow. I need to do this. Besides she's pretty hot don't you think?"

Mike burst into laughter "Hell yeah she's hot…but I doubt you get to tread those waters"  
John raised his punch to his lip and smiled watching her sashay away "Watch me…"

Evangeline walks in and hands KJ to the nanny to lay down. She looks and finds Vikki, Clint, Joey and Jessica all waiting for her in the parlor like she asked. Taking a deep breath she goes to her family.

Vikki gets up and comes to her and kisses her cheek. "It was a great party sweetie. KJ loved it." 

Evangeline smiles weakly "I have something to tell all of you."  
Jessica sucks her teeth and stares out the window. Vikki notices Jessica's attitude and frowns. "What is it?"  
"Tonight me and KJ are moving out"  
"What!" Vikki explains.  
Evangeline closes her eyes and tries to steady herself remembering what the doctors said. "We're moving back to Lakewood and John McBain is moving in with us."  
Joey stood up concerned "Van you can't be serious."  
Evangeline looks at Joey who looks just like Kevin and it breaks her heart. "I am Joey."  
Jessica looks at her sister angrily "Joey you ain't heard the best part yet. Tell him Van!"

Vikki frowns. "Evangeline what's going on honey"   
"Monday I plan to marry him."  
Vikki clutches her chest. "My god!"  
Evangeline sees the look of disbelief on everyone's face and blushes. She feels horrible. Then everyone starts yelling at her at one. _"You can't!", "You don't know him!", "Why would you do this?", "We won't let you!" _

Clint stands up "Silence! Everyone be quiet now!" he shouts  
They all look at him shocked. "This is not our decision it's hers and as her family we need to support her. You saw what happened to her in that courtroom. If she thinks this is the way to save her son from being taking away then so be it! No more of this!"

Jessica storms out and Evangeline fights the urge to go after her. Joey shakes his head sadly and leaves the room.

The door opens from the veranda and the entire McBain and Cramer crew pour in. Dorian walks straight to Evangeline. "What's this I hear that you want to take Kelly's husband and move him into your dead husbands house!" she snaps rolling her neck with her hands on her hips. 

"Back off Dorian!" Vikki yells.

Dorian turns around and glares at Vikki "You aren't fooling me Vikki! You and your corrupt family want to destroy my niece's husband by turning him into one of your drones to be used and tossed aside!"

"Far as I am concerned your niece husband can go back where he came from and leave my daughter in-law and her son alone. She doesn't need or want the likes of him!"

John walks over "Enough!" 

Evangeline holds in her tears and watches him. Everyone in the parlor gets quiet.  
"This is no ones business but mine and Evangeline's. We aren't looking for your consent. This is happening and I don't want this bickering around her or my son. She just got out of the hospital for Christ sake."

Evangeline smiles lightly at him showing concern. She appreciates it. He turns and looks at her. Now collect our child we're leaving.

Evangeline looks at Vikki and a tear does fall. She can't bare to leave but for the sake of her son and her sanity she turns and walks out. Everyone watches in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEARTS DIVIDED: LAKEWOOD**

by tarskeewee08

Riding in the limo Evangeline reaches over and lifts KJ head in his car seat. He's fast asleep and his head keeps falling over. She can feel John's eyes on her. The drive to Lakewood was at least 45 minutes. The ranch was on the other side of town 20 miles outside of Llanview. Thinking small talk might help with the tension she looks over at him. The look in his blue eyes makes her blush. Why is he looking at her like that?

"So did you enjoy the party?"

He looks over at KJ sucking his pacifier and smiled "It's only important that he did."  
Evangeline frowns. "What does that mean?"  
He shrugs and looks toward the window.  
"No, I'd like to know what you meant"

John looks at her. She changed into a loose fitted v-neck cotton shirt and designer jeans. Her hair is behind her left ear revealing her expensive large diamond studs. She still wears a 5 ct pear shaped solitaire diamond wedding ring on her finger and her nails look like each one is constantly groomed and manicured to perfection.

"It means that he's two and you threw a parade with strangers and fanfare. It was too much…"

Evangeline fixes her eyes on him. "He's my child and I can celebrate how I see fit!" she seethes.

John shakes his head. "You probably never had a real birthday with family and friends to appreciate the sanctity of it. Looks like you are used to the pretentiousness" he chuckles, figuring she came from wealth to marry into that family. Looking back up at her his smirk fades when he sees the tears in the corners of her eyes and her face shaking with rage.

"As a matter I've never had a birthday party!" she chokes out.  
"Oh…I'm sorry..."  
"Don't you ever pretend to know me! And don't you ever question the way I love my child! I don't care if you shot your seed into a plastic cup one day. That doesn't make you a parent! So you take notes and let go your smug judgment of my life and my relationship with my baby!" she says in a low growl.

John sees he really hurt her with his last comment. Really hurt her. But he has no idea how? She never had a birthday? What the hell does that mean? What did she spend her entire time in boarding school. Well if she did she know that the wealth and pretentious lifestyle she lives is no way to raise their son.

"I didn't mean to offend you Evangeline" he said truly annoyed by her over reaction.

Falling back into her seat she closed her eyes and tried to clam down. He looked at her hand that held KJs little hand and saw it was still trembling.

Was she always this uptight? Maybe that's why she collapsed. 

Evangeline tried to steady her heartbeat. She wanted to call it all off. She could take KJ and run. The only reason she didn't is because she loved her family so much and didn't want to be separated from them. It would destroy Jess if she left like that. Chewing on her bottom lip she swayed from side to side as the car jumped over an unknown obstacle in the street. She was beginning to relax.

"Where are you from Evangeline?"  
Keeping her eyes closed she answered in a monotone voice. "I was born in Miami but I lived all over Florida"  
"Military?"  
"No"  
"Any brothers and sisters?"  
"Two, Jessica and Joey"

John frowned. "The Buchanans?"  
Evangeline smiled with her eyes closed. "Yes"

John studied her face. She was more beautiful when she was relaxed like this. He looked at her soft coco colored skin and imagined it was as smooth as silk to the touch. Looking at his son suckling his pacifier and then back at her with her eyes closed he saw how they looked so much alike.

When his boy opened his eyes and smiled he saw himself. But when he slept peacefully like this he was her twin. It made him want her. He wanted to know all about her. He wanted her to like him.

He hadn't given a woman a second glance since Kelly died. As a matter of fact he sort of hated them. It was the only way he could make sure he would never trust and let any of them get close to him. When Agent Latham told him he had a son he remembered sitting in his place for two days straight drinking Jack Daniels from the bottle and staring at their picture.

She had on a golden colored turtle neck and her face was glowing. Her hair shiny and thick was parted down the middle and traveled down her back unseen in the picture. KJ sat on her lap wearing the same golden colored turtle neck grinning into the camera. Thick black curls and topaz blue eyes with skin like a latte he pierced his heart.

He hated her for having the child with him that his precious Kelly couldn't. He came to town to punish her. To take his son and make her feel the loss that he felt when that asshole cut off his wife on I-1285 and took her from him. Now he felt extreme guilt over that. His mom was right. This wasn't about him and what he thought was taken from him it was about that special little boy. This was his second chance. All he ever wanted was a family and now God had finally shown him some mercy.

Evangeline realizing how quiet they were for so long opened her eyes to see him staring again. He smiled at her and she softened and smiled back. She didn't understand him. She knew he must have suffered greatly over the loss of his wife. My god she was 7 months pregnant and from what she read he found her dead on the side of the road. That would push anyone over the edge. But there was cruelty in him.

Looking into his eyes she knew why. It was his way of guarding and protecting his heart. If he knew the depth of betrayal that his wife had perpetrated against him it would probably destroy him. She would never do that. That's not who she was. She'd take KJ and run before she resorted to that.

"I think after we are married we should look in the future to getting our own place" he said

"Why?" she asked confused.  
"Because this is your dead husband house. You're still wearing his ring for petes sake."

Evangeline looked down at her ring.

Running her finger across the diamond she smiled lightly at the memory of the nervous proposal Kevin had done. They had just finished building the Buchanan Towers. In his penthouse suite she had the contracts all laid out for him to sign. Recently she had given in to his advances and their passion for each other christened this building before the sheet wall was put up on this floor. He popped the champagne and it sprayed all over her St. Yves suit and silk blouse, causing her black lacy bra to peek through immediately.

Her face was also wet from the Champagne spray and he pulled her over licking at her cheeks and chin. She tried to tell him to wait and to finish business but he was having none of it snatching off her suit jacket and squeezing her breast. Lifting her from her bottom he threw her on the desk forcing her legs open. She kissed him ferociously and her heart exploded with excitement like it always did when he made love to her spontaneously. Then just as sudden as it started he stopped and looked at her. 

_  
"What's wrong?" she asked pulling down her skirt that was hiked to her hips.  
She looked at him confused as he backed away.  
"This is going all wrong..."  
"What?" she asked rising from the desk really concerned now.  
She saw his face get beet red and he was struggling with something.  
"I love you"   
She smiled "You told me and I love you too"  
"I know we've only been a couple for six months but I can't live without you."  
"Okay"  
"I..I..I mean I need you Evangeline"   
She watched him his hands shaking and he was now pacing in front of her. He only paced when he was nervous and she found it cute seeing him struggle with his words. Finally he stopped and slipped his hand in his pocket. Lowering the champagne bottle to the floor he got on his knee. Pulling out a little black velvet box he smiled up at her.  
"Will you be Ms Kevin Buchanan….Evangeline Williamson?"  
_

Rubbing her ring she smiled at the flashback of his proposal. This was the only thing she had left of their love. To wear it meant to carry him with her wherever she goes. 

"Do you ever take it off?" he asked

Looking at him she shook her head. "No, and I won't when we marry."

John studied her face and realized how totally opposite they were in their grief. The site of his wedding band makes him erupt in rage. He couldn't bare to dispose of it so he put it in a safe deposit box. Even now he gets extreme anxiety over the thing. He could never wear it around and be reminded everyday that his baby was gone.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked

She looked over to her baby as the driver turned into the mile long driveway pulling through the 7 foot tall automatic gates that have KB in large cursive letters on it. Then she looked back at him. "Will you leave us and sign off all parental claim to him?" she asked.

He laughed at her…

"Well then yes I want to go through with it." she said smiling back.

As the car came around the circular drive the security lights blinked on that lined the house and John could see some of it. Opening his door for himself he walked around beating the driver from opening the door for her. The driver looked at him confused at his refusal for help and went to the trunk instead to get their things.

Evangeline undid the safety latch on the car seat and gently raised the bar moving his head from between the straps. KJ opened his eyes aggravated and started to cry then went back to sucking his pacifier. He may be too old for he pacifier but she swore it came in real handy at bed time. 

She saw John's arms reaching in the car and passed their son to him. It was strange having him so involved yet it felt mildly right. Grabbing the baby bag and her purse she got out the limo and looked at the ranch style house that sat on 30 acres of land with a stable and horses out back. She hadn't been back here since she was pregnant. She did keep a full staff on hand to tend to the land and horses and make sure the house remained preserved as Kevin liked it. 

She looked over at John who was holding KJ and frowning at the house. She could understand, he was stepping into unknown territory.

She'd called ahead for her nanny to be here for KJ when they arrived. Walking up the stairs the door opened and Carlotta appeared ready to take KJ. John frowned at her.

"It's okay this is Carlotta, she's KJ's full time nanny. She can put him down for bed."  
"Nanny?" John snapped  
Evangeline didn't understand his attitude. "Yes nanny."  
Carlotta looked at her mistress confused. "Mam, shall I put him down?"   
John shook his head. "No I will do it. Where's his room?"

Evangeline looked at John and sighed. She assumed he would want to be involved immediately so she gave Carlotta a wink. "Show John his room and where KJ likes to be placed and then bring me the baby monitor."

John walked in behind Carlotta as her son Antonio the stable hand came around the side of the house. It was after 10 pm but she figured he would stay up to greet her. 

"Evangeline!" he said walking toward her up the steps of the front porch.

Evangeline walked into his arms and hugged him. "Antonio I am so glad to see you."

"When mom called and said you'd be coming back I had to wait up to see you."

He looked at Duke the chauffer dragging and bags and smiled. "Looks like you're here for more than a weekend.

She nodded. "It's a long story" she said stepping back ashamed.   
"No…need saw it on TV. Don't worry I beefed up security. We won't have any problems out here."  
She smiled. "Well come in let me introduce you to him."  
Antonio put his arm around her. "I spoke to Jessica" he said walking across the threshold with her. She had her arm around his waist.

"She's pretty upset with me…." She said  
"She's just worried about you"  
"I know what I'm doing"  
Antonio nodded "Regardless you aren't alone. I am just up the path in the guest ranch house"

Evangeline laughed at how over protective he always was over her. She wished he and her sister had worked things out. But Jessica's wanderlust sent her away from the simple life he offered her. "Why do you think I chose this place!"

John came around the corner and saw Antonio and frowned. Evangeline saw the look on his face and began to realize he actually thought it would just be them. Hence the _honeymoon comment _. She smirked at him. It won't be that easy partner.

"Hi, welcome to Lakewood I'm Antonio Vega" he said walking to John with his hand extended.  
"Hi, call me John"  
"Nice to meet you John. I work the ranch and handle the horses. Do you ride?"  
"Ride?"  
Evangeline chuckled "I guess that means no Antonio…"  
Antonio laughed too. "Well nice to meet you John, Love to give you a tour."  
"Look forward to it!" he said smiling back.

Antonio walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Duke was headed to her bedroom with the rest of their bags. "Good night chica" he said affectionately.

"Good Night" she said hugging him tightly and walking him to the door. Duke came behind her and tipped his hat. "Good night Ms. Buchanan"   
"Good Night"

Once she closed the door she turned and saw John with the baby monitor. "Where's Carlotta?"  
"She left" he said putting it down.  
"Oh" Evangeline assumed she went to her quarters.

"So this is Lakewood…" John said sarcastically looking into the fire place.

Evangeline walked around and went to a chair across from him. Sitting in the plush soft leather she relaxed and looked at him.

"Lakewood has 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms a wine cellar and two large family rooms. The master bedroom is at the end of the hall next to KJ's room you can take the room across from it."

John fixed his cool blue eyes on her. "For now…"  
Evangeline smiled and shook her head "Are we back here again?"  
"Definitely"  
"Why do you like teasing me?" she asked looking him up and down.  
"No, Ms. Buchanan you're the one that's the tease. No red blooded man would pass up the opportunity to spend the night in your arms."

She sees his eyes darken and narrow with lust "Well this red blooded man will!" she said pointing at him.

"Its late, KJ is usually up by five. Carlotta will get him but if you want too it's fine." She said rising from the chair. Walking past him on the couch he quickly reaches up and grabs her wrist.

Evangeline stops and looks down at him and he peers up at her looking into her hazel eyes seriously. "I want you and KJ to take my name on Monday. I also want access to your bed. These things are non-negotiable." 

Evangeline snatches her wrist away "Good night!" she huffs and walks away. He turns watching her leave. She looks back at him and he sees that she feels too, even if she doesn't know it so he winks. She keeps walking.

John looks around the large family room. The couches are a dark chocolate brown and the leather is so soft you sink when you sit in them. The Persian rug in the middle of the room is filled with dark shades of browns and reds with a continuing starburst pattern. The wall out lining the fireplace is a cobble stone brick mortar. The remaining walls are a dark cherry wood paneling.

The lamps standing 4ft tall on either side of the couch have a dark brown shades over them. Walking over to the built in shelf on the side of the fire place he sees their wedding picture. Kevin is standing smugly at her side in a gray tux with a tail. She's in a soft white pearl beaded dress that dips low in the front. Her hair up in large ringlet curls and some of them spiraling down around her face.

She looks captivating and happy. If she only knew she was sleeping with the enemy he thought. Putting her picture back he saw other family photos of them on the ranch riding horses and entering horse competitions. Several accommodations for her accomplishments in the horse shows.

"So you like horses?" he said under his breath.

Finding an old worn looking album peeking though he pulls it out. On the front is a taped label that looks to be written in colored pencil in a child's handwriting **My family**. John sees that the bonding around the album is worn and torn. Taking it he goes back to the couch and opens it.

Opening the first page he sees an attractive black woman with a curly afro and large gold hoop earrings smiling holding a little girl who looks to be four or five. The girl has a head full of long twist ponytails with colorful shoe string bows. The picture is old and has a worn out pinkish discoloring to it. The way they are dressed in paisley and polyester he knows it's the 70's. This must be her mother.

He turns the page and sees a drawing. It's of a house with two stick figures outside of it. The coloring is red, blues and green with a big yellow sun looming over them. In block letters at the bottom it says **OUR HOUSE**.

John turns the page and sees another drawing with the same two figures and a birthday cake. The house is behind them. **I am 6 years old **

Thumbing through the album there are all kinds of drawings of the woman and little girl doing adventurous stuff. He closes the album and frowns. He thinks about her comment of never having a birthday and the Buchanan kids being her brother and sister and feels like a jackass.

Sighing he leans back in the couch. She was nothing like he thought. He wanted to know more.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEARTS DIVIDED: A Pot of Gold**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline stirs at the sound of wild laughter and squealing. She opens her eyes and listens then hears nothing. Last night she tossed in turn in the king size maple wood sleigh bed with the plump pillow top mattress. When Kevin became sick she slowly got used to sleep on the couch in his hospital room. Surprisingly when she stayed her during her pregnancy she slept fine. But now John under the same roof with her had her reacting in away that foreign to her and she was determined to fight it. Whatever it was.

Hearing her baby squeal laughing loudly again she smiles. So he's the culprit. She should have known the man in her life would be up raising the roof.

Looking across the room at the clock she sees it's a quarter to seven. Sounds like Carlotta had him up and eating already. Smelling the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs she sits up. Assuming that John would probably be up too. Reaching for her robe she slips it over her flimsy pink nightgown that Kevin loved. She still dressed for her dead husband even though she slept in the cold bed alone. Dropping down from her bed her feet hit the cool hard wood floor and she looks around for her slippers. Slipping them on she tightens her robe and walks out.

"Can you say Dad-deee? Come on say Dad-dee!"   
"Dad-DEE!"  
"Good boy!"  
"DADDEEE!" 

Evangeline stops frozen at the scene before her. The kitchen is a wreck and her son is sitting in his highchair with grape jelly all over his face and tray. John is cheering him on as KJ shouts out Daddy and then bursts into fits of laughter at the faces he's making. He called him Daddy? One day with the man and her baby is calling him daddy?

"What's going on?" she ask looking angrily at John  
He looks up at her and smiles "Morning mommy!"   
KJ grins "Mornen mommie!" he exclaimed waving his hand. 

"Where's Carlotta?" she asked moving into the room still not believing this man made her son call him daddy. It hurt to see him bonding with her child so quickly.  
"I let her go..."

Evangeline stopped and looked at him in shock. "You did what?"

John gave KJ his sippie cup and picks up his bowl from in front of him going back to the kitchen. "We don't need a nanny."

Evangeline feels her anger rising and tries to keep it under control "You don't make decisions like that! Who the hell are you to dismiss my staff!"

"Your staff? Exactly why would you need a _staff_ for your two year old son? I mean I know as you said you have more _money_ than god. But are you that lazy that you need to pay someone to do the simple task of waking your child?"

Evangeline breath stops at his accusations and she wants to smack him really bad. "You asss…"

KJ laughs and throws his cup and she realizes how what she was about to say. Going over to her son, she pulls back the tray and lets him out scooping him in her arms. Turning she glares at John who is looking at her amused. "Let me tell you something. Carlotta isn't just a nanny she's a family friend and she has been there for me and my son every step of the way. Don't you ever! Ever! Make an arbitrary decision about my child without consulting me! Are we clear?" 

John looks at her and then KJ who is staring at him with his wide blue eyes and jelly stained face waiting on a answer too. 

"Evangeline, are we not getting married?"  
Evangeline frowns "What does that…"  
"It has a lot to do with it. Look at me. Look hard. Do you think I'm a man that will sit back and take orders from you? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but we don't need a nanny. If she's just a family friend then cool. But no nanny!"

Evangeline glares at him feeling KJ's sticky fingers on her face. She wants to scream at him but can't think of a way to make him bend to her will.

John smiles at her. "Now do you want some eggs?"  
KJ smiles "Eggs" he says clearly  
Evangeline looks at him confused. He's slow to talk but say more words everyday. This was the first time she heard him say eggs. Holding him in front of her she kissed his sticky lips "Did momma's baby say eggs?"

KJ smiled and remained silent. Putting him back on her hip she rolled her eyes at John and turned to bathe and dress him.

John watched her walk away the tail her robe blowing lightly around her calves and her hair swaying. He got off on the wrong foot again but there are some things he just couldn't abide by. He was old fashion. It was her and his job to see after KJ not a nanny. No way in hell would he put up with that.

After cleaning the kitchen and table he heard the tapping of little feet running down the hall. Throwing the dishrag up on the sink he came out of the kitchen to see KJ fly by heading around the corner. Curious as to where he was headed he went after him almost running into Evangeline as she rounded the corner. Grabbing her by the waist to keep her from falling he enjoyed the brief contact. She blushed and moved from his grasp.

"Where did he go?" she said turning and running after him.  
"What's going on?" he asked confused running behind her.

Evangeline enters the family room and spins around confused. "KJ come to mommy"  
Watching her he looks around and don't see him. "Evangeline what's going on?"  
"He hides. But this is his first time here so I don't want him to get stuck or hurt."  
"Hides?" he said confused.  
"Just help me find him." she says going around the sofas and checking cabinets.

John looks around and sees a door to another room cracked. Going to the door he hears his son giggling and sighs relieved that he knows where he is. Pulling the door open KJ squeals and burst into laughter as if he's being tickled. John picks him up. "You are really a little rascal aren't you?"

Evangeline walks over. "Mommy doesn't like it when you hide KJ" she says sternly.  
John looks at her "Is this a routine with you two?"  
Evangeline sighs walking away. "I don't know why he does it but for the past couple of months he wants to do this."

John follows her and sees him grab that damn pacifier that's pinned to him and pop it in his mouth. Some way he's going to get him to break this habit.

Evangeline turned and looked at John "Oh and for the record I called Carlotta and told her that she will be working part-time."

John narrowed his eyes on her and Evangeline shot him the same challenging look "She will work between the hours of 10am and 4pm. That's my compromise!"

John bites his bottom lip and looks her up and down. She's changed into a pair of hip hugger jeans and a melon colored tennis shirt that was short enough to allow her breast to lift the front and reveal her belly button. He wanted to befriend her, he had to get her to stop fighting him.

"Okay that's a compromise…"  
"Glad you approve" she smirked going to the closet and opening it. John went to the sofa in the family room sitting down. KJ got down immediately and went to his mothers feet curious to see what she was doing. Evangeline grabbed a chest and pulled it out, using her free hand to push KJ away.

"You need help?"  
"No" she wheezed dropping the chest.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"His toys…" She said opening it and stepping away. KJ went straight inside pulling each piece out one by one. She went to the chair across from him and plopped down. John watched his son playing and then looked at Evangeline. "Thought you haven't been here with him?"

She nods watching him. "Carlotta brought them when she knew he was coming."  
"Guess there is a need for nanny's" he says jokingly  
Evangeline looks at him and frowns.  
"Would you loosen up around me please?" 

Evangeline blew out a breath of frustration. "Sorry John but you have to admit this awkward."

"Extremely awkward and just think tomorrow is our wedding day."  
"Speaking of that" Evangeline said sitting up straight. "We need to clear the air about some things."  
John looks at her and smirks "Yes clear some things up."

"Last night you said you wanted us to take your name"  
"I did"  
"Well, I mean…Kevin's a Buchanan and along with that name comes…."  
"No!"  
"John hear me out first."  
"NO!"  
Sighing she shoots him an angry look "Why are you doing this?"  
"Kevin is not a Buchanan. You know that and he has a lot to be proud of being a McBain."  
Evangeline narrows her eyes on him. "Like what?"  
"Well he's half Irish and that in itself is a great thing"  
Evangeline laughs "Really? Why is that?"  
John smiles at her "We Irish men love and work hard. He comes from a great stock of heroes and warriors!"

Evangeline sees John eyes sparkle and she can't deny she finds him extremely attractive. Pushing those desirable thoughts away she smiles at him. "Like who?"  
"Like who what?" John asked frowning.  
"Who's a famous Irishman he's related too."

John laughs and looks over at his son. "KJ!" Kevin looks up holding his blocks and hammer sucking his pacifier wide eyed. "Have you ever heard of the famous Patty McBain?" KJ blinks and then goes back to playing.

Evangeline chuckles "Guess not"

"That's because he hasn't spent enough time with his dad. He will learn soon enough."  
Evangeline continues to laugh "So what did Patty McBain do?"  
"I thought you never asked." He said moving down the couch so he was closer to the chair she sat in.

"Patty lived in Limerick during the first World War. He was the only documented Irishmen to actually capture a leprechaun."

Evangeline rolls her eyes "Oh brother..."

"No, it's true. His village was very poor. They were potato farmers and could barely keep food on the table. Patty was determined to find away to help his community and he did just that"

"How so?" she asked enjoying his animation when he spoke. KJ stopped and was staring at him too.

"He fell asleep one day in a potato patch and terrible storm blew over his village. Patty awoke to a downpour like no other. Desperate for cover he found a large tree with a gaping whole chewed out of the center base. It was large enough to seat 3 grown men comfortably. Patty hid inside with his potato sack waiting on the rain to stop. Of course being Patty he fell asleep again. Then suddenly he awoke." John started moving his hands and telling the story attracting more of KJ's attention. He put down his blocks and came over and stood in front of him listening sucking that pacifier. Evangeline saw how captivated KJ was with the story and smiled. 

"Well Patty heard the most beautiful music he ever heard." John whistled a low musical tune and KJ clapped his hands and bobbed his head like he always did when he heard music.

"Patty was so drawn by the jingling melody he carefully peeked out of that big old ugly tree….and guess what he saw" KJ looked at him waiting to hear. "A _leprechaun_ KJ dragging his pot of gold. And oh KJ what a magnificent pot of gold this was. It not only sparkled and shine but spilling out of it was a rainbow that reached all the way up the heavens" he said pointing to sky, KJ and Evangeline both looked up to the ceiling.

"Well Patty was terrified. Leprechauns were mean trolls and very protective of their gold. He knew if he just followed the Leprechaun to wear he hid the gold the village would be rich beyond anyone's belief. And that's what Patty did. He hid in the trees and watched the Leprechaun go to a puddle that had formed on the ground. Using his wand the puddle opened up to a hole and the Leprechaun lowered the gold inside. He closed the hole with a little slit so that the rainbow could shoot up through the sky."

"Patty so excited stepped on a branch under his foot causing the leprechaun to turn around surprised. The troll squealed in anger "WHO GOES DERE! YOU TRYAN TO STEAL ME GOLD! COME OUT! COME OUT!"

KJ backed away frightened by Johns voice and John winked at him. "Well Patty came out of his hiding place. _It is me sir, Patty._ The leprechaun saw Patty and immediately wanted to eat him. Patty saw the leprechaun lick his lips and decided to fool him into giving up the gold. _SIR, I CAME TO WARN YA. DEY WANT YA GOLD_"

Evangeline was enjoying the story immensely and she knew KJ loved storytelling but to have his attention for this long was a near miracle. John had a way with her son that was all their own. She liked it.

"Well the leprechaun being the paranoid soul that he was became alarmed. ME GOLD! ME GOLD! DEY WANT ME GOLD! Patty nodded that's right they want your gold. You must hide from them now before they get here. If you get into my potato sack I can distract them from this area and then let you go. Well the leprechaun was a lot of things but smart wasn't one of them. He readily agreed to what Patty asked and climbed into the bag. Patty slipped off his wand from his belt loop as he helped him inside. Once the leprechaun was trapped Patty jumped up and down! He'd fooled him KJ he caught him so he had full access to the gold. And if you know Leprechauns they keep several stashes of gold. Being trapped in Patty's sack he had to confess to all his hiding spots."

John started clapping excitedly and so did KJ.

"So let me guess. Patty became a local celebrity and the village in Limerick became wealthy beyond belief…"

John looked at her and winked. "That's right! Now do you see why he has to take on the name McBain, it's nearly a household name in Ireland."

Evangeline smiled "I understand, of course he should be a McBain."  
"He already is" John said looking at him. KJ went to him and climbed in his lap putting his head on his chest.  
"So what was your other concern?" John asked rubbing his sons back.  
Evangeline studied him holding her son and didn't know how to approach the subject of sex.

Then it came to her. "The honeymoon request."

John's eyes lit up "Yes….the honeymoon. Can't wait for that!"  
Evangeline shook her head smiling. "Well I got another deal for you."  
"Deal? I thought the marriage was the deal?"

"Nope…and I suggest you listen up if you want any hopes of getting your honeymoon…."

John looked at her intrigued. She was toying with him, trying to find away to sidestep the intimacy in their bargain. He wasn't sure he was going to hold her to it, but he sure would like too. "Okay what's the deal?"

"You ride Dora and jump one gate and I will let you in my bed."  
"Dora?"  
"Yes, she my prize mare…I'll introduce her to you today."  
"You want me to ride a horse to sleep with you? That's the best you could come up with?"  
Evangeline smirked. "Trust me John it will be a challenge."  
"Hey animals love me!"  
"They do?"  
"They sure do….I'll ride the horse and move my stuff into the master suite tomorrow night"  
"Tomorrow hunh? That means you will have less than a day to prepare."  
"Hey just take me to her."  
"So we got a deal?"  
"What happens if I fail at jumping this gate?"   
"If you fail you accept my friendship and that is all, we never bring up you in my bed again."

John smiles at her "I have an additional request."  
"Okay…" she says suspiciously  
"If I do this and I jump the gate you not only allow me into your bed. You remove that wedding ring and wear the one I have for you."  
Evangeline smile dropped "What?"  
John stares at her "We're getting married, what you think I didn't get you a ring?"

"I won't take off my ring!" she said defensively.

"Evangeline play fair. Tomorrow we start a family and I think family is very important to you. I need you to give me a fair shot. I am up for your challenge but I want all of you as the prize"

Evangeline shakes her head no as her eyes well with tears "I won't take off my ring, No!"  
"Then we go back to our original deal and you allow me into your bed anyway."

Evangeline looks at him and shoots him an angry look. "Fine you win…oh and good luck you're going to need it!" she snaps getting up and walking out.

KJ sees his mother leave and raises his head pushing off of John's lap running after her whining. John sat back on the couch and sighed. He wanted her to let him in. He wanted to know her. If he made her feel like it was her choice he'd have a better chance. But a horse there was no way in hell he could ride a horse. He never even touched one before. Yuck! Getting up from couch he walked out of the family room to see why KJ ran after her crying. He saw her cutting up an apple for him. 

"I think I am going out to the stables to meet this Dora"

Evangeline looked up "Okay" she said passing their son a piece of apple.

John watched her mother over KJ and he thought of the photo album. What happened to her at five that made her create that book? She looked up at the way he was staring and frowned.

"You're doing it again."  
"What" he asked embarrassed that she caught him.  
"Staring, you stare at me all the time. Why?"  
John smiled "Can't believe you have to ask" he said turning and walking out.

Evangeline watched him leave. She didn't understand him. He was being nasty to her one minute and giving her adoring looks the next. She figured it was all about the conquest, he was playing her. Well Dora would even the score. KJ pulled on her pants leg with his hand stretched to her for more. His jaw was bulging with the whole slice of apple inside.

She smiled bent and stuck her finger inside his mouth and made him bite a piece. "Don't worry sweetie. Mommy is smarter than daddy. He won't be in my bed" she said trying to convince herself more than KJ.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Learning to Ride Part I**

by tarskeewee08

John walked down the steps onto the cemented drive heading for the stables. It was still fairly early in the day and as he turned he saw the driver pulling up with who he suspected was Carlotta inside. Shaking his head he could see the stables in the distance and headed toward them. Evangeline was just as stubborn as he was. But at least she gave into part of his request and compromised.

Sticking his hands in his pockets he surveyed her land that stretched for miles. The grass green and evenly mowed glistening with morning dew. Many trees outlines the outsider perimeter of he land and a few were spaced out sparing bending slightly with the breeze.

Arriving at the log gate that surrounded the left side of the stables he pulled on the double latch to release it. The wooden gate creaked loudly as he tugged on it swinging it open for him to step through. He looked further up and saw a small medium and large gate positioned several feet apart for jumping. The large one of appeared to be four feet tall.

"How in the hell am I going to do this?" he said standing staring at them in disbelief.  
"Do what?"  
Turning he saw Antonio with rubber boots on and work gloves. He wore jeans, red and brown plaid shirt and a navy baseball cap.  
"I have to jump one of those!" John said pointing at the gates in the field.

Antonio frowned. "You what?"  
John shook his head looking back at the gates. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

He looked at John standing in jeans and white tennis shoes already stained by the muddy grass he had to trek through to get here. "I thought you said you don't ride?"

"I don't"  
"So you go from not riding a horse to jumping a gate? Mind if I ask why?" Antonio said smirking.  
"Me and the lady have a wager and I want to win."  
"A wager? What kind of wager?"  
John sucked his teeth. "It's personal. But I need your help."

Antonio shook his head. "Nope…my alliances are with Evangeline!"  
John threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Trust me my winning this wager is in the best interest of Evangeline."  
Antonio laughed again. "I'll bet"  
"Can you take me to meet Dora?"

"Dora!" Antonio exclaimed in shock "She wants you to ride Dora?"  
John sees the surprised amusement on his face and doesn't like it. "What's wrong with Dora?" he asked frowning.

Now Antonio is doubling over with laughter. He grabs hold to the gate to keep from falling to the ground and laughs hysterically. John folds his arms and glares at him. He doesn't like being the butt of the joke. Antonio sees that John is irritated and works hard to collect himself. Finally reducing his laughter to sporadic giggles he straightens up.

"Man, yes I will help you….if I don't you'll break your neck!"  
"Why is that?" John snapped.

Antonio shook his head. "Dora doesn't let anyone ride her but Vangie. Not even Kevin could mount her. How soon do you have to be ready for this wager?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Antonio rolls his eyes. "Why in the hell did you agree to that kind of timeline? Even if it wasn't Dora you wouldn't pull that off"

"Look, just take me to the damn horse!"

Antonio smiles seeing that he's pushed it with him. "Fine, follow me."

John walks across the squishy grass to the stables and is assaulted by the pungent smells of manure and hay. He looks at the horses that seem to all turn and stare at the city slicker that thinks he can ride a champion mare and jump a gate in a day. Why did he agree to this? How the hell would he pull this off?

Antonio points out the different horses to him. "We have a Shire, Dutch Warmbloods and Arabians."

John looks at them and frowned not knowing what any of that meant. He saw they were well groomed and beautiful. One to his left had a white streak down the bridge of its nose with a caramel colored coat. It was beautiful. "What is that one?" he asked

Antonio stopped and looked to where he was pointing. "That's Charlotte and she was Kevin's she's a prize sport horse. A Dutch WarmBlood."

"Oh?" John said staring at the horse.

Antonio moved down the stable and he turned following him looking back at the horse that looked extremely starved for attention. He loved animals even though he rarely saw any. Turning he saw at the end of the stable in the biggest stall was a coal black mare sporting a silky shiny black mane. The coat on this horse shined reminding him of soft velvet. He instantly knew who she was.

"Wow she's beautiful!"  
Antonio stood next to him smiling. "You should see Evangeline ride her, now that's a sight."  
"Is it?" Evangeline said standing behind them with her hands on her hips. 

Llanfair

Jessica went to the door telling the butler she will get it. Opening the door she frowned at Attorney Garrett. "It's about time!" she said clearly aggravated.

The attorney walked in and blushed "I am sorry Ms Buchanan but its Sunday and I had to take my mother to church."

"I'm sorry Garrett, we're all upset since Van and KJ left. This place feels like a crypt without them here. Follow me."

The attorney nodded and walked down the hall with Jessica. She turned and went into Evangeline's office near the parlor and immediately walked behind the desk sitting down.  
She looked at him and he saw the anger sparkling in her eyes. "I want to know everything about him! I know her and she did her homework. What do you have?"

"I can't do that Ms. Jessica….you know that."  
"Tell me Garrett. You work for my family. This is a family matter!"  
"Evangeline was specific she knew you would try this. She called me yesterday after the party, I was told not to disclose the information she collected on McBain."

Jessica glared at him. She wasn't surprised Evangeline threw up this roadblock. But she was determined nonetheless to circumvent it.

"If she went through that much trouble there has to be something you guys have. Why on earth would she suppress it? I mean she is marrying the guy tomorrow."

"And you have to let her. These things were perpetrated by his wife not him. He's a victim too. To expose this would only paint Evangeline as vindictive. The courts wouldn't find him unfit based on this. Hell they may have more sympathy for him."

"So it was something his wife did?"  
"That's all I can reveal and the only reason I am revealing that to you is to explain the sensitivity of this matter. Ms. Buchanan is no fool. She knows how to handle Mr. McBain."

"My sister is too trusting. I have to protect her. The first place to start is with the Cramer's. But how on earth do I get them to talk to me?"

"Good luck!" Attorney Garrett said laughing.

Jessica eyes grew big. "That doctor. Spencer Truman wasn't he David Spencer's brother?"  
Garrett nodded "He is."  
"Mom said David and Dorian split."  
"Really?" Garrett said frowning.

Jessica smiled. "Thanks Garrett, you've been a big help!"

Back at Lakewood

John looked at her and smiled. He desperately wanted to see her on the horse. "I hear you picked the one horse for me that no one can ride?" he said amused at her craftiness.

Evangeline winked. "Oh….Dora's a sweetie" she said walking through them to her horse. The horse snorted excitedly greeting her and Evangeline kissed his nose rubbing the side of her face lovingly. John watched her glow around the animal and smiled at seeing a softer side of her.

She turned and looked at John. "Come here John let me introduce you!"

John looked at Antonio who shrugged. The horse eye black and sparkling like a diamond fixed on him and John knew that he should tread carefully.

Evangeline smiled "Now don't hesitate and don't be afraid, horses are sensitive creatures, they can smell fear. Give me your hand."

He stuck his hand out and she pulled him over "Touch her here." She said placing it on the top part of Dora's silky forehead. Dora snorted and bucked her head at the touch.

Evangeline frowned "Dora! Be nice…this is KJ's daddy" she said sternly.

The horse settled and allowed John's hand. John slowly rubbed downward and Evangeline gently pulled her hand away. She watched John stroke Dora and beamed at him. "I'm really impressed. Antonio is the only other man that can touch her."

"And that's only if she's in the mood" Antonio said laughing.

John relaxed and began to be hopeful that he would pull this off. Looking back at Evangeline he smiled "Will you ride her for me?"

Evangeline studied his face. "I haven't ridden her since Kevin died." She said softly.  
John looked back at Dora who appeared to long for her touch just as he did "Well she shouldn't be made to suffer any longer."

Antonio went over and put his arm around Evangeline "Come on Vangie, I'll get her ready for you. Plus if you want him to ride her you will have to break her in. You know how temperamental she is."

Evangeline eyes glistened. "Okay" she said weakly,

John stepped away and walked over. "Cool. Then I get my lessons."  
Antonio nodded. "Yeah but on Charlotte first not Dora"  
"Charlotte? That's Kevin's horse!" Evangeline snapped.

"So Charlotte belongs to Kevin that means she can't be ridden again? Does that make any sense?" Antonio asked looking her in the eye. "It's time we move forward Vangie, it took you two years to come back to a place you love so much. Now that you're here I think you need to breathe some life back into this place."

Evangeline looked at John who was watching her. She knew that Antonio was right. But dammit everything was moving so fast. She was perfectly comfortable in living in her grief but in a matter of days everything had turned upside down. "Whatever!" she said walking away.

John came up and put his hand on Antonio's shoulder. "Thanks man" 

Antonio looked at him. "Didn't do it for you. She's a real special lady and in a lot of pain. I want her happy again. She loves that mare and the way she shared her was her way of connecting with you. So I see that you make her smile and I will encourage that."

John nodded. He looked over at Evangeline getting feed and going to Charlotte feeding her out of her hand. "Can you answer a question for me?"

Antonio was walking to pull down a saddle. He looked back and nodded "Sure what is it?"

"Does she have family? I mean real family not the Buchanan's"  
Antonio frowned. "The Buchanan's are real family"  
John shook his head. "I found this album and I'm afraid to broach the subject with her."

Antonio froze then looked over to him slowly. "Leave it alone John. I can't believe she had it lying around where you could find it. Regardless just leave it alone."

John saw her walking back over. She saw the tension between them. "Everything cool?"  
Antonio lifted the saddle and went to Dora's stall. "Sure is" he said going in and working to get the horse ready.

John walked over to her. "So I've been wondering how it would be to see you ride….the horse that is."

Evangeline laughed at his corny joke "Come with me."

Following her out they went over to the edge of the fence where he saw the gates. Evangeline pointed at the smaller one. "KJ could jump that gate….so this should be pretty easy for you."

John sucked his teeth "You think I'll loose this bet! You evidently haven't picked up on how bad I want you." he said moving into her space.

Evangeline blushed and tried to step back but the fence behind her prevented it "Well…I…" 

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." he said in a low smoky voice. Evangeline looked into his face and her heartbeat quickened. She saw his need for her and it awakened something in her that her dead husband hadn't touched and that frightened her. "Excuse me" she said pushing pass him.

John got a whiff of her scent as she grazed pass him making him smile. He watched her walk over to the opening of the fence and greeted Antonio and Dora. Placing her foot in the stirrup and holding onto the handle of the sandal she threw her leg over the back of the horse gracefully. Leaning over she patted the smooth black neck on the animal and clicked her heels. Dora started in a slow gait around the perimeter of the fence. He saw her bouncing on the horse her long mane as black and silky as Dora's blowing in the wind.

It was an amazing sight. She veered him to the right and headed toward the large gate he saw. Evangeline squeezed her thighs and Dora responded picking up speed. Leaning with her hips raised she angled and braced herself as Dora leaped through the air gracefully glided over the gate. Racing around again she went to the smaller gates and did them as well. John was completely mesmerized. Going to the far end of the fence she steered the horse out of the gate and took off across her land and John watched her ride off into the distance her hair blowing in the wind.

Antonio came over "You ready?"

Still thunderstruck by the exotic image of her riding that black beauty he was speechless. Antonio smiled. "Kevin used to come out here and watch her all the time. Most erotic thing to witness her and that horse"

John nodded swallowing hard he found his voice but his heart still beat rapidly in his chest. "What were they like together?"

Antonio leaned on the gate and saw the fading image of Evangeline racing further away from them. "She loved him a lot." He said sadly.

John looked at him and frowned "And Kevin? Did he love her?"

"He loved having her. Kevin Buchanan was a selfish spoiled man and Evangeline is blinded to his imperfections." 

John saw the anger on Antonio's face. "You didn't like him?"  
Antonio's face darkened. "I wanted to marry his sister."  
"Jessica?"  
"Yeah, but Kevin made sure that didn't happen."  
"How..?"

Antonio let go of his hold on the fence. "You ready for that lesson?"  
John nodded "Let's go." Walking behind Antonio he thought of secrets and how the Buchanan's had their fair share of them. He was so glad that he and Kelly didn't have a marriage based on lies and deception.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Learning to Ride Part II**

by tarskeewee08

John stood next to the horse nervous as hell. Antonio sighed. "Man are you going to get on or what?" John looked at him and then the horse whose head was turned backward looking at him impatiently too. 

"Okay tell me again. What do I do?"  
Antonio rolled his eyes. "Put your hand on the handle of the saddle and your right foot here on the stirrup. Brace yourself and swing your left leg over in one swoop."

John looked at Charlotte who snorted and turned her head to his naiveté. Sucking in his breath he pulled himself up as Charlotte took a step and fell backwards out of the strap. Antonio grabbed his arm keeping him from crashing to the ground.

"Look bro, the horse knows that you are scared and she isn't going to play nice. Charlotte is a sweet heart and we can work with her but Dora's a bitch. She could throw you or worse deliver a swift kick that would have you eating baby food from a jar for the rest of your life."

John laughed. "Okay..okay…give me a second!"  
Gaining his confidence he grabbed the handle of the saddle and swiftly moved mounting Charlotte and grinning wildly at Antonio who stepped away clapping. "Now let's jump a gate!" 

Antonio laughed. "No..let's not!"

"I don't have much time man. Just tell me how to make her jump. I saw Evangeline do it…looks like a piece of cake."  
Antonio went to Charlotte and stroked her under her throat latch. "Slow down. We'll get to it soon enough. Now I need to explain the rules."

"Rules? You wait until I get up here to explain the rules?"  
Antonio laughed "Listen, First to make her go you squeeze your thighs and cluck your tongue." he demonstrated.

"Okay…" John said   
"Use the reigns to turn her but never never pull back hard on them when approaching the jump. She will throw you and probably stump you to death for pissing her off"

John laughed. "I thought you pulled back to make her stop?"  
"You do once she has slowed herself to a very moderate pace."  
John nodded and Antonio grabbed the bottom part of the reins. "Now go."

John squeezed his thighs and clucked his tongue, Charlotte started to walk slowly. Antonio led them around the fence twice and then let him go. Walking over to the fence he climbed it and sat down watching John take Charlotte around. Hearing the thundering hoofs of Dora approaching, Antonio looked back and saw Evangeline coming up the rear. She slowed the horse next to Antonio on the opposite side of the gate. Her face was pale as a ghost at the sight of John on Kevin's horse.

Antonio felt sorry for her. "You okay?"  
She looked at him and tried to smile "I guess. He's doing pretty well."  
Antonio looked at John who now had the horse going at a smooth trot much faster that the slow gait he started with. "What's this wager, he seems determined to win?"  
The color returned to Evangeline's cheeks and she smiled "Nothing…just a stupid bet."

Before Antonio could question her further they both looked up the roaring sound of Jessica's convertible Mercedes driving across the green acreage heading for them.

"I have told that girl not drive that car on the land like that!" Antonio hissed.

Evangeline could see her sister's blonde hair blowing in the wind and her designer shades shielding the anger in her eyes. "Leave her alone, she's just upset about me." she said climbing down from Dora and tying her to the fence.

Jessica stopped her car and Evangeline approached it smiling. "Came to see KJ?" she asked trying to be nonchalant.

Jessica got out and slammed the door. "I came to talk some sense into you!" she snapped tearing off her shades and throwing them into the vehicle.

She then turned and looked at Antonio who rolled his eyes at her. He got down and went to John who was now riding the horse expertly. "What is he doing on my brother's horse!" 

Evangeline looked back "Jessie please.."  
"No Van, this is crazy. You moved him here and you're marrying him. My god will you sleep with him in your dead husband's bed?"  
"Stop it!" Evangeline shouted.  
Jessica winced and tears welled in her eyes. Folding her arms she looked at Evangeline pouting "Van, you don't know him. You're moving way to fast."

Evangeline went to her sister and pulled her into her arms. Jessica hugged her back glaring at John over her shoulder.

"I'm just doing what's best for my son. We have an arrangement and so far KJ's benefiting from it."  
"Mom said he fired Carlotta!"  
"That was a mistake…"  
"I'll bet!"  
"Listen to me…"  
"No, I want to know why you didn't blow him out of the water with the evidence you have on his wife!"

Evangeline stepped back shocked. "Come here!" Snatching her wrist she forced her to walk back to the house with her.

John looked at the scene. He saw the way Jessica glared at him and then Evangeline drag her away. Shaking his head he waited until Charlotte slowed down to pull back on the reigns bringing her to a stop. Antonio approached clapping. "Very good. But multiply that pace times 10 for the jump."

"Are you serious?"  
"Somewhat..." he said chuckling.  
John looked at the two retreating women and pointed "What was that about?"  
Antonio turned around and looked "Jessica seems to have a problem with you dude."  
"No kidding."  
"Are you really going to marry her tomorrow?" Antonio asked looking at him concerned.  
"Yeah."  
"Evangeline is a very caring person but she has scars John. Don't play games with her. She will do anything for her son, but don't manipulate her feelings for your own gain."

John holding onto the handle of the strap rose on the horse and threw his leg back over to come down. Patting Charlotte on the back he smiled at Antonio. "I just want a family"  
Antonio looked him up and down. "You married Kelly Cramer…didn't you?"  
John nodded.

"Sorry for your loss."  
Stroking Charlotte he sighed "Yeah it's been rough, did you know her?"  
"Sure did she used to date Mr. Buchanan"  
John's hand froze. He narrowed his eyes on Antonio "She did what?"  
"Oh, I thought you knew. It was years ago before Evangeline came to town."

John felt his stomach tighten and that anger in him that he thought had settled start to swell in his belly. "I had no idea."

Antonio shrugged "Why do you think Dorian hates Vikki? That's one of the reasons." He said walking over to Dora and untying her. He looked at John standing there red faced. "What's wrong?"  
John swallowed and waited until his anger quieted down. "Just had to hear that my wife had a life before me and found it hard to take."

Antonio nodded. "I'll put Dora back. I suggest you practice some more with Charlotte after I'm done with my chores I'll come back and we can try the 2 inch gate."

John nodded. He watched Antonio walk away. Kelly dated Kevin? Why didn't Dorian mention that to him when he told her about KJ? John looked toward the house. He knew he shouldn't be bothered by that but knowing how despicable Kevin Buchanan was it made him sick that his precious Kelly was with him. Charlotte snorted at him and he looked back at the horse. "Fuck it" he mumbled climbing back on the horse. He wanted to forget that little information.

"Owe Vangie let me go!" Jessica snapped as Evangeline pushed her through the door.  
Evangeline came in behind her. "You listen to me. I don't know what you think you know but you stay out of this!"   
"Why? Someone has to help you keep KJ"  
"I am not loosing KJ"  
"How do you know that? You marry that jerk he has even more legal claim to him."  
"Jessie sweetie like it or not he's KJ's father. I can't change that. I have to deal with the situation the best way I can."  
"That's not true. You need to talk to David, he left Dorian he may know something about Kelly that could help you!"  
"No Jessie! I won't do it that way!" 

Jessica looks at Van hurt. She will lose her and KJ to this man. Next thing she'll be threatening to leave with him. Move away from them. She wouldn't loose her, they were family and she was a Buchanan dammit. "Vangie please listen to me. Don't do this, let's find another way."

Opening the door Evangeline stepped aside for her to leave. "I want you to go Jess"   
"Van…."  
"No, I'm sorry sweetie but I can't have you here this upset. I don't need you interfering with this arrangement. My marrying him is for my own piece of mind. As my husband I know where he is. KJ never leaves my side. You of all people know I couldn't survive having my baby taken from me. So go, after the wedding when things settle down I will come to you and we will get past this."

Jessica openly crying now pushes past her sister and rushes out of the house. Evangeline closes the door and swallows her own tears. It killed her to see Jessica in pain like this, but she had to preserve her agreement with John. She couldn't risk him changing his mind and taking KJ for these weekend visits. She wouldn't abide by any type of joint custody arrangement. She knew she was paranoid but she couldn't do it.

John readied for the jump. Antonio gave him the whistle to pick up speed he lifted in a crouching stance and braced himself as Charlotte neared the gate. As soon as she was ready to jump he closed his eyes and did what he was told not too pulling on the reigns. The horse bucked and he was immediately thrown to the left. Hitting the ground with a thud he rolled over avoiding Charlotte's hoofs as they came back down.

Antonio ran over to John panicked and saw him already rising. "You okay?"  
"Yeah man, feelings hurt more than anything." John looked up to see Jessica walking to her car. She stopped and shot him a murderous look then got inside. "Maybe I should go inside and see if everything is okay."

Antonio looked back at Jessica spewing grass and dirt under her spinning tires as she sped away and shakes his head. "That's just Jessie" he said.

John saw Charlotte now on the other side of the field and sighed "If I can't get her to jump then how in the world am I going to get Dora too"

Antonio looked at him then Charlotte "Okay here's the deal. There's a way to get Dora to soften to you. I never told Kevin because I didn't like him." Antonio said laughing.

"Okay tell me!" John said laughing.  
"Apples."   
"Apples?"  
"Yep Van gives them to her. I treat her with them all the time. You give her some apples and I guarantee she will soften up to you. As for the jump, Dora's a pro and she loves to jump forces Van to take her to a jump every time she mounts her. Just steer her to the gate lean into her and relax she will do it all for you."

"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
John stuck out his hand. "Thanks man for being so cool and helping me today."  
"No problem."

Later that night

John looked up as Evangeline came back down the hall. She smiled at him. "KJ's asleep you going to bed?"

"I was wondering if you would share a glass of wine with me first?" he said pulling out a wine bottle he got from down in the cellar after riding today.

"Why did you get that?" she asked suspiciously  
John put the bottle down on the table and rose walking over to her. Evangeline looked at him baffled.  
"I think we should spend the evening learning about each other."  
"For what?"  
"For us, for our son. We are getting married tomorrow."  
Evangeline noticed how he had a habit of standing in her space when he spoke to her. She discreetly stepped back and he took a step forward.

John reached for her hand and pulled her over to the sofa. She allowed him to lead her. Taking a seat she watched him sit next to her and her heart beat faster. "I don't want to drink with you tonight."  
'That's fine….then maybe you want to tell me why you're scared."  
Evangeline frowned. "Scared?"  
"Scared enough to invite me into your home and marry me."  
"I don't understand"  
John touched her hand. "I know you love KJ and I do too but tomorrow you are becoming my wife, and that's a life time deal for me. I like you. I want to know the woman I'm marrying. But I get the sense that you are doing this out of fear. I need you to loosen up with me Van, let me in."

Evangeline moved away from him. "Are you kidding me?"  
John looked at her shocked "What?"  
Evangeline stood up. "Look, let's not kid ourselves. The only reason we are here is because of KJ, I wasn't looking for a relationship or anything romantic from you."

John stood up and Evangeline backed away her leg hitting the coffee table. He went to move to her and she side stepped him turning to leave. Grabbing her wrist he stopped her. "I want to know more about you. Why is that such a horrible thing?"  
Snatching her hand away she stepped back. "It just is!"  
"Why?" he said still approaching.  
"Because…"  
"Why?"  
Walking backward she came up against the wall. "I'm married."  
He smiled at her. "No Van, you are widowed."  
"Don't call me Van you don't know me well enough to call me Van!"  
John stood in front her close enough to feel her breath on his face. "But I want too."  
"Please move"  
"You uncomfortable?"

Evangeline looked into his eyes and her breath quickened. "Move."  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he said staring at her features taking it all in. She smelled of orange sherbet ice cream that KJ got all over her when she tried to remove his bowl from him.

"John, move" she said still held by his gaze.  
"I'll ask you again, why are you scared. I lost someone too and I was frightened for a long time. But I met you and KJ and now I want to know and experience more. Don't you want that?"

Evangeline didn't know how to respond. "I don't want to discuss this."  
John moved in closer to her his lips centimeters from hers. She looked into his deep blue eyes and held her breath. Placing her hands flat against the door she felt panic and longing rising in her chest. "I don't want you scared of me" he said softly in a low hoarse whisper. 

Evangeline's heart now pounding in her chest made her feel weak. She wanted him to do it. God every nerve in her body ached for his touch. Her eyes lowering with her building desire she braced her for the first kiss she would have since her husband died.

And then he pulled back. She blushed from the heat burning in her loins for him and fled the room.

John watched her go and smiled. He saw it in her eyes. He didn't know it until today after practicing on the horse and then coming in and bathing his son with her standing over him barking orders how to wipe his butt.

Then sitting down with his new family and eating what Carlotta had prepared. Taking KJ's pacifier and hiding it only to have him kick and howl in fits of anger. Watching Evangeline go to her purse and get her spare then pop it in her baby's mouth and roll her eyes at him. The ice cream he fed him while Evangeline fussed that he didn't need the sugar. When she couldn't take it any longer she went to take the bowl and KJ stuck his chubby hands inside grabbing the cold ice cream and throwing it on her shirt. Putting him to bed and telling him another Irish fairytale before he fell asleep sucking away on that blasted pacifier. All of these events told him the truth. He wanted a life with her. He wanted a fresh start. He could have a new beginning.

John felt as if he emerged from his cocoon. He was desperate to do so as well. Walking to the kitchen he went to the refrigerator and got an apple. Getting a knife he cut it into fours and raced out the door. The night air was warm and breezy. He walked in the dark to the stable. He saw the light on at the guest house and considered asking Antonio for help but decided to try this on his own.

Walking into the stables he turned on the lights and went straight for Dora. She snorted at him and bucked her head several times in protest of him coming near her. Opening his hands he revealed the apples. Dora stopped snorting and watched him intensely. "Can we be friends?" he asked smiling.

Evangeline put on her nightgown and thought about the desire she felt when he pinned her to the wall. Raising her hand she lightly touched her lips. What would she have done if he kissed her? Of course she was attracted to him but she hadn't really entertained the thought of being involved with him.

She still felt married as crazy as that sounded. Looking down at her hand she saw her ring sparkling. "Oh Kevin" she sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Getting up she went to the picture on the nightstand near the window. Kevin smiled at her from the picture and her pain over loosing him slithered through her gut like a snake making her sick with sorrow. She had to let her husband go but she didn't know how. Hearing what sounded like Dora she looked up to the window. Pulling up the blinds she saw John on her. Trotting around the field. Her heart stopped. Dora could kill him. Raising the window she stuck her head out of the window. "John!" she shouted. He looked up at her and waved, then did the unthinkable. He bent and made Dora take up more speed.

"Oh god!" Grabbing her robe she put on her slippers and raced out of the room to the front of the house. Running down the stairs she rounded the side of the house. As soon as she turned the corner she saw him coming back around and heading to the gate.

"John…no!" she yelled. She hadn't planned on him doing this alone. Actually she hoped he would chicken out. "John!" running and sliding in the grass her slippers wet from the soft muddy ground she watched in horror as he leaped in the air and went sailing over the gate coming down gracefully.

Evangeline stopped in shock. Her screams had alerted Antonio and he came racing outside watching amazed. She walked slowly to the gate. As John brought Dora around and pulled her into a stop.  
He looked at Evangeline panting and smiling. "Looks like I won the bet."  
Evangeline laughed. "Yeah I guess you did."  
John winked and she shook her head turning to head back to the house. Climbing down off Dora Antonio approached. "Damn man that was suicide doing that alone."  
He watched Evangeline hair blowing in the night air along with the hem of her robe smiling. "It was worth it" he said patting Dora "Well worth it!"


	14. Chapter 14

**HEARTS DIVIDED: We're McBains Now!**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline moaned and turned over. She opened her eyes slowly focusing on the room and gasped in shock. Lifting from her head from the pillow she looked at the magenta colored velvet ring case lying on the pillow next to her.

Sitting up in bed she stared at it. She looked over to her bedroom door and it was still closed as she had left it last night. Listening to the baby monitor she heard the light snore of her baby. The clock on her dresser said it was six in the morning and she was surprised he was still sleep.

Slowly she reached for the box and held it in her hand. Running her finger across the velvety smooth covering she smiled slightly. So he came in her room in the dead of night and laid this next to her. He was a man of many surprises. Raising her other hand to her face she looked at her wedding ring. She was marrying another man today, was it really unreasonable for him to expect her to remove her dead husbands ring. Sighing she flipped open the ring box.

Inside lay a 2ct square cut diamond with single diamond brackets on either side. It was very beautiful.

But what did this mean?

This ring was some form of a commitment and could she really make that to a man she'd hated when she first met and only known personally for two days. Closing the box she leaned back against the headboard. What had she gotten herself into? She remembered Jessie's words. How on earth could she bring another man into her husband's home? Let alone into his bed.

Last night he won the bet. She laughed softly to herself at the idea that he saddled mounted and rode Dora. She had to admit she was being mean by wagering that he ride her mare. Dora under normal circumstances wouldn't let him within 10 feet. But these weren't normal circumstances were they?

Hearing KJ cry she turned and looked at the monitor. He was definitely overdue to wake up.

Before she could move she heard John's voice.  
"Morning man…"

"Aweee…what's wrong? Somebody cranky this morning?"

KJ continued to whine and then stopped. Evangeline assumed by the abruptness he put his pacifier in his mouth.

"About this pacifier, we need to talk" John voice crackled through the baby monitor.

Evangeline folded her arms and listened.  
"Do you know what happens to little boys that suck on these things?"

Silence

"They grow a third nose" he said tickling him. Evangeline heard KJ giggle and then grow quiet which means he still had his binky. She listened to John try another approach. "Can daddy taste it?" 

Silence

"Come on KJ give daddy a taste." 

Evangeline heard John laugh then make sucking noise "Wow that taste good. Can I have it?" Evangeline wondered what KJ did to that response but didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Okay KJ you win for now. But someway somehow Daddy is going to get that pacifier from you. Now let's peak at mommy and see if she got the present from daddy."

Evangeline looked at the ring box in her lap and contemplated what she should do. Looking at her hand she fingered her wedding ring. She had no idea if she could pull this off. Hearing a soft knock on the door she smiled. "Come in.."

John pushed the door open and walked in with their son in his arms. KJ smiled at her immediately sucking his pacifier. "Looks like you didn't win that battle in there."

"I got close he let me suck it briefly"

Evangeline frowned. "Okay…"  
John looked at the ring box in her lap. "Do you like it?"  
"It's beautiful John really."  
"But?"  
"I didn't say a but"   
"Your face says but, Evangeline"  
"John…"  
"Evangeline, I'm living in the man's house. Everything around us reminds you of your life with him. In order for you to move into the world of the living you are going to have to take baby steps. That ring is the first one."

Evangeline looked at him and then at KJ who was staring his black curls wild around his head. She sucked in her breath and grabbed her ring. Twisting it several times on her finger her stomach grew numb with pain and regret. Pulling slowly she slid it off her finger.

John watched her and smiled. Opening her hand she looked at the ring and her eyes welled up with tears. It was the last thing tangible she had from him. Kissing it she blinked away the tears that threatened to spill.

"You okay?"

She looked up at John and nodded smiling weakly. Opening the velvet box she popped out the diamond ring and put Kevin ring in it place. Closing the box she opened the side drawer and dropped the ring inside. Sighing deeply she slid his ring onto her finger. John turned to KJ.

"Look at what mommy did. Why don't you give me that pacifier and you go over and give her a big kiss." KJ looked at him for a moment then spit his pacifier out. John lowered him and he ran over to the bed. Evangeline reached down and pulled him up on the bed with her. He crawled into her lap hugging and kissing her. 

John clapped "Now lets all get dressed we have to be at the courthouse first thing."  
Evangeline laughed lightly "Okay…."

Courthouse

Walking out of the justice of the peace. John held KJ as Evangeline spoke with her attorney. Hearing his cell ring he walked away from them and opened it.   
"McBain"  
"So you married her?"  
"Attorney Hughes?"  
"Yes, remember me…the person fighting for you to get your son. Why the hell would you marry her!"  
"Look..."  
"No you look! Do you understand how this could blow up in your face? She could wake tomorrow annul it, go into court and say you were after her money!"

John looked over at Evangeline smiling and talking to her attorney. She wasn't that type of woman. He'd had a glimpse of who she was and that wasn't it. KJ pulling at the phone made him snap out of it. Switching him over to the other side he held the phone with his jaw and shoulder "I don't need your services. I know what I'm doing".

"Well just don't say I didn't warn you. And when she tosses you out like I know she will be warned that my fee will be doubled!" he said hanging up angrily.

John closed the phone and slipped it in his pocket. His son wearing a dark suit like his on stared at him confused. "Don't worry that mean man is just jealous of our family" he said kissing his son on the jaw. KJ laid his head sleepily on his shoulder. Evangeline walked over and smiled.  
"Well it's official we are McBain's. Garrett will start the process to have KJ's name legally changed immediately." She said rubbing her sons back who had already closed his eyes.

"You ready?" John asked  
"Sure am"  
Walking out of the courtroom Evangeline looked down at her hand and felt a mixture of feelings, one of them being that she was alive again. It still hurt that Kevin was no longer with her, but she was happy with the changes in her life. Something about this felt right.

The Palace

David answered his door to see Jessica standing there. "What do you want?" he asked frowning.  
"Can I come in?"  
David stepped aside. "It's not LaBlueLai, but sure come in."  
Jessica walked in and saw the room in shambles. "You ever heard of room service. They do clean these type of messes you know."  
"What do you want?" he asked glaring at her.  
"Information."  
David frowned. "Information. What kind of Information?"  
"I need to know about Kelly Cramer and her connection to your brother."  
David smirked "Really? And why would I tell you that?"

Jessica walked around the room going over to the chair. She picked up the paper and tossed I to the table "Because soon you will be out of money and since Dorian is not an option I could prove to be quite resourceful"

David smiled "Make yourself comfortable. I'll tell you everything"

Lakewood

John walked into KJ's room and laid him down on his toddler bed. Running his hands through his curls he smiled and resisted the urge again to remove the pacifier.

"You know he will let go of it when he's ready. Don't force him to grow up so fast"  
John turned around and saw Evangeline watching him. "I'm not trying too"   
She smiled at him. "Yes you are and I understand that. He's your son you want him tough and rough. But he's still my baby so give us a little time to adjust to a man in the family"

He softened and smiled at her. "You know when he pronounced us man and wife I didn't get a kiss."

Evangeline stood next to him smiling and said nothing.  
He touched her hand and looked at his ring on it. Bringing it to his lips he kissed it gently.

"John, I appreciate what you are doing I really do." she said removing her hand from his.  
"Is Carlotta here?"  
Evangeline frowned. "I guess why do you ask?"  
Well I think we can open that wine that we had earlier and go out to the stables and celebrate."

Evangeline frowned. "The stables?"  
"Van, its neutral territory isn't it? I mean did you and Kevin christen it?"  
She rolled her eyes "God no! Of course not."  
"Then good. It's my wedding day and I want champagne glasses a blanket and you in the stables. So change out of this sexy black suit you have on and meet me there. I will change as well."

Evangeline's studied his face. "Well okay let me find Carlotta first."  
"And Van, I didn't take offense to you wearing black to our wedding but can you put on something more cheerful, please?"  
Evangeline laughed shaking her head walked out of the room.

John watched her leave. He was making progress but damn it was moving slow. It was this damn place, these memories that haunted every room. He would have to get them out of here, maybe away from Llanview. Mom asked that they come visit as soon as possible and he thought a road trip would do them some good.

Walking out of his son's room he went to change.

The Palace

Jessica sat in the chair looking at David in disbelief. "I don't believe you"

"It's true. Spencer and Kelly were hot and heavy. She was newly married and desperate to cover up the fact that she was carrying his baby. So Spencer concocted the whole the insemination thing for John's benefit."

"But why would he do that?"  
"To make Kelly happy and because Dorian threatened to expose his clinic and the things he'd done that would have stripped him of his license."   
"Did he impregnate my sister with John's sperm on purpose?"   
David smirked "Yep he hated John for taking Kelly from him. He did it for fun."  
"Will you testify in a custody hearing to this?"  
"No"  
"David…"  
"Look the deal was I told you the information on Kelly and Spencer and you give my half of a mil. That's it Jessica"  
"But I have no proof!"  
David got up and went to the drawer pulling out a pad and pen. "Here is a lady to call. She worked for Spencer and I think she has something you could use" he said passing her the paper then pulling back before she reached it. "But be careful where you dig you may uncover some skeletons that should be left buried."

Jessica frowned "What does that mean?"  
"It means my little blonde hair vixen, The Buchanan's aren't exactly victims in this…especially your dearly departed brother."  
Jessica jumped up "How dare you!"  
David shook his head. "Like I said be careful"  
Jessica snatched the paper.

"Can I have my check now please? My skin is dry I need a facial and complete day spa!"  
Sighing she reached in her purse and retrieved her checkbook and wrote him a check. "David you better be on the up and up!"  
David smirked "You have no idea…"

Lakewood 

Evangeline walked into the stables. "John?"  
"Up here"  
She looked up and saw that he had climbed the ladder to the hay loft up top. Did he really think she would go up there? "What are you doing?"  
He peered down at her. "Come up and see." 

Looking over at Dora huffing at her she was reminded of the bet he won. She was relieved last night he wasn't hurt but she didn't want to get into a intimate setting with him. After the reaction she got from his near kiss she didn't trust herself.

Slowly she climbed the ladder and once reaching the loft she saw him toward the back with a blanket and picnic basket. She smiled slightly and came over bracing her hands on the prickly hay as she pulled herself up.

"What's all this?"  
"Our first official meal as husband and wife"  
"Really?" she said walking over.

John worked the cork out of the wine bottle and poured her glass. She went and sat down on the opposite side of the blanket. Evangeline open the top of the basket and saw the cheese, fruit and crackers. "How did you do this?" she said surprised.  
"I prepared this last night when you were asleep" he said laughing.

She accepted the wine offered to her. Drinking the smooth bitter chardonnay she looked at him over her wine glass. He drank his and looked at her. Once she swallowed enough to steady her nerves she lowered the glass onto the lumpy blanket and looked around the hay loft.

"Do you know I've never been up here."  
"Thank god!"  
She looked at him smiling. "What?"  
John pulled out the fruit and cheese. "I can't compete with a ghost."  
"Why are you competing john? What is this need with you that we make this intimate?"  
"Family I told you."  
"Are you looking for me and KJ to replace Kelly and your unborn son?"  
John froze and looked at her. "Of course not!" he snapped.  
"You sure? Because it would be natural if you did."  
"I said NO" he said passing her the small chinaware with the arrangement of food he prepared.

She took the plate and didn't drop her stare. "Okay"

"John poured more wine and sat back against a cube of hay. He looked at her in her jeans and button down top still able to see all the curves she had even sitting down. "Can I ask you some personal questions about yourself?"

Evangeline drank her wine and felt her insides warm up making her feel fuzzy and warm, it's why she didn't want to drink. She couldn't hold her liquor. But her nerves and the trauma of all the sudden changes in her life made her swallow quickly. "Yes"

"Your mother, your natural mother is she alive?"

Evangeline felt as if he slapped her. It took several minutes for her to recover "No" she finally was able to stammer.  
"What happened to her?"  
"Why?"  
John sat up looking into her face "Because I'm looking for some intimacy with you, and I want to start here. You said you would try Evangeline. You took off that ring and you're here. Now try. What happened to your mother?"

Nervously reaching for the bottle she poured more wine. Filling her glass John watched the slight tremble of her hand as she lowered the bottle and then drank more wine than she should. 

"She was bipolar among some other things. It was just me and her and I was taking care of her during her fits of depression since I was three. I was taking care of myself since I was there. No one knew the things I endured with her, but when I started kindergarten a teacher took special interest."

"On my mothers up days, my hair was combed I was fed, bathed and dressed like a princess. But on her down days she could be quite cruel and I would come to school filthy and hungry and bruised."

"Soon there were visits from administrators to our home and my mother panicked. She kept me from school altogether. That was a bad move. They came in one day when it was a good day John. We were playing connect four and I remember she had made me a grilled cheese. She was laughing and telling knock knock jokes. And we were a family. To be loved and adored by my mom was such treasured moments for me at the age of five and those bastards ruined it!"

John looked at the anger on her face and the way she squeezed the stem of her wine glass and became fearful she'd snap it and hurt herself.

"Then there was a knock at the door. A strange woman and police officer pushed their way in. My mother begged them she pleaded with them to leave but they refused. Then she fought them and so did I. Me and my mommy put up a fight like they had never seen. But in the end I was snatched away. Several months in a foster care center, which felt like a prison to a five year old, she came to visit me. She bought my coloring pens, paper and photo album. She sat me down and gave me our picture and told me to draw a picture for every special day we spend apart until she could take me home. That way we would be together. She told me that she had to go and get some help so she could get me back. She promised me….."

Evangeline burst into tears and John put down his glass and went to her side. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her forehead and stroked her back. "Baby I'm so sorry"

Keeping her eyes closed she tried to regain control. The wine was making her fuzzy and light headed. "I couldn't let you do to KJ what was done to me. I couldn't let my baby have an image of being pulled out of my arms. When that judge gave you visitation and threatened to remove him it came flooding back."

John lifted her "Is that why you blacked out?"  
"I think so"  
"My god Van I am so sorry. I didn't know."  
She looked in face and saw his heart. "It's okay. I'm glad I told you."

He stared into her face, his hand around her waist holding her close. Her shirt had raised some and his fingers touched her flesh. Her lips pouty and full made him want to run his tongue against them.

She started to move out of his arms and he took advantage of the maneuver pulling her to him and kissing her. She quickly put her hand to his chest to push away but parted her lips anyway. He rolled his tongue into her mouth and tasted the wine on her breath. Slowly she stopped struggling and closed her eyes to the kiss. His hands on her were strong and so was his hold. It gave her a warm feeling of protection that helped with the memory of abandonment. He lowered her slowly onto the hay sliding his hand under her shirt. His kiss so forceful and needy she didn't have time to think that she shouldn't give in.

His hand now on her lacy bra clawed at the material causing her breast to pop through exposed. Twirling her nipple between his fingers she gasped under him.

He wanted her so bad. Her nipples felt like gumdrops in his hands and he was desperate to suck and lick them. Yet her kiss was so tantalizing and she tasted so good he couldn't stop kissing her. Sliding his hand down her tight stomach he reached the rim of her jeans. Still kissing him back her hand went to his to stop him weakly.

Turning her head forcing his tongue from her mouth she panted "John, no I can't"

Sliding is tongue into her ear he panted as well. "You can, just relax"  
Closing her eyes she felt him undoing the button on her jeans. "John, please…I'm not ready"  
He started kissing her neck. "Yes you are, relax Evangeline…don't over think it…let me in baby."

Slowly he slid down the zipper of her pants. Evangeline opened her eyes and saw the wooden paneled ceiling of the barn. Her body was on fire under his touch and she tried to get stronger. But the feeling of his hand sliding into her panties made her weaker. She hadn't had sex since Kevin went in the hospital for his last surgery. Kevin. She tried to call on her love for him to push John away and as she began to grow stronger she felt his finger touch her most intimate spot. The eroticism of his touch made her eyes roll and she arched her back parting her legs wider for him to access.

John stopped his kisses and looked into her face as two of his fingers glided inside of her. Her lips parted and she moaned. He saw her beauty and passion on her face as pushed his fingers in and out of her. Her hair fanned out behind her and her skin glowing he wanted to make love to her long and slow. She was breathing hard and he used his thumb to massage her clitoris as he drove his fingers in her again. "You are so beautiful. God I knew it but it still amazes me."

She opened her eyes but her lids remained lowered heavily by what was happening. "Let me go" she whimpered responding to his exploration of her. He smiled "I can't baby, it's to late."

Lowering his face to her collar bone he kissed it and slid his hand out of her panties wet with her love. Taking his finger he ran it across her lips. Evangeline trembled beneath him she was paralyzed. Then he stopped and looked at her again. "Can I see your body?"

She looked at him and said nothing. He undid her top button and then the next. Soon he had her shirt open and was marveling at her round breast still sitting up in spite of her reclined position. He undid the snap in the front of her bra and her breast bounced free. He looked at her honey colored skin with the milk chocolate contrast of her perfectly round and erect nipples. Looking back at her he smiled. "Let me taste you"

She closed her eyes and waited. She was terrified of giving her self to him and even more terrified of not doing it. Taking her nipple in his mouth he sucked as if he was baby. She winced at the pain and pleasure of his assault. Shakingly she raised her hand to his head and grabbed his hair. Her heart beat so hard and so fast she thought she would die. She was certain she wouldn't survive the flood of emotions running through her. It was too much. Hearing seeing Kevin and their life together but feeling and experiencing John and the life he wanted with her drove her to the brink of madness.

Finally unable to take it anymore and driven by her irrational fear of loosing control and betraying her husband she pushed him off her. "Stop!" she shouted pushing him away.

John pulled back and looked at her disappointed. She closed her blouse and backed away shaking her head wildly. "I'm sorry…please I just can't!"

John closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He rubbed his face and tried to force the memory of having her briefly from his head. "Evangeline…"

"No" she said and went for the ladder. He watched her flee her breast now exposed by her open shirt and bra. She climbed quickly down and out of his view. Sitting back on the hay he shook his head. "Damn!"


	15. Chapter 15

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Road Trip**

by tarskeewee08

John came through the door carrying the blanket and picnic basket. Closing the door he heard singing coming out of the family room and stopped. KJ's laughter and the angelic singing kept going. Intrigued he went to the kitchen area and saw Carlotta. She smiled at him.

"I can take those for you Mr. McBain."  
"Thank you Carlotta" he said turning in the direction of the singing.

Carlotta smiled "KJ loves for his mother to sing. She sings all kinds of songs to him but for some reason that's his favorite."  
John smiled. "She can sing?"  
Carlotta winked at him. "Like an Angel"

_There's a hero…If you look inside your heart…You don't have to be afraid…Of what you are…There's an answer…If you reach into your soul…And the sorrow that you know…Will melt away..._

John came around the corner to see the back of Evangeline as she held their sons tiny hands and swayed. KJ looked up at her moving side to side grinning at his momma and John listened to the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

_And then a hero comes along…With the strength to carry on….And you cast your fears aside…And you know you can survive…So when you feel like hope is gone…Look inside you and be strong….And you'll finally see the truth….That a hero lies in you. _

KJ bursts into laughter and Evangeline bent down and picked him up turning around singing she saw John and stopped.

"Don't stop because of me."

She blushed and kissed KJ on the cheek putting him down. He whines for her to pick him back up and John walks into the room. "See he doesn't want you to stop mommy. Sing some more for us."

She smiled lightly. "I only sing to him."

John puts on a pout going to KJ and picking him up. "That's not fair KJ, can you convince her to sing for daddy?" KJ looks at him and tries to put his pacifier in his mouth. Evangeline laughs. "That's what you get for asking for some this morning"

John smiles and looks at her. "I need you to pack his things and yours we will be leaving within 2 hours. I'm going to have Duke take me to get a rental car."

Evangeline blinks. "What?"  
"No questions, just pack enough clothes for a week or two." He said handing their son back to her. Kissing her on the cheek he touches her face. "Non-negotiable." Then he turns and walks out.

Evangeline watches him leave confused. She looks at KJ who has the same expression on his face. "Wonder where he's taking us?"

Walking out the room she calls for Carlotta. She felt bad for the way she treated him in the stables. She was certain he would force her to hold to their agreement. When he let her go she was extremely grateful. He didn't deserve her pushing at him like this but she needed things to slow down some. Now he wanted to leave her comfort zone and that was a frightening thought. Carlotta came down the corridor and Evangeline handed her KJ.

"Watch him please I have to pack our things."  
"Pack?"   
"Yes….John's taking us on a trip. Can you tell Antonio so he won't be worried about us."  
Carlotta nodded and stepped back. Evangeline headed to her room still curious as to where he wanted to take her ad somewhat excited.

2 Hours Later 

John carries the bags out to the rental car and Duke comes up. "Sir, I can get those."  
"No!" he snaps pushing past him.  
Evangeline comes out the door to see him loading the car and pushing Duke away. She shakes her head while holding KJ on her hip. 

"Duke can you get his car seat and put it in the car?" she asked  
"I already did that" John said then looking at Duke. "Thank you but I will make sure my family is okay."

Duke tipped his hat "Of course sir" he said walking away.  
Evangeline came down. "John he was just trying to help."  
John looked up and smiled. "We don't need his help. You ready."

"Where are we going?" she asked looking at the Lincoln Town car he rented. "Are we driving or flying?"  
John smiled at her and pulled KJ from her arms. "Get him plenty of toys to keep him occupied. It's a road trip."

She frowned "Road trip?"  
John opened the car door and put KJ in his car seat ignoring her questions.  
Evangeline turned almost running into Carlotta. "Sorry Carlotta"  
"No problem. Here's his bag with two sippie cups of juice and snacks. And here are some toys."

She smiled at her. "Thank you"  
"Have fun."

John closed the door and smiled. Walking over Evangeline's door he opened it. "Your chariot awaits my dear."

Smiling she went and got inside the car. John winked at Carlotta. "I've left my cell number in case you need to reach us."

Carlotta nodded. "Okay, be safe"  
Getting in the car he sat down on the plush leather seat and started it pulling away. Evangeline looked back at Carlotta waving bye then at John. "So can you tell me now where we are going?"

John looked at her and smiled "You must have been an awful kid at Christmas time."  
She smiled "The Christmas's I did have were never too exciting anyway. But no I'm not real big on surprises."

"Well you will know soon enough" 

Evangeline looked out the window as John drove finding a radio station to listen to. He saw how her profile as she stared out the window and felt the tension still between them over what almost happened in the barn.

"Van, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you earlier."  
She looked at him. "I never said you did"  
"I want you to know that it wasn't the wine either. I've wanted you for quite some time."  
She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I led you to believe I was ready."

John kept driving processing what she just said. "You are ready. You're just scared."  
Evangeline turned and looked at KJ who was riding silent. His blue eyes fixed on her and he smiled still holding to his pacifier with his teeth. She blew him a kiss. "John I may be scared or confused but the point still remains that I'm not ready." 

"Let me ask you a question. What do you need to feel whole again?"  
'I don't know…"  
"Not good enough. You're a brilliant attorney I know you can answer this question. Now take a minute and think, what do you need to feel whole Van?"

She looked at him and he looked at her seriously. The question was a valid one and truth be told she never answered because hiding behind her pain was her comfort zone.

"I guess I need resolution with my past"  
"Before or after Kevin?"  
"After I was fine before Kevin.."  
"I find that had to believe"  
"I beg your pardon…"  
"The only person in this town that paints your husband as a saint is you. You have to know that." 

Evangeline became angry. "Drop it!" she snapped.  
"No, let's not. Who exactly was Kevin Buchanan and how did he win your heart?"  
"He was a kind man?"

John looked at her seeing she was lying and that she knew she was. "What made him kind? Was he a humanitarian?"

She shot him another angry look "That's enough!"

KJ burst into tears and she turned to see her outburst had upset her son. Undoing her seatbelt she reached around to him and touched his face. "Mommy sorry" He looked at her and stretched his arms signaling he wanted out. She knew that his 10 minute ride time had elapsed. Turning she went into the bag that Carlotta fixed and passed him his cup. Taking it his eyes dropped sleepily and he started to drink. Then holding his cup to his chest he turned his head and drifted toward sleep.

John looked in the rearview mirror at him. "Is he okay?"  
Turning back around and putting on her seatbelt she said nothing.  
He looked at her and saw that she was still mad at him. "Okay I'm sorry"  
"Just let it go…"  
"No, we're adults we can talk even if its difficult topics"  
She looked at him. "Kevin was a complicated man, but he was capable of great kindness. I knew a different side of him. One that he didn't show everyone and he loved me!"

John saw her eyes glistening with tears. "I don't doubt he loved you but I think that your past left you missing the comfort of family. The Buchanan's are a tight knit family to become part of that must have been comforting to you."

"Don't analyze me!"  
John shook his head looking at the road. She looked at him and thought about the lie he lived. He may not know the sordid details but his wife was no paragon of virtue.

"What about you!"  
"What about me?" he asked looking at her.  
"Well you were an agent when you married right?"  
"I was."  
"Then you must have spent many nights away from home leaving your bride alone."

John looked at the challenging look on her face. What was she implying? "I was gone a lot before she got pregnant, but we relocated afterwards and my hours stabilized, I was by her side up until…." His voice cracked.

Evangeline saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel and felt bad for taunting him. Who was she to play with the truth about his wife? She wished she'd never discovered that Kelly was having an affair. She didn't want to know those things. And god why would she have one with Spencer Truman of all people?

"John, I'm sorry…I.."  
He looked at her "It's okay, it was a valid question. Kelly put up with a lot in the first year of our marriage."

Evangeline looked at the road. "Amazing you lived in Llanview and we never met"  
John smiled "Well I was gone quite a bit and when I came home she couldn't get me to leave the house."  
Evangeline smiled "I can imagine"  
"Kelly was a patient woman, I miss her I do but I know she would want me to be happy, just as Kevin would want that for you. I only asked what would make you whole because I think you're looking at this wrong."

Evangeline frowned "Looking at what wrong?"

"Your grief. You think its Kevin that you miss. Although I know you love your husband deeply and would want him back in a second, I think what you miss is the connection and feeling of belonging that he gave you. He was very protective of you wasn't he?" John asked studying her face. He remembered what Antonio told him about her. Kevin loved the idea of possessing her. His possessiveness must have fed into her desperate need for family and love of her own.

Evangeline bit her lip. "What you saying I transfer my neediness for a family and sense of belonging to you?" she asked bitterly.

"Of course not, I'm suggesting that you stop dwelling on what you've lost through the years and focus on what's in front of you. KJ who adores you and is a part of you and me a man that wants to give you a new start."

Letting go of the steering wheel he extended his hand to her. She looked at him and his hand. Smiling weakly she took hold of it and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

He spoke softly. "I'm lucky to have a woman like you in my life Evangeline, don't think I don't know that. I won't give up on what's blossoming between us. I just ask that you give in a little at a time to it."

She nodded "I'll try" 

"Now do you want to know where we are going?"  
She looked at him and smiled still holding his hand. "Desperately!"   
He laughed. "Atlantic City, where I grew up. I'm going to show you and KJ my life and the new family that you have." 

Evangeline's face brightened. "Thank you John"  
"You're welcome."

Angela Whitley House  
Jessica watched the door open to revealing the woman she spoke to on the phone. "Ms. Whitley? I'm Jessica Buchanan, can I come in?"

The older black lady with graying tightly twirled curls framing her face smiled sweetly "Yes please come in…."

Jessica walked inside looking around. The house smelled of fresh baked bread and collard greens. Pictures of her family lined the fireplace and sat on the end tables. She walked over to the beige sofa with a diamond shaped large multicolored crotched blanket thrown over the top half.

Angela smiled at her "Are you hungry baby? I just fixed my supper."  
"No mam, I hope this isn't an intrusion."

Angela waved her hand. "Of course not, I understand how upset you must be. I am so sorry for what has happened to your sister in-law."

Jessica frowned "How do you know it's about Evangeline."  
Angela let loose a soft laugh "Sweetie everyone in this town knows you Buchanan's and the poor dear's face has been plastered over every station."

Jessica nodded. "Can you help us? Can you tell me everything you know about Spencer Truman?"

Angela's face darkened. "He's a nasty man, and may the lord forgive me for not exposing him for the monster he is."


	16. Chapter 16

**HEARTS DIVIDED: The Truth**

by tarskeewee08

"How long did you work for him?"

"Oh baby about 10 years. When he moved to Llanview from North Carolina I came with him." She said smiling sweetly at Jessica.

"So you knew of his research on infertile women"

Ms. Whitley shook her head sadly. "Baby what they have Dr. Truman in jail for was not the crux of his practice. It was a lot more complicated than that."

Jessica looked at the tears glistening in the older woman's eyes and felt somewhat frightened.

"I don't understand"

"Cloning…he only used those poor women to impregnate to steel their eggs for cloning."

Jessica stomach clenched. "What?"  
"Yes baby he and his benefactor did some pretty horrible things to women and Dr. Truman used in-vetro to impregnate some women with his experimentations. Those women that he went that far with always died from his betrayal of trust and that is why the government caught up with him. He was a great success with his discoveries in insemination that no one suspected how deadly he was."

"Benefactor?"

Ms. Whitley eyes dropped and Jessica knew there was something she was hiding. She had to know more, especially in regards to her sister. "Can you tell me about him and Kelly Cramer?"

Ms Whitley smiled "He loved that girl, well was obsessed with that girl. She broke his heart and he took it pretty bad. You said on the phone that you were trying to help your sister and I think I can help" she slowly rose from the couch and shuffled out of the room into the back of the house.

Jessica listened to her move things around and tried to digest what she'd been told. "Cloning?" she mumbled under her breath. "What if he took some of Evangeline's eggs for this? How could she find out?"

Ms. Whitley returned with a tattered looking shoe box and sat down next to Jessica. She smiled sadly in Jessica's face and kept her worn down knarled arthritic hand on the box in her lap.

"Sweetie, I've been a nurse for 30 years. I am not proud of some of the things I've done and witnessed, it goes against what I've sworn to protect. But I cared for Dr. Truman and at one time believed in his work. Like I said the progress he made with insemination of barren women was remarkable. He was a genius. He was also quite mad."

Jessica nodded not able to take her eyes off the box. Ms. Whitley saw she was anxious to get to the truth and smiled. Touching her cheek she smiled at her sadly. "There are two truths you need to hear. The first is the one you came to seek and the second is the one that seeks you."

Jessica frowned "Two truths?"

Ms. Whitley nodded. "Yes, Dr. Truman became paranoid in the last three years. He recorded everything in his office. Meetings, procedures and some other things." She said blushing.

"Okay" Jessica said.

"The government doesn't know about these recordings because I was the safe keeper. Spencer only trusted me and his brother. He wanted to preserve his work. I have a whole box full of these tapes marked and dated. When you called seeking answers I retrieved the ones that could help you."

Jessica smiled "Thank god!"

Ms. Whitley shook her head "I also battled with ones that will hurt you. I don't know you but I know your brother. Jessica people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"What does that mean?"

"The first truth is Spencer did have an ongoing love affair with Kelly Cramer. Apparently her husband was away a lot and she was lonely, but the guilt of the betrayal was eating away at her. Well Spencer couldn't abide by letting her go and did everything to keep her close. Then it was discovered she was pregnant."

Ms. Whitley opened the box and pulled out a black VHS tape marked KELLY 10-04-02. Her arthritic hand shook as she held onto it. Getting up she went to the TV and vcr in the room.

While she started the tape Jessica leaned over and looked into the box. There were two more tapes marked KELLY and then her breath caught at two marked BUCHANAN. The video popped up and she looked at the screen. They walked around arguing and Kelly was in tears. She hadn't been intimate with her husband in over a month because he was on an undercover assignment and she was pregnant. She begged for Spencer to help her. He made advances on her and spoke of his need to have her and she submitted to his request having sex in his office.

Ms. Whitley fast forwarded to the end of their tryst. When it was done Spencer told her to have John come in and submit a specimen for insemination. That he would save her marriage.

Ms. Whitley turned it off and faced Jessica.

"He actually was going to tell her husband the truth. But sweet Kelly had no idea of that. The other tape in the box marked KELLY is actually a visit from her aunt Doran. Kelly shared her plan with Dorian because she needed someone to confide in. Dorian is very clever and she knew that the good doctor was setting him up. She made David confess to Spencer nefarious deeds and confronted him, forcing him to honor his agreement. You can watch that as well. The man trying to steal your sisters baby after seeing this and knowing how his wife would publicly humiliated should back off."

Jessica ran her hands through her hair. She actually felt bad for John McBain, he was a victim in this. Maybe that's what Evangeline meant she understood why she didn't want to reveal this information. Turning she slipped her hand into the box and pulled out the BUCHANAN tapes. "What is this about?"

Ms Whitley folded her arms and stared at her for a moment unsure if she wanted to reveal it all. "Dr. Truman was commissioned to come to Llanview by your brother sweetie. He learned of Truman's work through some of the dealings he had with a company called Telico."

Jessica frowned "Telico, weren't they indicted from the federal government two years ago for the enslavement of Mexican immigrants to work in sweat shops?"

Ms. Whitley nodded. "Yes and the Mexican women were experimented on by Spencer for his in-vetro discovery as well as cloning. When your brother took ill he decided to have himself cloned. He underwent several test. He told your sister that he was depositing sperm for insemination. Imagine Spencer's surprise when she showed up wanting to be inseminated."

"That's a LIE! Kevin wouldn't do that! He wouldn't fund that type of cruelty on people. He wasn't a monster!"

Ms. Whitley shook her head. "Watch the tapes baby. They explain everything."

Jessica fought the urge to cry. She couldn't get her head around this. Ms. Whitley popped out the tape and walked over to her and put it in the box with the others. "Here I don't want or need these things. Spencer was a nasty man and I despise him to know end. I'm an old woman and I just want to die in peace. I was however willing weeks back to testify. Your sister attorney found me and I would have testified to the facts about Kelly Cramer. But she declined. I don't mind helping to save a child from being torn from it's mother. Your sister was a victim. Dr. Truman didn't clone her eggs, but he thought it would be amusing to use the deposits from John McBain to impregnate her. Since Kevin Buchanan never gave any. He wanted the endowment your family offered to continue the practice. The insemination had to be a success with the prominence of your family."

Jessica still upset about Kevin didn't hear what she was saying. Putting the tapes back in the box, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Ms. Whitley saw her anger and disappointment and took pity. "Ms. Buchanan,"

Jessica stopped and turned to look at her with tears in her eyes. "Yes."

"Think long and hard about destroying this man."   
Jessica said nothing opening the door and slamming out.

Once in the car she burst into tears. Kevin had done some cruel things over the years. His interference with Antonio cost her the one chance at happiness. But she loved her brother. She refused to believe that he was capable of the things that are on these tapes. She refused to believe she didn't know him at all. She needed to see Evangeline and tell her what was going on. She needed her help.

Starting her car she sped out of the driveway and drove to Lakewood at breakneck speed. Crying and hearing Ms. Whitley in her head made her shake with anger and disappointment.

"Why Kevin? Why!" Pulling into the driveway to the ranch she barely braked when she grabbed the box and jumped out of the car. Running up the stairs two at a time she entered the house. As soon as she came in she saw Carlotta with her bags and frowned.

"Where's Van?"  
Carlotta smiled "You just missed her sweetie."  
"I did?"  
"Yes, Mr. McBain packed her and the baby up and left"  
"LEFT!"  
Carlotta looked at Jessica in shocked "What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong! It's happening! He's trying to take her from me!" Jessica knew she was being irrational but Evangeline was all she had. She knew that after he married her he would take her away. She would have no one.

Carlotta stood there stunned. "Ms. Jessica…"  
"Where did they go!" she asked openly crying.  
"I don't know but they won't be gone long. She didn't take that much stuff."  
Jessica shook her head. "No, no…he's trying to take her from me"

Carlotta walked over and put her arms around her. Jessica moved the box she was holding and hugged her back. Jessica cried over her pain over her brother and the loss of her connection to the woman she considered her sister. If Evangeline knew that Kevin was responsible for this monster destroying John and her life with these false inseminations she would loose her. Evangeline would want nothing to do with the Buchanan's and she would leave with that McBain. She couldn't let that happen.

Pulling away she shook with her sobs "I know what I need to do."  
Carlotta looked at her confused "Okay baby."

An hour later 

Jessica walked out of the house. She went to her trunk and put the tapes of Kevin inside. She would never tell Evangeline the truth. She wouldn't loose her. When she returned from wherever she was she would blow that fake marriage from the water.

Slamming the trunk she walked around the car to her door and opened it. Before getting inside she looked up and saw Antonio in the distance on one of the horses. She stood there frozen. He had wanted to marry her. She had been so different when she was loved by him. She desperately wanted the comfort and protection of him now with her heart breaking into a million pieces. 

Closing the door and walking to him she remembered how Kevin refused to let her marry him. How he threatened her to leave him alone or he would destroy him. He even had her mother take his side sighting how she was too young. When that didn't work he uncovered Antonio's checkered past and threatened to have him rearrested. Under the three strike rule he would get life. Kevin said he owned the town and charges could appear from anywhere.

She begged her brother to relent and let her be with him but he refused. She wanted to protect Antonio and finally decided to do what was demanded of her. She went to him and broke up. She told him it was her decision but he knew it was a lie. She let him believe that he was beneath her. She lost him. And even after loosing the love of her life she remained jaded to her brother's cruelty. She convinced herself that he did it to protect her. With Evangeline's help she was able to move on.

Now it was all for nothing. Kevin was the biggest liar and cheat of them all.

Antonio looked up and saw her approaching. Steering Charlotte around he came to her. "What's going on you looking for your sister?" he asked smiling.  
Jessica stared at him let her tears fall.  
He frowned and climbed down from the horse. Going to her he pulled her into his arms. "Jessie what is it?"

"I have nothing!" she whimpered.  
"No baby….that's not true. Your designing career in New York is taking off. You have a lot to be happy for"

"I am so sorry Antonio. I am so sorry for failing you."

He rubbed her back. "Jessica what are you talking about? I wanted you to be happy. I could've never given you the life you have now."

She shook her head. "I'd rather had you"  
He pulled her away and looked into her face. "What?"  
She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. She kissed him with all the desire she contained over the past four years for a love she let go do to her own lack of faith in what she had with him.

Pulling her close Antonio kissed her back and felt her melt into him. He'd wanted to touch her for so long. Having her in his arms again like this was more than enough. Finally breaking free she smiled at him. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

He kissed her forehead and smiled "Of course you can."

Taking the horse by the reigns in one hand and holding her hand in the other he walked back to the stables to put Charlotte up. Then he went to his quarters to put his life with her back together.


	17. Chapter 17

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Meet the McBains**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline passed KJ his cookies and looked up at the sign indicating they were now on Abercorn Blvd. She saw the homes against the night sky which was clear, sparkling with stars. She had to admit she was excited about taking KJ to the beach for the first time.

John looked over to her. "Have you ever been to Atlantic City?"

She shook her head no. "I've been to Vegas with Kevin."

John frowned. "Atlantic City is much better has a lot more to offer than Vegas. I will make sure to take you to the_ The Quarter_ one night to some of the Latin clubs down there."

She smiled at him. "Thanks"

Turning on to Hwy 87 she looked out the window at the hotels and resorts they passed. "Must have been interesting growing up here."  
"It was cool, having 12 brothers and sisters helped."  
Evangeline laughed "I can't imagine a family that large! Tell me who they are so I can put faces with names."

He smiled "Well let's see Peter is the oldest then there's Craig a teacher, Patrick own a restaurant on the boardwalk, Darlene a stay at home mom, Cassie a casino manager, Brian works at one of the casinos as a blackjack dealer, Stacy a stay at home mom, Art a truck driver, Henry a policeman, Me unemployed, Caitlyn a student and Michael a doctor."

Evangeline laughed at the colorful way he described himself and his siblings. "So you are somewhat the baby."  
"I guess somewhat. Michael is the baby and KJ is going to love him."  
"I met him at the party he and Marcie were really sweet."  
"We will be going to my moms in Brigantine first. I was thinking that we would stay at our beach house." He said passing another car picking up speed.

Evangeline nodded. "Okay, your family has a beach house?"  
"Yep on St. George's Bay"  
Evangeline watched as he pulled off the exit and passed through some narrow streets with block houses lined on each side. Soon they were pulling up to a three story house with cars lined outside of it. KJ was peeking up in his car seat curious as to where they were.

"Looks like mom told everyone we were coming." He said smiling putting the car into park on the side of the street.

Evangeline turned and looked at KJ who had cookies crumbled around his face and fingers. She frowned looking for a baby wipe as John got out. He went around the other side and pulled open his car door getting his son out before Evangeline could clean him. She heard laughter and people calling to them and looked up to see the front door open and at least 7 people walk out smiling. 

Evangeline opened her car door as John went to his brothers and sisters with KJ. They all surrounded KJ and he looked at them confused clinging to John. One of his sisters reached for him and he turned away. Evangeline smiled. Her baby wasn't used to this kind of attention.

Walking up behind John his two sisters Caitlyn and Stacy came to her.

"Good to see you again." Caitlyn said pulling her into a hug. She hugged her back and smiled. "Nice to see you again" she said bashfully.

"Wow you're really pretty." Stacy said.  
"Thank you"

The older brother who looked to be in his fifties came up. "Hi, I'm Peter." he said extending his hand.

Evangeline smiled and shook his hand. "Then everyone started coming over introducing themselves. She spoke to them all and they told her they had a big spread for them. It was already 8pm but they knew they'd be hungry. John turned and winked at her and went in the house toting their son. 

She followed hearing Stacy talk about KJ's pacifier and ways to get him off it. Evangeline laughed. What was their thing with pacifiers in this family anyway?

Coming in the door she saw kids and several other family members all turning smiling. She swore it was close to 25 people in all. She'd never in her life been around a family this big. Wives and husbands hugged her. Babies were put in her arms. KJ was now in his grandfather's arms laughing as he tickled him. John was hugging Eve. She was overwhelmed by the amount of love and sharing within the McBain household.

She thought she'd seen family bonding with the Buchanan's but nothing could compare to this.

Monday night football was on and several men were in the den screaming at the TV. John winked at her taking the beer his mom had for him and walking in the back to watch the game.

Caitlyn pulled Evangeline's hand and took her to a bonus room where his two sisters Darlene and Cassie sat laughing and talking to Marcie. They all greeted her and asked that she sit down. 

The bonus room was lined with the McBain children school portraits. Trophies from baseball, football, soccer gleamed on the top of the shelves next to diplomas in frames. She got up while the ladies talked and looked at John's picture at 6, 7, 10 and 12. She ran her hand over some of the baseball trophies with his name on it. She saw his prom picture where his hair was long like he was a member of Motley Crew and burst into laughter. Darlene came over and looked at the picture. "Isn't that a hoot!" she said smiling. 

Evangeline put the picture back and then saw the wedding picture with him and Kelly her smile faded as she picked it up and studied Kelly's face. John was smiling widely and so was she. Her blonde hair cascading around her shoulders in her halter Cinderella like wedding gown. Darlene looked over her shoulder. "He loved her very much, would do anything for her. Her death really destroyed him."

Evangeline thought about Kelly and Spencer feeling her chest tighten with anxiety. It would kill him to know that she betrayed him. "I knew her" Evangeline said smiling.

Darlene smiled "Really?"  
"Yes, but I never met John. I attended several charity functions she threw in Llanview."  
Darlene nodded. "She was good at those."

Eve came into the room. "Evangeline can I fix you a plate sweetie"  
Evangeline turned and smiled. "I can do that Eve…."  
"No, you stay here…." Eve said smiling.

Just then KJ came running in being chased by his two year old cousin laughing. Darlene saw him and picked him up. She smiled into his face "You sure are a McBain, look at those eyes"

KJ looked at her confused as she ran her hands through his thick curls. Darlene pulled his pacifier from his mouth and Evangeline was sure he would cry or hit her, but he just stared at her with his wide eyes and fat cheeks. Her sister Cassie rose and came to him rubbing his cheek. "Wow he's gorgeous."

Darlene kissed him on the forehead and let him go. He looked up and held his hand out to her. She laughed and gave it back to him and he took off in the direction of his cousin after popping it back in. Evangeline observed very happy that her son would have a family like this. She was very happy that John had found them.

Darlene turned to her. "Well let's go eat."

Evangeline followed her into the kitchen where 6 women moved around at once reaching over each other, stopping and kidding with each other. She maneuvered through the cramp space and got a plate. Then she thought of John.

Turning she could see out of the window that gave a view of the den. She walked out of the kitchen into the den. The 8 men inside all looked up at her and she blushed. She looked at John "Do you want me to fix you something to eat?" he raised and eyebrow and smiled slyly at her "That would be nice."

She smiled back and went into the kitchen fixing her new husband his plate. Eve observed and Evangeline could tell she was pleased. KJ flew past her again and she resisted the urge to make him sit him down and stop all the running, but it seemed that every kid in the house was running.

Taking John his plate he winked at her and she smiled looking up at the TV and the game. The Eagles were playing and it was her favorite team. Finding a spot she sat down to the men's surprise. John watched her amused before returning to his plate.

"What's the down?"

Michael looks up and smiles "Second and seven on the Jets 35…"

"McMahon in?" she asked

"Yeah took McNab out with a knee injury." Michael said nodding.

"McMahon's going to pass"

John laughs "No he isn't, the Eagles run the ball on second down."

"Wanna bet! McMahon loves to pass on second down and if McCant's is in, he's going to pass and they're going to score" she said confidently.

"Come on, they're going to run the ball, the Jets defense sucks at the run on the second down" John says sucking his teeth.

"Watch and see McBain, watch and see.."

John puts down his beer and smiles "I didn't know you liked football."

She winks at him and then jumps up with his brothers screaming when he throws and the Eagles make a touchdown. John watches her laughing and clapping and a couple of the women come out to see them. John can't believe it on both counts and his brothers are all impressed. Evangeline put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "Told you so!" then turns and walks out.

His brother Art who is closet to him watches her leave and leans in. "Okay where did you find her?" John picks up his plastic fork to finish eating and watches her laughing with his sisters about how she chumped him. There eyes met and she flashed him a seductive smile. "Looks like we found each other" he said smiling back.

Art smiled "Damn, does she have a sister?"

Michael laughed "A hot blonde with a chip on her shoulders."  
John laughed too and went back to the game.

After several hours Eve came into the family room with Evangeline and Caitlyn who were talking. Caitlyn wants to go to law school and was asking Evangeline for pointers. Eve smiled. "KJ's asleep in my bed. John is getting ready to leave. Is it possible he could stay here tonight?"

Evangeline looked at her shocked. KJ clung to his grandmother and grandfather most of the night but she'd never spent a night without her baby. NEVER. "Well…"

John walked in "Come on mommy…he will be okay with Mom tonight. I swear."  
Evangeline saw the heated look in John's eyes and knew this was his little setup. She smiled at him putting her on the spot with everyone waiting for her to respond. "Okay but you call if he has any problems. Promise?" 

Eve smiled "Of course!"  
"You ready?" John asked.

Evangeline stood up and hugged Caitlyn, then going to Eve and hugging her. Eve rubbed her back "He will be fine I promise"

She nodded and followed John out saying bye to everyone. John put his arm around her walking to their car. She felt exhilarated, meeting his family was the best time she had had in years. He opened her car door holding it for her. Before she got inside he grabbed her arm. She turned around and he moved into her space pinning her into the open car door. "You are a woman of many mysteries" he said now so close her breast touched his chest."

She smiled into his face. "You ain't see nothing yet." She said then climbing into the car.

John closed the door and saw it in her eyes. He would have her tonight. Going to the other side of the car he jumped in and pulled away. Everyone waiving bye to them as they drove off.


	18. Chapter 18

**HEARTS DIVIDED: JOVAN LOVE**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline looked out the window at the two story canary yellow trimmed in white beach house. Both levels had wooden decks on the front with a separated wooden gate surrounding them. The lower level had a porch swing and the ground surrounding the house was sandy and full of pebbles. She got out of the car and looked at it. She could hear the lull of the ocean behind it and the moon was full beaming down on them giving it a calming glow. It wasn't like the exclusive resorts she and Kevin stayed at, but it was to her a remarkably warm and inviting place.

John was pulling out the suitcases from the trunk. He called to her and when she looked up as he tossed her the keys. "Try the one marked _beach_ and let your self in"

She smiled and went up the wooden steps. Once on the porch she saw the large bay windows on either side of the door. Pulling open the screen door she slid in the key and pushed her way into the house. It was dark and she felt the wall for the light switch. Flipping the switch the room brightened by the warm light glowing from the ceiling fan in the living room.

The large, sun-drenched living room had a soft pastel pink sectional sofa with pink and lavender pillows thrown across it. In front of it was a large oak wood armoire with TV and VCR.

She stepped further into the room and saw a gas fireplace in the corner. On the mantle hung a large family portrait with all the McBain's. Evangeline looked at the picture and smiled. 

She wandered into the room that sat off to the back of the beach house and her breath caught at the large picture window with a water view. Going to the back door she stepped outside to the deck. 

There were three circular deck tables with blue and white striped umbrella coverings. She looked at the sea and could smell the salty air of the Atlantic Ocean washing over her face.

Feeling John's arms slip around her she smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You okay" he asked softly kissing the inside of her neck.

Evangeline closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes" she said softly

He turned her around to face him. She looked in to his deep blue eyes and they held each others gaze in silence for a moment. Then looking at his watch he smiled. "Ms. McBain its 11:45 and I have 15 minutes left to my wedding night."

She smiled. "And?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe before the clock struck midnight I would get another chance to kiss you as my wife."

Evangeline raised her arms around his neck. "I think I can muster a kiss Mr. McBain"

He kissed her nose and lowered his hands to her hips pulling her to him. She felt his soft lips again and remembered the powerful kiss he gave her in the hay loft. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth to receive him while she running her hands up through his hair.

She felt light headed as his hands slid to her behind pressing her into him. Immediately she knew how much he wanted her and her heartbeat faster in anticipation. She couldn't deny she wanted him too. She needed to feel that connection again. Her body ached for it.

Releasing her from his kiss he looked at her. The night breeze blew his hair but she still saw his face and he was flushed with desire for her. "Let me give you a tour."

Taking her inside he showed her the living area and the kitchen which was all bleach white, then led her upstairs to the upper level. There were three bedrooms and a bath connecting two of them. The spare rooms had double sets of twin beds. But the master bedroom had a large Queen-size bed with a white comforter and large white and red throw pillows. The walls were white and so was the carpet but there was a red boarder trimmed around the room. She saw the dresser was white and so was the armoire with the TV.

Seeing a door in the far left corner she let go of his hand walking to the bathroom. She stepped in to see the sunken antique tub with a claw foot base. To the left was a glassed incased shower with dual showerheads. The walls of the shower were a sage colored marble and so was the floor. The bathroom had double sinks and the toilet sat in the opposite far corner of the room.

It was all so heavenly.

Coming out she saw him sitting on the bed watching her. He was so intimidating to her. She knew that he wanted her. He made that very clear and the pressure of his desires weighed against her fears and desires for him. She just needed to go slow.

"I think I will take a shower."

He smiled at her and said nothing. Wringing her hands nervously she looked at him then went to her suitcases getting her stuff. She knew he was watching her and she fidgeted trying to think what she was going to wear.

She didn't want to give him the wrong idea but part of her did. Finally deciding on her Victoria Secrets lace and satin nightie that stopped at her upper thigh, she grabbed it and her silk robe to match, heading to the shower.

John remained silent and she didn't dare look back over at him. When she got inside the bathroom she closed the door and sighed relieved. She took her items and sat them down on the sink and looked at her face in the mirror. Opening her night case she pulled out her brush and clamp. She brushed her hair together and twisting her long mane and pushing it to the back of her head. She used the clamp to hold it as the rest fanned out of the top on all sides.

"Look at you girl. It's your wedding night. That fine hunk of man in there wants you. What are you going to do about it?" she asked her reflection.

She remembered her wedding night with Kevin. They had already been intimate but her wedding night was special to her. She took him through the ringer getting ready. Turning she looked at the closed door. How did she get here? It wasn't like they met courted and fell in love. He came to town to take her son and instead stole her heart.

Why was she so drawn to him now?

Turning on the faucet she put her cream in her hands and scrubbed her face clean, then brushed her teeth. Once done she listened and heard him moving around. He told her the place had other bathrooms so he was probably going to one. Removing her clothes she went to the large shower and turned it on. The cold marble floor gave her shivers and it took several minutes for the cold water that splashed against her body to warm up.

The steam fogged up the glass and she began to lather up allowing the water to soften and relax her. Drifting off to a daydream she thought she heard the bathroom door open. Before she registered it she heard the click of the shower open and opened her eyes to see John step through.

She gasped and covered her breast looking at him shocked. He stepped through naked and took in her body. Her eyes traveled his and she bit down on her lip at how damn sexy he was. Nothing compared to his long thick penis that surrounded by silky dark curls. The sight of it made her suck in her breath and she moved her eyes embarrassed by the rush of heat coursing through her veins.

She saw the way he looked at her and didn't know what to say. He approached her and she stepped back the water hitting her hair and face making her blink and wipe at her face. When she opened her eyes he was already in her space. She looked into his eyes and let go a nervous chuckle unsure of herself. 

John took the rag and soap from her hands and rubbed them together still looking her in the face. Once the rag was sudsy he ran it over her shoulders and then down her arm.

Evangeline still unable to say anything felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest at any moment. He worked the rag over to her chest and started massaging wiping her breast. His hand even with a rag inside of it touching her body made her shiver. She stood still in front of him clenching her fist.

Closing her eyes and trying to steady herself she felt the rag travel to her stomach then circle her hips placing his arm around her pulling her body to his. She could feel his erect penis poking her and she squeezed her eyes shut afraid to see what was about to come.

Instead she felt it.

His lips came to hers and she tilted her head back feeling the water run again down her faces as she opened her mouth to receive him. She held her breath as he pushed her into the wall taking the onslaught of the water upon his head. Dropping the rag he slid his hand down her side to her hip and then thigh lifting it. 

She gasped as she felt his weight on her while he grinded between her legs. She felt the head of his penis rubbing upward toward her opening and her stomach clenched. She raised both hands and gripped his hair forcing her tongue deeper into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and shoulders. She was sure he would penetrate her but he didn't. Feeling his tongue going down her chest as her feet left the ground, he pushed her up the wall to bring her breast to his mouth she moaned loudly.

She had never had a man take her over like this, it was exhilarating and shocking to her body. She could feel her adrenaline pumping threw her veins and she dug her nails into his skin involuntarily as she moaned loudly.

His tongue licked and played with her nipple then his entire mouth engulfed it with a soft suction that caused her to arch her back from the wall and raise her left leg wrapping it around him hoping it would force him to enter her.

God she was ready. This teasing and clawing at her was driving her crazy.

He stuck his penis at the opening and pushed lightly and she hit her head back against the shower wall snapping her clamp and freeing her now heavy wet hair. Sucking in her breath she braced herself for him to push through, but he didn't. Letting her go she slid back down the wall and opened her eyes confused. He kissed her again then took her hand while reaching behind her turning off the shower. She stepped out of the shower as he reached for the towel wrapping it around her pulling her naked body to him. She smiled up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me your body was this beautiful?"  
She blushed "I…"  
"I will go as slow as you need me to Van, but I want you so bad. You have to know that."  
"I do John and I want you too."  
"Do you?"  
"I do"  
"Wow that's the second time you said that to me today."  
She shook her head laughing lightly "Nope it's the first, today is Tuesday."  
He laughed "You're right." He said then started drying her body. 

Evangeline saw him lower to his knees as he dried her thighs and legs. Looking up at her she smiled and he took her raised leg and placed it over his shoulder bringing his face in between.

She instantly grabbed his wet hair as his tongue penetrated her. He slipped his tongue out and licked upward to her clitoris and then he intensified his assault swallowing her. She gasped loudly and felt the blood rush to her head. She was climaxing before she could understand what was happening to her body. He released her and she kept her eyes closed as he dried the rest of her. Stepping back he dried himself and grabbed his pajama pants he bought inside the bathroom. She looked at him dress quickly while she remained exposed to him. Turning to get her clothes he grabbed her hand stopping her. 

He saw what she brought to wear and walked over to the sink picking up the delicate fabric. "You brought this for me?"  
She blushed. "Well it was my wedding night."  
He smiled. Walking over he slipped it over head and she raised her arm pushing them through. Taking the slip robe helped her into it.

He looked at her in the nightgown that clung to her hips and forced her breast upward at the top. He ran his hands over the satin material and felt himself stiffen again. Slowly he took his hands and combed through her wet hair spreading her now wavy locks around her shoulders. "Like I said beautiful."

She didn't know what to say. Kevin was tender with her but he rarely called her beautiful. When he did he never wore the expression that this man was wearing. He made her feel like she was the only woman in the world right now. Everything about the way he touched and whispered to her made her weak for him.

She had never been this desired by anyone in her life. He took her hand and led her out and Evangeline eyes grew big. He had lit large white candles on either side of the bed and the room glowed from their light. The bed had red rose petals all over the white comforter. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You did this for me"

He nodded "I did it for KJ's parents. We have a lot to celebrate. Finding each other and having him binding us to each other for life."

She pulled him to her and put his arms around his neck kissing him. He kissed her back and picked her up. Still kissing her he carried her to the bed. Lowering her to it he let go reluctantly and went to the other side of the room where the champagne chilled. He popped the cork and looked back at her.

"I don't need that you know? It's pretty much a sure thing." she chuckled

He laughed. "Well maybe it's me that's nervous now. I don't know what I have to live up too."

She shook her head getting water droplets on her silk robe laughing "So far you've coursing through with honors!"

Feeling confined her robe she slid it off her shoulders and accepted the champagne from him. "Can I ask how you pulled this off?"

"Caitlyn's idea. When she heard we were married and on our way she picked up some things."

Evangeline smiled "Why was your family so accepting of our marriage, I mean they do know our circumstances." 

John walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. "They know me Van. We value marriage and family way to much to take it lightly. They knew there was no way I would marry you if I didn't want a life with you."

Her eyes grew big "You didn't know me. Not when I proposed."

"I knew enough. I knew you loved our son. I knew that you would give your life and happiness up for him. I knew you were beautiful, smart and caring. It's the recipe for a wonderful relationship to me. It's why I insisted that we consummate the marriage. Not to control or manipulate you, but to force you to understand that I was in it for the long haul"

Evangeline nodded overwhelmed by his commitment to family and the values he believed in. It made the truth of his first marriage hard to swallow. How could she betray a man like this? Why would she? Swallowing the fizzy bubbly liquid she felt it glide down her throat.

Placing the champagne on the night stand next to the candle she moved over snuggling him. "John, do you think that our spouses would be happy for us now?"

John drank his champagne and put the glass down. "I hope so. It helps to think they are."  
"Yes it does"  
She lifted up and looked into his face "My heart is divided now with an old love and a new love. Is that awful?"

He touched her face "Of course not baby, you can love your husband and cherish what you two shared, still making room in your heart for me."

Evangeline eyes glistened "Will you make love to me now?"

He laughed lightly and looked into her face pulling her into a kiss and inhaling the rich aroma of her raspberry soap. She kissed him back as he turned her over running his hand down her silk nightie in between her legs. She opened them and moaned as he stroked her lovingly there.

Pulling at his pajama pants he freed himself and Evangeline opened her eyes to see his red thick pulsating penis and felt somewhat intimidated. He slid the straps off her shoulders and pulled off the satin gown from her waist slowly down her legs. She lifted to help him free her of it. He put his tongue in her navel and then traced it upward to her breast sucking so slowly and hard she heard herself screaming out in ecstasy.

Climbing on top of her he lowered himself pressing her body into the rose petals still on the bed. Raising his hips, she felt him push into her strongly as she tasted more of his champagne laced breath.

She gasped and winced at the pressure. Parting her legs wider she brought her hands to his bottom pushing him further into her and this time she was crying out louder from the delicious feeling of him entering her.

Soon her vaginal walls relaxed to the intrusion and she was able to take him all in. "Oh god" she said panting.

He kissed her face and rotated his hips driving himself deeper. Then he pulled in and not making her eyes roll into her head. "Oh god!" she whimpered not knowing what else to say.

He kept his rhythm and she tried to match it but her head was spinning and the ways he was controlling her body had her slipping into confusion. It wasn't Kevin, she was giving herself away. She wanted to and then she didn't and the anxiety of what was happening so fast made it hard for her breath. She began to struggle underneath him.

Tensing up she felt panic intensify and he could tell. "Relax baby" he whispered in her ear. His hoarse deep voice calmed her and the anxiety began to slip away slowly. He lifted his head and looked at her face "It's okay, this is right. It's right for us"

She barely opened her eyes to him moaning through his lovemaking. Finally whispering she responded "Okay…." through deep breaths.

He kept pushing her further over the edge and the times she found the strength to look into his eyes they sparkled with desire for her. It made her want him more. Finally joining him in their love making she matched his pace and allowed her body to respond in the way he wanted.

He rolled over bringing her on top of him.

She placed her hands flat on his chest and rose up and down her head bent and hair hanging wet in her face she began to smile at the intoxicating feel of him throbbing inside of her.

He held her hips to control the erotic bounce she applied to their love making. Closing her eyes she grinded back and forth arching her back and hearing him shouting out in pleasure. She smiled and kept up with that rotation feeling his hands slip from her hips weakly as he moaned and grunted under her. She had finally gained control and she drove him to his breaking point forcing him to release inside of her. 

Slowing down she opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled up at her and pulled her to his chest. "I won't let you go. We're a family now." he said lovingly rubbing her back.

She smiled lying on his chest and closing her eyes in contentment. "We _are_ a family. My family!"

Lakewood

Jessica sat at the window seal wrapped in a sheet. Antonio walked into the room watching her against the moonlight. He walked over and handed her some brandy.  
"What is it Jessie?"  
She looked at him smiling sadly "It's Van, I'm worried about her."  
"Don't be McBain seems cool."  
"There are things you don't know."  
"Try me"  
"I can't. All I can say is that I will help my sister be free of this man and we will be a family again."

Antonio studied her. He had made love to her tonight for the first time in over four years. He'd waited so long to have her back with him and he always envisioned there reunion would be about them. But looking at her he saw she was in pain and using him to assuage it.

"Jessie, why are you here? Why did you come to me?"

She looked up moving her hair from her face. She saw his love for her and felt stupid. Of course she would protect Van and KJ but she also had Antonio now and she wanted him back in her life desperately. "Because I never stopped loving you. What Kevin did to us robbed me of the one true shot at real happiness." 

Rising from the window seal she walked over to him. "I want my family and that includes you."

Antonio pulled her into him and kissed her again. "I want that too" he said stroking her hair. "I want that too."


	19. Chapter 19

**HEARTS DIVIDED: I Love You**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline smiled her body ached in the familiar way reminding her of the passion from the night before. She rolled over and opened her eyes. He wasn't in the bed with her. She sat up and looked around and didn't see him.

"John?"

Not hearing him she laid back down. Hugging herself on top of the sheets she looked up at the ceiling. Last night was magical for her. He was everything she could've hoped for and he woke her up several times through the night to make love to her over and over. She'd never been insatiable to a man. Kevin loved her but he never commanded or demanded her body like this.

She turned her head staring across the room. Her eyes traveled back to the sheets and she saw a dark red rose petal. Picking it up she fingered the soft velvety petal and smiled at the image of how they were all over the bed last night. She was falling in love with someone all over again and it felt strange. Love was dangerous for her she couldn't survive another heartache. Maybe they could manage to keep it all in perspective. God she hoped so even she felt her heart slipping toward him with every passing moment.

"Morning Beautiful" John said pushing open the door with a tray.  
Evangeline sat up on the pillows and smiled "What's this?"  
He came in and placed the tray on her lap "Room Service"  
Her breakfast consisted of sliced melons, pineapples, kiwi, strawberries and mango. He had coffee and buttered toast. She looked at him surprised. "Did you do this?"

He plopped down next to her popping a strawberry in his mouth grinning. "I can't cook so this is best I could do." 

She picked up another strawberry and fed it to him. "Well looks like you did just wonderful."

He looked at her then picked up a cube of pineapple running it slowly against her lips before feeding it to her. She took his fingers in her mouth with her tongue. Chewing she smiled "Thank you"

"Wow….let me give you another one"

He fed her another one and this time after she accepted it he kissed her hitting the tray and making the contents spill. They both laughed and she swallowed the fruit. 

"Have you called to check on KJ yet?" she asked Picking up the few slices of fruit that spilled over onto the sheets.

"No he's okay."  
She looked up and frowned "Call John, please. I need to know he woke up okay. He's never woke up without me there." 

He saw her anxiety and smiled "Okay.." getting up he went to pants and get his phone calling his mom.

"Hey mom"  
"Hey John"  
"How's KJ?"  
"Fine….he's been up with Jason playing all morning. Didn't know he got up at 5 am."

John looked at Evangeline who was waiting impatiently and nodded that he was okay. "Yeah…forgot to tell you that. Did he have a problem with us not being there?"  
"He whined a bit but that pacifier is a big comfort to him."  
"Yeah it is."  
"Well we will be there around noon to pick him up. I'm taking them to the beach today"  
"That's fine I'll have lunch for you."  
"Thanks mom bye"  
"Bye"

Evangeline held her breath waiting for news on her baby. John came over to the bed smiling taking the tray away. "John…what did she say?"  
"He's fine, was cranky this morning but he's playing with his cousin and having a great time"

He put the tray down and climbed back on bed "Now where were we?"  
Leaning back she smiled. "I think we were about here" she said slipping her hand to his butt and squeezing it.

He smiled and pulled her sheet down revealing her breast then lowering his face to them kissing and licking them lovingly. She ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked and pulled at her. 

Pulling away her sheets he positioned himself between her legs again dragging her down underneath him. Bringing his face back up to her neck he showered it with kissing and love bites. She moaned feeling him slide into her effortlessly. Her body now well adjusted to him. She held onto him while he made love to her again in his signature way and she thanked god again for sending her this man. She had to believe there were greater forces at work. He slid in and out of her and his panting in her ear was hypnotic. The more she heard it the more she wanted him. Everything about him she craved.

Feeling his back flex with the muscles as he arched it under her hands she smiled at the power and strength of his body. Being his arms was the most the protective feeling she'd ever experienced and though he was stronger ravenous in the way he controlled her body he was also extremely gentle and loving.

Licking her lips she groaned as he drove himself deeper inside of her. Panting she fought to breathe as the pleasure and pain of his drilling her intensely and nibbling her neck made her stomach clench and inside of her thighs shake. 

Then he said something that stopped her heart. Opening her eyes as he kept pushing into her she thought maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

"I love you" he said again more hoarsely and her blood ran cold. He couldn't have said that. But he did. It's not possible yet, Or is it? She was a woman of logic and the wheel in her head started spinning as it tried to work around what he said. He loves me? Are we there now. Is this it? I want him. Oh god I need him so badly but Love. The last man she loved left her shattered by leaving her. What if he went back to work and was killed. What if he got hit by a bus tomorrow? What if he died in a plane crash? She tensed and her heart beat fast. NO! She couldn't do the Love thing it hurt to bad she wouldn't survive another loss. She couldn't survive it.

He didn't notice her change in their love making and kept on with his need for her. She closed her eyes and forced the words from her head. She wouldn't deal with that yet. She would deal with the moment. Feeling him grip her tighter and shake on top of her she knew he was about to explode and she relaxed as he unleashed inside of her. Once done he collapsed on top of her. Kissing her face he pulled out and rolled over.

He reached for her and lay on his chest replaying what he said during their lovemaking. Listening to his heart beat fast in his chest she told herself that he didn't say it.

Stroking her back he smiled at their love making. His biggest fault all his life is when he fell he fell hard. Kelly could testify to the relentless way he pursued her after only one day. Truth be told he was in love with her the day he met her. Now he knew it was true. He was in love with Evangeline. He loved everything he knew about her and everything he didn't. After Kelly he was sure it wouldn't happen again. He had turned his loss into a bitterness that kept women at bay.

But his defenses were down now and he knew what he wanted. He also knew who he wanted.

"I love you" he said again smiling, waiting for her to respond. She said nothing "Did you hear me Van?"

Lifting her head she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did you have to say that?"

He let her go and saw the pain on her face "What?"

"You love me? John we take a step forward and you run ahead of me every time. Can we just grow and learn from each other before we start confessing undying love to each other?"

John sat up "What is wrong with me expressing my feelings as I become aware of them?"

"Nothing….but Love, how is it possible you can use a word like that with…."

"With what?" he snapped narrowing his eyes on her "With my wife?"

She rolled her eyes "John…that's not what I mean…We are working to know each other."

"Why are things so clinical with you? Why does it have to meet a timeline?"

"What does that mean?" she snapped pulling the sheet up over body.

"Everything. Your deciding to have KJ at the selected time. Your deciding to grieve for a certain time. Your deciding to marry me at a certain time."

"I lost someone John, I can't just forget that."

John shook his head. "You say that as if you were the only one. I loss someone too but I'm not going to live my life in a fog anymore. Don't you want to love again?"

Biting her lip she looked at him uncertain. "I can't fall in love overnight just because it feels right. It's not logical. It's not who I am."

"That's bullshit. You are just pushing me away because of your fear. You are closing off your heart to me to remain in control, to remain distant and unreachable!"

Evangeline blinked at him hurt "That's not what I'm doing."

"It is Evangeline. What you have with me is real. Not because of what's in here" he said touching her head. "But because of what's in here" he said touching her heart.

Evangeline saw his pain and softened. She didn't mean to hurt him and she felt horrible that she did. Reaching she touched his face. "I'm sorry John, I don't want to hurt you. I guess you're right, it's all based on my fears of you hurting me. Promise me you won't give up on me. Promise to remain patient."

He kissed the inside of her palm pressing her hand to his face. "You are a magnificent woman Evangeline. Why you don't know that is beyond me. Men can easily fall for you within weeks."

She smiled "I'm glad that you have"

He kissed her forehead. "Get dressed lets go get our son and show him Atlantic City"

She smiled and got out of bed.

John watched her move around the room to gather her things and smiled. He would keep his promise nothing would tear them apart. They were a family and this family he would protect against the entire world if he had too.

After arriving at his moms they ate lunch and talked with her and his dad about the places they plan to see today. KJ cried, kicked and screamed when they took him with them. Evangeline couldn't believe how attached he was. John told her it was his time with kids his own age. It made a world of difference for a toddler. He rarely got to play with other kids at home.

Evangeline felt guilty and made a mental note to get him into some structured play time when they got back.

The first place they took him was to the Abescon Lighthouse.

She will never forget the way KJ tilted his head all the way back looking at the tall structure sucking his pacifier. They climbed the long stairwell upward and John had him on his shoulders as they went. 

Evangeline followed and marveled at his strength but was reminded of their love making and the way he held her through the night, she said a grateful prayer to god for making him so strong.

Once at the top they saw the entire City and the water that surrounded it. It was breathtaking. KJ clapped his hands wildly at the view as John held him and pointed out different places he grew up. KJ looked at him confused and grinned. John laughed and continue to talk to him like he was 16 years old telling him where all the girls hung out.

Evangeline watched content. After leaving the lighthouse he took them to the _Ocean Life Center Aquarium_ John rented a stroller in the shape of a big fish and strapped KJ inside. They stopped several times during their walk through the aquarium to view the tiger sharks, northern stingray, bluefish, weakfish, and kingfish. KJ was mesmerized and Evangeline held John's free hand as he pushed his son's stroller with his other.

They went to the touch tank and the staff there put horseshoes, hermit and spider crabs, sea urchins and a star fish in KJ's hands as Evangeline took pictures with the disposable camera she bought when they arrived. KJ smiled and let the little creatures crawl around his hand. John grinned at how brave and curious he was.

Taking him to the bathroom and changing him. They decided to head back to the beach house and lounge on the beach. When they arrived John took KJ to change and Evangeline put on her bikini getting a large blanket and a cooler with drinks and beer for him.

Once out on the beach behind the house. She laid out the blanket relaxing on top watching John take her baby to the shore. When the water hit his feet he squealed and ran back up toward her. John grabbed him and took him further in as Evangeline watched frightened by how far they were, even though the water stopped at John's thigh, her baby was small she couldn't help it.

The day faded into a cool afternoon and soon they were building sandcastles as she fell asleep in the warm comforting evening sun. Before drifting away she smiled at how happy she was. It couldn't get any more perfect than this. She loved him too.


	20. Chapter 20

**HEARTS DIVIDED: TELICO**

by tarskeewee08

Walking out onto the deck where John sat drinking his beer she looked at the blue sea and stars sparkling behind it. She walked behind him putting her hand on his chest staring into the night with him. John took her hand and brought to his lips kissing it tenderly.

"KJ sleep?" he asked  
"He sure is" she said taking a seat next to him. "It's so beautiful and peaceful out here."  
"That's because we're sharing it together" he said softly.

"What do you plan to do John?"  
John looked at her confused "Do?"  
"Yes will you go back to the agency? What happens next?"

John looked back at the ocean and sighed. The waves rolled in and slid back to the sea in a continuous rhythm He hadn't thought about his job and what to do about it.

He loved his job, partly because it was his escape. The man he became in the last two years was unrecognizable. The demands of the Homeland Security unit he worked for would not fit into his life. "I think I will speak to the Commissioner at the LPD and see if I can get a position there."

"So you want to stay in law enforcement" she asked disappointed.  
He looked at her confused "Is that a problem?"  
Looking at the sea and avoiding his eyes she swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't want to do it again, project her fears onto him. "I was just hoping that you would choose something less violent" she said weakly.

Reaching to her he grabbed her hand. "I understand why you would be concerned. Kelly and I struggled with this too"

Evangeline knew how Kelly Cramer dealt with it and had no intentions of employing her tactics "What did you two come up with?"

"I'm embarrassed to say that I failed her Van, I ignored her concerns and if it wasn't for our success in her getting pregnant I could have lost her. She was patient with me and I took that for granted. When she told me she wanted a family I saw it as our second chance, before my absence and her growing boredom drove us apart. I knew she hadn't given up on our marriage because she wanted a family with me. I made that happen for us. It was the key to me getting my priorities right. Just as KJ is the key to me having focus now. I promise baby my job will never interfere in our lives." 

Evangeline squeezed his hand and nodded. "That's enough for me. I'll support you in whatever you choose to do."

"I do want to talk about something Evangeline" he said letting go of her hand and picking up his beer. She watched him drink it, she had a feeling that he was nervous as to how to approach the subject with her.

"What is it?"

"I want us to get a place of our own. One that I buy for you and KJ."  
Evangeline looked at him shocked. "You what?"

"I love your ranch and I think we should definitely keep it especially for the horses. But I don't want that to be our primary residence. You aren't a Buchanan and neither is KJ."

Evangeline chest tightened. She understood his need to provide for them but the Buchanan's were her family. She wouldn't separate their lives from them. Vikki was a mother to her and a grandmother to KJ, that wouldn't change.

"The Buchanan's are my family John, mines and KJ's"  
He looked at her and frowned "You have to move on…"  
"Who says moving on means separating myself from people that love me, and that I love?" 

He drank his beer and nodded. He was being selfish and he knew it, but he had a bad feeling about Jessica Buchanan. She seemed too invested in his family and he wouldn't tolerate that. "I understand you care for them…."

"It's more than that. I love them. Vikki Buchanan will remain KJ's grandmother. She loves him too."

John remained silent and Evangeline saw that he was just trying to start a new with her. Getting up from her chair she went to him and sat in his lap. He didn't look at her and she found it so cute that he was pouting. Turning his face to hers she kissed his lips lightly. "I think finding our own place is a great idea"

He looked at her and smiled "You do?"  
"Of course I do baby. I want a life with you too."  
He hugged her on his lap nuzzling his face in her breast.

"John, I just want you to allow room for my relationship with the Buchanan's and not be threatened by it. It's separate from Kevin. They were the first family I had and I love them all deeply."

John kissed the inside of her neck "Whatever you want."  
Feeling his tongue on her neck she titled her head and sighed.  
"I want you" he moaned now massaging her breast.  
She smiled "You have me…"  
He stopped kissing her and looked at her. "I can't help but desire more and more. Your like a drug to me and I am constantly in need of a fix. I don't think I've ever felt this strongly so soon. I'm in love with you."

Evangeline understood he wanted her to tell him the same and though she loved him she couldn't bring herself to say the words. They were stuck in her throat. "I have never been loved like this John, it's all so new to me. My idea of LOVE was totally different from what you've brought me these past days, it's so passionate and raw for me. I keep having to catch my breath and over come the wonderful feeling of being overwhelmed." 

He slid his hand under her shirt and under her bra. "We will go home tomorrow."  
She felt him pinching her nipples and smiled "Why so soon?"  
"I want to get the process going with a job and a place for us. We can come back soon."

Evangeline shifted as he rotated he nipple between his fingers "John I don't want to go not yet. It's so peaceful here and we are all alone. Let's stay a little while longer and enjoy ourselves. You get back and start working with a regular routine we won't have this time together."

Lifting her shirt he worked her breast out of the cup of her bra and took it in his mouth. She shivered as him warm mouth enclosed on it as the cool night breeze blew her hair away from he face. Sliding his hand between her legs he massaged her through her jeans.

She wasn't ready to go home. Something told her that these moments here on this beach were to be treasured. She couldn't let go of them yet. He let go of her and looked in her face. "Where did you lay KJ down?"

She opened her eyes and smiled "In our bed."

He looked down at her lustfully. "Then the living room will have to do!" he said pushing the chair back and rising with her in his arms. She laughed at his way of carrying her in the house. He kissed her forehead hooking his foot at the opening of the screen door and pulling it open carrying her over the threshold. "We'll stay as long as you want" he said before kissing her deeply.

Llanview

"Attorney Garret, this is Jessica Buchanan how are you?"  
"Fine Ms. Buchanan, what can I do for you?"  
"My sister have you heard from her?"  
"No I can't say that I have…is something wrong?"   
"Well she's been gone for two days and her cell has been off. She left with that John McBain."  
"Her husband?"  
"Whatever…yeah, I don't know what he did to them and I'm getting worried."  
"Don't be I heard from him this morning."  
"You heard from John McBain?"  
"Yes he called on the change of Kevin's name to McBain."  
"HE DID WHAT?"  
"They are changing Kevin Jr's name to McBain, He called earlier to check on that."  
"Where's my sister?"  
"He didn't say and I didn't ask."  
"Does she know he's doing this?"  
"It was her idea."  
"Oh my god…" Jessica's heart beat faster it was happening already. What could she do? How could she stop it?  
"If you hear from Van tell her it's a dire EMERGENCY that she contact me immediately."  
"No problem. Goodbye Ms. Buchanan."

Slamming the phone down Jessica sat in the study trying to control her rage. Where were they? Why would she change KJ's name and not discuss it with her. God she had to stop him before they were gone from her life for good. If the present she left for him didn't do it then she would take more drastic measures. Either way she planned to fight John McBain every step of the way.

St. George's Bay Beach House

Evangeline stood in front of John seeing his beautiful clear blue eyes sparkle in the dark of the living room. Watching her take off her shirt he smiled and pulled down his pants remaining seated before her. She reached behind her and undid her bra pulling it off her shoulders. Slowly she undid the button on her jeans and then worked them down her hips watching him watch her impatiently. She smiled seductively as she removed her panties and threw them at him landing on his face. He pulled the delicate fabric from his face and laughed.

Walking over to him she climbed onto his lap straddling him slipping her tongue in his mouth forcing his head back. She felt his hands on her hips as she grinded in his lap causing him to groan in desperate need to be inside of her. She raised her hips and let him grab his penis and position it to her opening.

They both gasped when he penetrated her and she moaned again as she slid up and down on him. Kissing his face and neck she worked her hips back and forth causing him to repeat her name over and over. His eyes rolled in his head as his toes curled and he shivered at how she drove him to ecstasy. With her on top of his lap he had little control and he weakened with every calculated thrust. Her hair brushed against the side of his face as she sucked at his neck and the silky feel of it made her more erotic.

Rubbing her back he squeezed his eyes shut forcing the urge to release inside of her. He didn't want to stop and just like the first time he entered her he didn't want to release her. She lifted her head and licked his lips. "You are so special to me. Do you know that?" she said into his face as she kept driving him to madness. Before he could respond they both heard KJ scream upstairs. Evangeline froze and jumped from his lap. John winced at the suddenness from her move. KJ screamed out mommy and John grabbed his pants as she grabbed hers racing up the stairs before she could get completely covered.

As she buttoned her shirt she saw John coming down the stairs with her crying baby. He brought him over to her and put him in her arms. "What is it baby?" she said kissing his tear soaked face.

John rubbed his jaw. "He woke up in that dark room and didn't know where he was. When I got to the room he was already down from the bed running to the door crying"

Evangeline nodded and sat down with him and worked to calm him. John watched them and smiled in frustration. He guessed that he should get used to these interruptions now that they were a family. Going over to the chair and plopping down he sighed and rubbed the soreness from his dick.

Evangeline smiled at him "Sorry" she said seeing his disappointment.  
He winked. "It's okay you can make it up to me later." he said

KJ laid his head on his mom chest clinging to her and eyeing his daddy. He could tell by the look on his face they wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. John picked up the remote and turned on the TV in the armoire. Evangeline continued to rock her baby in her lap. John flicked back and forth and stopped on CNN to listen to the anchor.

_The final indictments in the TELICO scandal that has rocked the business world have come down from the Federal government. Over 25 key people in the indictment have been arrested and subpoenaed to appear on charges, of corporate fraud, tax evasion and several charges on the illegal abuse and mistreatment of Mexican immigrants in their factories around the El Paso Texas area. On a side note the indictment has included Dr. Spencer Truman and some of the brutal experimentations woman immigrants have reported. _

John looked over at the Evangeline who watched the news story expressionless. He tried to see if she recognized Telico and the only reaction he saw was when Dr. Truman's name was evoked.

"Did Buchanan Enterprises have any dealings with Telico?" he asked innocently.

Evangeline frowned "God no…Kevin had considered it but I talked him out of it. After I reviewed their books and contracts I knew something wasn't right with that company. I'm glad too."

John nodded saying nothing. Evangeline looked at him and frowned. "Why would you ask me that?" 

"Just curious they were in the same type of business as your husband company."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I knew about these indictments coming down for awhile."  
"Oh that's right you worked with the Bureau"  
"Yeah…." He said wondering if he should tell her the truth.

She kissed their son and stroked his head. "Why would Telico get involved with Dr. Truman? What kind of experiments were they doing?"

John shrugged. "That I don't know" which was true. He knew of the things that Kevin Buchanan did to those immigrants but this connection to Truman was a new one on him.

"I hate that man. He's a disgusting pig. But his impregnating me with KJ was the most remarkable thing to happen to me in my life."

"Ironic isn't it?"  
"Very….sometimes I wonder if it was an accident" Evangeline said immediately regretting it.

John looked at her confused "Well he did claim that he didn't have a clear sample from your husband. But to hold onto my donation long after Kelly was already pregnant is weird. How do you reuse someone's sperm?"

Evangeline laughed "Eeewwlll" she said trying to change the subject.  
John laughed too "I know….that is icky"

Looking at him and smiling. "Doesn't matter to me John, I'm just happy to be with you and our son. I don't need to know all the whys and hows."

John felt the same way. What her husband did made no difference to his love for her. He would let her keep her love for him, just as his relationship with Kelly was untainted.

Getting up and going to her side he sat down and pulled KJ to his lap to hold him while he now slept. Evangeline took the remote from him and found a sitcom to watch and snuggled him. They enjoyed the rest of the night in peace.


	21. Chapter 21

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Heartache**

by tarskeewee08

4 Days later

Evangeline got KJ out of the car as John unloaded the luggage from the trunk. They had so much fun in Atlantic City and she couldn't wait to have the film developed. KJ won the battle with his aunts and grandma over his pacifier. They'd get away with it for about 30 minutes and then he would raise a holy fit causing everyone in the house to scramble to find it and give it back to him.

Opening the door she put KJ down and he takes off into the family room where his chest of toys were.

"KJ wait for mommy!" she called after him. Following him she sees the mail on the end table near the wall where it's normally left. She grabs it and goes after her baby. Walking into the family room she smiles at him already digging for his toys. He must have missed home.

Inspecting the mail she frowns at the large envelope addressed to John.

Evangeline heart stops recognizing the cursive writing to be Jessica's.  
"Van I'm taking the luggage upstairs and then having Duke take me to return the car. I already called him and he's headed here now."

Evangeline hid the envelope behind her back surprised at him appearing behind her. 

"Oh..okay sweetie" she said smiling.  
"You okay?" he asked noting the flushed look on her face.  
"I sure am. Hurry back."

He smiled and walked out the room with the bags. 

Evangeline went to the sofa and sat down. Tossing the rest of the mail to the side she opened the envelope curious as to what Jessica is up too. Inside is a VHS tape and letter. Opening the letter Evangeline read it shocked.

_  
John McBain,  
Enclosed is a tape explaining how your wife betrayed you and ultimately created the situation that my sister is in within you and this insemination fiasco. It is unfortunate that you have to learn this at this time but I am prepared to take this to media if you don't immediately withdraw from our lives. Please contact me to discuss terms we can agree on to cause less pain to all parties involved._

Jessica Buchanan  
555-454-9238  


Evangeline covered her mouth holding the letter in her hand shaking. She can't believe that Jessica did this. And my god what is on this tape. She's so angry that she involuntary balls the letter up. KJ comes over hitting her knee and she smiles at her baby. He points at a toy he can't reach and she puts down the letter and tape getting up to help him.

John comes back to the door. "I'm leaving babe. I should be back within the hour"

Evangeline looked up at him and back to the sofa where she left the tape and letter. Her breath catches in her throat. "Okay…I will start dinner for us" she says smiling at him.

John frowns at the nervousness in her voice "You sure you okay?"  
"I'm fine…go ahead."   
He blows her a kiss and walks out. She smiles and sighs relieved that he didn't notice the tape.

Picking up KJ she rubs his back. "Time for a nap."  
Holding him she goes to the couch and gets the tape, letter and envelope heading for the kitchen. Putting the contents of the envelope down she goes to the refrigerator fixing him some juice. Giving him his cup she contemplates calling Jessica. Thinking it better to confront her in person she heads to KJ's room to lay him down. After 20 minutes of wrestling him to go asleep she finally wins the battle and closes the door.

Going back to the kitchen she retrieves the tape and letter and goes back into the family room to watch what's on it.

John walked down to Antonio who had the horses racing around the fence for their evening run. Duke hadn't arrived yet. Antonio jokes with him about their trip and what he won in the casinos. After about a half hour of talking he decides to go back to the house. No need to wait in the sun for Duke. Saying his goodbyes to Antonio he promises to come back Monday night and watch football.

Walking back to the house smiling he can't believe how good things are for them. He finally had the life he wanted, and the woman of his dreams.

Turning the doorknob he enters the cool foyer walks down the corridor. John smile drops as he hears a familiar voice.

Kelly's voice. 

His heart starts pounding in his chest as he nears the family room. Turning the corner he sees her on the screen having sex with Dr Truman. He's frozen. He can't breathe or move and his chest explodes from the image of betrayal in front of him.

Evangeline looks at the TV screen shaking her head angry that Jessica would do this. How could she do this?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING!" John yells and Evangeline jumps turning around. She sees John standing behind her trembling with rage his face beet red and tears falling down his cheeks. He's staring at the TV in shock. 

Evangeline fumbles with the remote trying to stop the tape and John rushes her snatching the remote form her hand. He turns it up as they near the end of their love session and Kelly says she's pregnant. John watches them scheme to fool him and Evangeline watches John terrified at what this betrayal would do to him.

Now openly sobbing he throws the remote against the wall shattering it. Evangeline turns her face as pieces fly across the room.

He turns to her enraged "What you watch this shit for fun!" he growls.  
Evangeline shakes her head "No, I didn't….."  
"How long have you had this!" he screams  
"I…John I didn't have this….you don't understand" Evangeline says her voice cracking.  
"Bullshit! I know what I saw. You think I'm a fucking joke? This was all a game for you? My life everything just some fucking game for you to play with!"

Evangeline stood up "John please….you don't understand."

"I understand! You want to play dirty Evangeline! You want to destroy people for kicks. Well two can play at that game!" he shouts walking out.

Evangeline runs behind him. "John stop! I didn't do this Jessica did this. I didn't know what was on the tape." She said pulling his arm. He pushed her away and went to the room that he stayed in going to his briefcase. Opening he pulls out a folder and throws it on the bed.

Glaring at her he smirks "Want to know about monsters. Well my wife may have fucked other men but your husband fucked you!"

Evangeline winced at his harsh words and looked at the folder that spilled papers across the bed. John couldn't stop himself. Her betrayal, Kelly's betrayal it was too much for him. He wanted to die. All he could do was make her hurt as badly as seeing Kelly screwing and deceiving him hurt. 

Evangeline picked up the folder tears on her face "What is this?" she asked shakily.

"Kevin Buchanan…part owner of Telico. Set up sweatshops around the Mexican boarder employing kids as young as 3 years old to work twelve hour days to make you rich! So you can ride horses and sip champagne. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. If he hadn't gotten sick you would've been visiting he preverse ass in jail!"

Evangeline body shook as she turned the pages in the folder. She looked at John devastated. "You were going to use this to take KJ?"

"Just like you were going to use that tape to keep KJ!" he spat.

She shook her head crying. "I can't believe you….my god….I don't know you at all" she said breathing had.

John walked closer to her. "How does it feel? How does it feel to know that you've been living a lie! Hurts doesn't it! Maybe you will think twice before using your money to destroy and control people!"

Bursting into tears Evangeline dropped the folder and fell back against the door "Get out!"

"No! I won't go anywhere! I'm your husband!" he said grabbing her arms and shaking her. "Remember the little deal you bartered to set me up! What were you going to do get it annulled and say I used you? Use that tape in court to say I was like Kelly setting you up? Is that why you couldn't wait to watch the tape as soon as we got back to town!" he screamed in her face.

Evangeline kept crying shaking her head her hair falling in her face. "Stop just leave!" she whimpered to weak from her own pain over Kevin and his betrayal. How could he know something like this about Kevin and not tell her.

Was he waiting to use it as his trump card if she didn't succumb to his needs? She slept with him and let him into her heart. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me!" she cried.

"Well I lied!" he snapped pushing her away and walking out.

Evangeline fell to her knees crying. She heard her baby crying and immediately jumped up racing into the hall to see John walking out of his room with him. "NO!" she screamed running after him. He pushed her away as she tried to stop him from taking her son. "John, please give him back to me!" she screamed her panic over having him snatched away from her they way she was taken from her mom rushing back to her.

KJ scared by her tears started crying more and reaching for her. Evangeline hit John's back as he headed for the door. She tried to stop screaming she knew it was scaring her child but her worst nightmare had come true. "John please I will do anything you want. You're scaring him!"

John so angry headed to the door but felt KJ kicking and crying then stopped. He couldn't do that to his son. 

Evangeline was hysterical and she wouldn't stop clawing at him to get her baby back. Relenting he gave him back to her. He didn't know how his uncontrollable anger had reappeared. He hadn't been this irrational and sick with rage since he found her. How could he hurt her and scare his son. Looking at her pleadingly she shook her head crying holding KJ who kept screaming.

"Van…"

She turned and ran with her son away from him and he couldn't breathe. Following her he heard the master door slam. Going to it and trying it he saw it was locked and could still hear his son's screams. 

The more he screamed the more he wanted to die. Pacing in front of the door he tried to reason with her. "Van please. I'm sorry! I should have never hurt you and KJ. I don't know what came over me! Please baby open the door."

"Get out John! I'm calling the police."  
"Van no god no….please talk to me"   
"Get out now!" she screamed making KJ scream with her.

Holding in his tears he ran his hands through his hair. "I will leave baby, I will come back tomorrow when we are both calm. We can talk this out then."

"Go!" she shouted. 

John turned and walked down the hall. He thought about the tape and went to retrieve it. Stepping on a balled up piece of paper he bent down and grabbed it. Reading the note his heart swelled. Evangeline was telling the truth, Jessica sent this tape.

Oh god what had he done. Shaking his head he stuck the note in his pocket and walked out the door. He needed to think and figure out a way to fix this.

Evangeline sat on the bed rocking her son who had stopped crying but his body shook from his sobs earlier. She can't believe what happened. She can't believe how everything fell apart. Hearing the door slam she jumped and the noise caused KJ to cry again. He was so traumatized by the fight and she was so guilty over what she exposed him too she burst into tears with him. "God what should I do."

She thought about Kevin. How could she have been so blind? She watched him for years hurt people and convinced herself that what she saw wasn't true. It wasn't him. She was living a lie.

Reaching for the phone she called her driver. He told her that she he was stuck in traffic and would be there in 10 minutes. She told him it was a change of plans he wouldn't be picking up John. He would be taking them back to Llanfair. It was the only place she could keep John away from them until she figured out what to do next.

Hanging up she laid down holding her baby and cried. She loved John and his attack on her destroyed what was left of her heart. The pain was too much and if it wasn't for KJ she would want to die.


	22. Chapter 22

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Seperated**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline awakens to tiny fingers on her face squeezing her nose. Opening her eyes she stares into her son's crystal blue eyes. His black thick eyebrows and long black lashes framed his eyes making him look Angelic. He sucks on his pacifier and looks at her. She sees it in his eyes. He misses his daddy too. Last night when they arrived she went straight to her old room. She didn't bother to alert Jessica or Vikki that they were here. She couldn't face anyone.

KJ spits out his pacifier and stares at her "Daddy? Where's Daddy?" he says in his tiny voice. Since John's been with him he was speaking more and more. She touched his round cheek and felt his baby soft skin. She doesn't know how to explain that John is gone. That they may never be a family again.

What he did to her. They way he attacked her destroyed her faith in him. She didn't want to be near him at all. Hearing a knock on the door both she and KJ turned and looked as Jessica stuck her head in.

Evangeline glared at her sister. Jessica came in smiling timidly "Hey, mom told me you guys were here and I had to see for myself."

KJ sits up laughing "Jess!" he squeals.  
Jessica comes to the bed and KJ stands with his arms stretched to her. She pulls him into her arms and hugs him. Looking at Evangeline she knows that John must have received the tape.

"Van I can explain"  
"How could you!" Evangeline hissed.  
Jessica rocks with KJ and kisses his forehead. The door opens and Vikki appears. "Good morning I had to come and see my baby!"

"Mamah!" KJ says stretching out his hands. Vikki takes her grandson and kisses him. "I have missed you so! You are such a big boy!"

Evangeline sits up "Vikki, can you take KJ and give me and Jess a moment" she says handing her the pacifier. Vikki walks over get the pacifier and KJ quickly snatches it popping it into his mouth.

Looking at both her girls she frowns "Is everything okay?"

"Fine mom!" Jessica says smiling. She walks over and kisses KJ's jaw. "Just some girl talk that's all."

Vikki sees the way Evangeline glares at Jessica and knows better but turns and leaves her lavender house coast twirling around her feet as she exits the room. Jessica makes sure the door is locked before turning to Evangeline. "Now before you say anything let me explain!" 

"Explain what? How you could intentionally hurt a man that you barely know? How you could send that nasty tape to my house and blow my world apart without consulting me! I told you to stay the hell out of it! I could kick your ass Jessie!"

"What about us Van? Your family! You left town and didn't say a word to us. Mom was worried sick. You married this man with no warning and snatched KJ from our lives. And I hear that you are changing KJ's name?"

Evangeline shook her head "That boy is his son, Jessica! What I do with my son and his father is none of your concern!"

"It's not? Oh excuse me for thinking we are a family. Excuse me for loving you!" she shouted.

Evangeline looked at her with tears in her eyes "You have no idea how much pain you have caused Jessie. What you destroyed."

Jessica blinked at Evangeline's tears "My god Van are you in love with him? A man you've only known for month?"

"And if I am? I don't owe you any damn explanations! I'm a grown woman. That man has been loving and kind to me. You hurt him because of your selfish need to keep us close to you. That way you don't have to face your own life. I wish you would direct that energy that way!"

"I only wanted to help"

Evangeline wiped at her tears "I want all the tapes Jessie and I want you to stay out of it. I don't know what happens now but you will stay the hell out of it! Are we clear?"

"What about Kevin? What about your commitment to my brother? You moved that man into his house. Took him into his bed!"

"Kevin? I have no idea who Kevin really was. What I had with him was all a lie!"  
"Where are you getting this from?" Jessica asked her heart pounding.  
"I found out Kevin was part owner of Telico. He endorsed the torture of helpless poor people even kids"  
"That's a lie!"  
"It's true Jess…"  
"No who told you that? That cop? That ex-agent? Did you ever stop to think that he could be lying Van. You knew Kevin and yes he could be a hard ass but he never would do those things Van. Think about it."

"Maybe not….John could be lying about this. But it doesn't change the fact that Kevin is dead and I have to move on. You have to stop trying to protect me!" Evangeline shouted back.

"Van, listen sweetie. I did this because you don't know John McBain. Spencer Truman was angry that he had to let Kelly go. He used John's sperm to inseminate you on purpose. You were set up!"

"So was John Jessica! My god the man's wife cheated on him and convinced him to raise another man's child. He's a victim in this!"

"Really? If he's a victim why are you here?"

Evangeline looked away. "Things fell apart because of your interference he was in shock."  
"Did he hurt you? Did he hurt KJ?"  
"God no!"  
"Van…why leave? You did it because part of you knows I'm right you don't know him."  
"Stop it Jess! If you keep on like this I will take KJ and leave. I mean it!"

Jessica burst into tears. "Van please…..we are a family. Can't you see that?"  
Evangeline leaned over and touched her hand "Yes, but KJ has a father and we were becoming a family. You had no right to rip that apart. No right." she said tenderly.  
"I'm sorry"  
Evangeline reached and pulled her sister into her arms. Jessica wrapped her arms around her laying her head on her chest. "I wish you had come to me first Jess…"  
"I only wanted you and KJ back here. I already lost Kevin. I didn't want to loose you too"  
"I know" 

Jessica sat up. "Is it over between you two?"  
Evangeline heart burned from the pain of last nights events. "I think so."  
"Do you love him?"  
"I do"  
"Then maybe you should tell him."  
Evangeline smiled weakly. "Some ugly things were said Jess, I don't know if it will be enough."

"I lied Evangeline."  
"What?"  
"Kevin was involved in the Telico scandal."  
Evangeline touched her face lovingly "I know"   
"It's worse than that"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He brought Dr. Truman here to do experimental testing."  
"What?"  
"Van….he never gave the fertility clinic a deposit. It was a ploy to cover up his visits. He wanted to be cloned."  
Evangeline frowned "Where are you getting this from?"  
"I have tapes…"  
"Tapes? Evidence? Like the ones of John's wife?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh my god.."  
"I'm sorry Van…"

"Oh my god.." Evangeline said in shock getting up. How could she not know her own husband?

"How is it possible that I don't know my husband? That I lay next to this man and loved him not knowing who he was?"

Jessica watched her pace the floor "None of us knew"   
"It's all so pathetic and disgusting" Evangeline said tears falling.  
"I know…I know"  
"I need to be alone Jessica. Can you keep an eye on KJ….I just need to be alone."  
Jessica stood up. "Of course.." she said walking over hugging and kissing her sister.

When Jessica left Evangeline stumbled to the bed. She held it together until Jessica left. Before reaching the bed her body was racked with sobs. She fell on the bed and cried so hard she fought to breathe.

Kevin was a monster. What did that make her? Oh god how could she have ever loved him. Crying and screaming into her pillow she tried to hold onto her sanity.

John thought she was some kind of elitist bitch that used money as a way to destroy people. She couldn't blame him. The life she led was fake, pretentious and to think she made herself a shrine to a man that had that kind of cruelty in his heart.

She wanted to escape it all. Crying so hard now her head pounded she moaned in the wake of all she had lost. She cried for her and her son.

John pulled up at Lakewood. Turning off the car he sat outside looking at the house unsure of what he was going to say. He spent the night in a motel up the street and he watched the tape in its entirety. How could he blame Evangeline for what his wife did to him? How could he scare his son like that? He didn't know if he could face them. He didn't know who he was.

His marriage was a lie. The baby she carried wasn't his. He had tortured himself over a woman that abused his trust and faith in family. Looking up he saw Antonio coming out the house and frowned. Opening his car door he stepped out and walked around to greet him. "Hey man"

Antonio looked up and smiled "John…"  
"What's going on?" John asked knowing that Antonio rarely came to the house.  
"I was closing up the house."  
"Closing up the house?"  
"Yes Evangeline left with KJ"

John felt as if he'd been slapped "She left? Left for where?"  
"Back to Llanfair. I got a call from Jessica to close up the house"

John's blood boiled at the mention of Jessica. "Did you?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"It appears that Jessica Buchanan has a problem with my marriage."

Antonio shook his head "Jessie is a complicated woman. That brother of hers screwed with her head John. Don't take it personal. Besides Van is a smart woman Jessica can't stop her from falling in love with you."

John rubbed his jaw. "I may have messed things up pretty bad with her man, I said some cruel things to her."

"Why?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Do you love her?"  
"Yes"  
"Then tell her."

John looked at Antonio and wished it was that easy. He didn't even know if she loved him. She never said she did. "I need to get away for a few days man, do me a favor if you talk to her tell her that I love her"

"What? Leaving is not the answer bro" Antonio said   
"I know…but a lot has happened not only with us but with last wife. I need a break. I need to give Van a moment to digest what she learned about her husband."

Antonio nodded. "Okay man.."

That night

Evangeline remained in bed. She hadn't eaten the soup that was brought up to her. She was too sick. Jessica came in with KJ and she turned around. KJ lifted his arms for her to pick him up to the bed and she was too weak to get her baby. Jessica came over and lifted him laying him next to her. She snuggled her pumpkin who was fresh from his bath. Evangeline mouthed thank you to Jessica as she left the room.

KJ stared at her with his round blue eyes and Evangeline saw John in his face. John hadn't called all day. He hadn't even tried to see them. She cried knowing that he must hate her now. She never even told him that she loved him. Rubbing her sons face she was exhausted from heartache. Spending the entire day in bed crying she knew played their fight over and over. He was just in pain. If he wanted to destroy her he could have refused her proposal and used that evidence he had on Kevin. But he didn't. He was a good man. He was her man. And now he was gone.

Hours ago she'd decided if he came for them she would leave. She would go wherever he wanted. She didn't want Kevin's money or name. Instead she wanted her new husband. She wanted her family.

KJ closed his eyes drifting to sleep. Evangeline rolled to her back and looked at the ceiling trying to make sense of her life now. Where was he? Was he thinking of them? God she hoped so. She prayed that he would come back to them.

John walked into his mother's house. The first person he saw was Caitlyn.  
"John…what are you doing here?"  
"Not now Katie"  
"Where's Evangeline and KJ?"

John headed up the stairs to his old room. Going inside he closed the door. He was exhausted. He'd driven all night. Falling down on his bed he thought of his son and wife. He wanted his family back. But he hurt them and he didn't know how to fix that. He didn't know if could. The more he thought about it the more he realized that maybe KJ was better off without him. His temper and rage that he carried inside spilled over to his child.

He would never let that happen again. He'd let him go first. Closing he eyes he felt tears roll out. He wished he could do it all again and moaned at the thought that his one shot at happiness had slipped away. His life was shit.


	23. Chapter 23

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Reclaiming Love**

by tarskeewee08

"John it's been 6 weeks. When are you going to face for your family? You can't hide out at that beach house forever."

"Mom, I just came over here to eat. I don't want to talk about them."  
"I called her.."  
"You did what?"  
"I called her last week and John she was relieved I did. She wants to see you."  
"No!" 

Eve looks at her son. He hasn't shaved since he arrived. His hair has grown longer and untamed. He's been out drinking at his brother Art's house nightly according to his wife Cheryl. He was slipping away just like he did with Kelly. But this time he had too much to loose. She wouldn't let him go down this path. She wouldn't let him destroy what she knew deep inside was so important to him.

"Baby…" Walking over to her son who was sitting at her kitchen table broken she ran her hands through his hair. Kissing the top of his head she pulled him to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on her lower abdomen. "She loves you John I could hear it in how she asked about you. KJ needs a father."

"I contacted my attorney in Llanview she should have received the annulment papers yesterday!" he said his voice cracking. Lifting his head and blinking away his tears,

Eve gasped shocked. She'd spoken to Evangeline several days ago. Oh god so now he would end the marriage without fighting for it.

"John! You said you needed time to think and space. You said you were going to go back and get your family!" Eve said in horror bringing her hand to her mouth.

"I honestly thought I could, but I'm scared mom. Kelly betrayed me in the most painful way. I can't do this anymore. I can't take it. I love Evangeline and KJ too much to split them up so I won't fight her for custody I just hope I can see him some. I called the agency I will be going back to the Bureau next week."

"John baby no….don't do this!"

John got up from the table. "I'm going back to the beach house mom. I'll come back for dinner tonight…." He said desperate to escape the pain in his mothers face and voice. He had already made his decision and if he stayed right now he would cave.

He wanted the woman who his heart bled for, the woman he wanted more than life and the son he loved more than he loved himself, he wanted his family. Eve chased after her son who ran out of the house. She was desperate to help him but she couldn't reach him now.

The Beach house

Evangeline parked out front. KJ was singing along with her in the car and stopped to look at the house that looked vaguely familiar. She'd gotten the annulment papers with him relinquishing his rights to KJ and that was the final straw.

For weeks she has cried and ached for her man. She wondered where he went and when Eve called to tell her he was okay she let go a sigh of relief. Antonio told her he spoke to him before he left and he said he was coming back and that he loved her. She waited and waited but no word for him. After speaking to Eve she started getting things ready in Llanview with Jessica's help. She was going to bring him home.

But before she finalized things she got annulment papers and it almost killed her. She wasn't a big driver but she rented a car and through her baby inside. She would fight for them. He'd helped her let go of the past, now he was trapped in it. It was up to her to let go.

Stepping out the car she went to KJ's side and opened the door. He asked about his daddy constantly. One day he came to her as she sat on the veranda crying and gave her his pacifier. She wiped her tears sure that he just wanted to give her something to comfort her. She play sucked it and tried to hand it back to him. He shook his head no and went across the room to play in one of the plants. He hasn't touched it since.

It was his silent protest. He figured if he gave it up his daddy would come home. At least that's how she interpreted it. Pulling him from his car seat she lowered him to the ground.

"It's time to get daddy" she said confidently.

Walking up the porch she checked under the mailbox where Eve said the spare key would be. Finding it she let herself in. She was almost immediately assaulted by the stale smell of spoiled garbage and beer bottles. Walking in she looked at the ransacked mess that made and her heart ached. Her poor baby. KJ held her hand and looked around to not sure what to do. She smiled "Daddy must not be home. Let's clean up for him."

She went and got the garbage with KJ following and dragged it out to the side of the house mindful of her baby every step of the way. Getting garbage bags KJ helped pick up the empty beer bottles and she colleted the dishes left everywhere with half eaten food.

Loading the dishwasher and wiping down everything she made the place sparkle within 30 minutes and KJ didn't get away from her too much. Going to the car she got their bags and placed them by the door. Opening the blinds she let light into the house. Looking down at her watch she wondered how long he would be.

"Let's go to the beach!" she said smiling at KJ  
He smiled up at her and she took his hand leading him out the back.

John pulled up to the beach house. Seeing the parked car he frowned. Which brother or sister was here now to try to talk some sense into him? Letting the car idle he contemplated pulling off. He just couldn't do it today. He was too exhausted from his own pain. He missed his boy. He wondered if he missed him.

Shutting off the car he sighed. "Fuck this! I will just go to sleep."

Walking up he saw the blinds opened and knew it had to be one of his sisters. She probably flipped when she saw the condition of the place. Walking in he was hit with the fresh smell of pinesol and the sounds of the dishwasher going.

He smiled, it had to be Cassie, she was just like mom and she was the only one that would clean up after his funky butt. Darlene and Caitlyn would force him to clean it up himself.

Closing the door his heart leaped to his throat. He saw Louis Vutton bags and KJ's little suitcase he dragged around. John looked at it frozen. They can't be here. She wouldn't come here after getting what she wanted. Or would she?

Letting go of the door he called out to her "Evangeline!" hearing nothing he raced up the stairs checking the rooms and saw no trace of her. Coming back downstairs he immediately went to the deck and stepped outside. He saw KJ running down the beach in a red short set with no shoes with Evangeline in hot pursuit. Her hair blowing in the wind and her jeans cuffed to her calves she got his hand and walked him to the shore then ran back with him when the water came rushing to them squealing with her son.

They looked happy and full of life. He couldn't believe they were here. Walking down the wooden steps to the sand he blocked his eyes with his hand as he stared at them. Evangeline looked up and saw him. She stood there for a moment smiling. KJ saw she wasn't running with him and turned to look in the direction his mom did. He saw John and screamed "Daaaddhheeee!" Taking off in the sand to him. John rushed to him and caught him as he leaped at him. KJ hugged his neck tightly and John inhaled the sweet smell of Johnson & Johnson baby shampoo in his silky curly hair.

Kissing his cheek he closed his eyes and rubbed his son's back. The last time he saw him he was kicking and screaming as he roughly snatched him from his little bed where he slept and tried to take him from her. He played that scene over and over in his head, his guilt over that and the horrible things he said to her kept him away.

Evangeline walked up. She smiled at him sweetly. "Hey"  
John looked at her shocked. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"KJ wanted his daddy, and you know I always give our son what he wants."  
John smiled at her. "Evangeline…" he started lowering his son who ran in circles around them. Evangeline moved to him and touched his scruffy face "I missed you"  
"I missed you too…" he said weakly  
"Then why would you send those heartbreaking papers to me?"  
John swallowed hard, his hands shook from nervousness. "I thought it's what you wanted." 

Evangeline frowned. "John, all I want is you. I'm in love with you."  
"You are?" he said stunned.  
"I am" she said pulling his face to hers and kissing him softly on the lips. She felt his hands encircle her as his strong tongue slipped into her mouth. He kissed her in the way that made her float and she let her eyes roll as she finally had him back in her arms.

KJ shouted and tried to push them apart. They laughed and John bent down picking him up. He looked at Evangeline "I'm sorry for what I did to you and KJ"

"I'm sorry for keeping that information about Kelly from you."  
"I know you didn't I found I Jessica's note." He said quickly.  
She touched his face "I knew John, not the sordid details but I knew and I should have told you. We should have told each other."

John smiled "Yes we should have." 

Taking his hand she led him back to the beach house. They walked in silence and Evangeline kept searching his face. He looked so tired and lost. She knew that look she wore it for two years. Kelly betrayal had wounded him. It had robbed him of his faith in marriage and commitment. She would have to work hard to help him get it back.

Walking into the house John put KJ down who took off to the living room. "I want you to take KJ to your mom's and come back here to me."

He looked at her surprised. "You do?"

"We need to talk. We need to get back on track. There are some things I want to tell you. Some things you need to know."

John looked into her dark brown eyes and saw her love for him. "Okay" he said walking out of the kitchen into the living room to collect their son. She went to KJ and kissed him. John stared at KJ and froze.

Evangeline looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
"Where's his pacifier?"  
She smiled and rubbed her son's back while he was in his dad's arms. "He threw it away. He figured if he did his dad would come back."  
John laughed and looked at his son "Did you throw your binky away?"  
KJ nodded with his serious face his blue eyes sparkling with his innocence and John hugged him tighter. "You are one remarkable kid KJ."

KJ gave his dad a kiss and then laid his head on his shoulder. He was so happy to be in John's arms again. Evangeline waved from the porch and watched them leave. She turned around entering the house and grabbed her suitcase, she raced upstairs to give him part one of his surprise.

A hour later

John pulled back up to the beach house. His mom was so excited to see her grandson she burst into tears. KJ squirmed under her kisses and pushed her away running into the den to join his granddad. Eve hugged her son and told him to take all the time he needed with Evangeline until they worked it all out. He laughed at how she pushed him out the door.

Getting out the car he felt his scraggly face and saw his stained sweat pants. Why did he have to look like a bum today of all days. Racing up the porch steps he entered into the house to the soft smell of scented vanilla candles and Najee playing in the background.

Evangeline came down the stairs in a long lavender satin robe with a satin form fitting nightgown that dipped dangerously low revealing the breast he loved so much. The lavender colored gown had two splits up the front reaching her hips on either side and as her long strong legs moved underneath the splits parted revealing her caramel colored thighs. John looked up at her with her hair falling around her face and was trapped in the passionate stare she gave him back.

"What's all this?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.  
She smiled and came to him. "Come with me" 

Taking him upstairs to the bath she ran for him in the antique claw foot porcelain tub she remained silent. Helping him out of his clothes she had him step inside. He eased into the warm water and let the heat and steam relax him. She took off her robe and he saw how much more her nightgown revealed of her goddess like body and eyed her appreciatively. She winked at him and hung the robe on the door then went to the sink to get a small bowl with water and a towel. She came back and put a gel bath pillow behind his head forcing him to recline back. "Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.

"Because you're my husband, and it's time you were treated as such." Getting the shaving cream she worked it onto his lower face and neck. Wiping her hands on the towel she picked up the straight edge razor with the sterling silver handle that she brought with her for this treatment and dipped it into the warm water in the bowl. Starting and the base of his neck she slowly slide the razor upward carrying the cream and his lost hairs with it. Cleaning the blade in the bowl she continued.

John felt her do the clean shave and had no idea she knew how. He couldn't believe she was doing this for him and he wanted to say so but instead allowed her to pamper him.

"John, My husband was a cruel man. I know that now. I've learned some things about him since you left that are unforgivable."

"Okay…" John said softly.

"But baby that's who he was. It wasn't who I was and I know that too. I know who I am and what type of man I want to share my life with. The man I want to be the father of my kids"

"Kids?"

She smiled. "I want you to let go of your pain over Kelly's betrayal. Love the part of her you knew and forgive her for the parts you didn't."

John looked upward as she continued to shave him. "I want to Van…" he said when she rinsed the blade. "I really do."

"Good, because where we're going there are no Ghost allowed. This is our new beginning. God works in wondrous glorious ways. If Kelly hadn't cheated on you and had you deposit that sperm, and if my husband hadn't lied to me and died the way he did we wouldn't have KJ. And John that special little boy was supposed to be here. We were supposed to be together. Who cares about the strange highway we took to get here!"

John felt his eyes glisten and the soft sound of her voice drove each word home. "You're right baby."

She kissed his forehead and finished his shave taking extra special care around his goatee. Once done she put everything away and then bathed him with her fruity smelling soap He protested at first but she wouldn't change her mind. Finishing him off she had him step out and dried him then put his thick blue terry cloth robe on him.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. The soft fabric on her body melted in his hands and he rubbed them around her apple shaped behind. She kissed him and smiled devilishly. "I got a surprise for you."

"This wasn't it?" he asked shocked.

"Nope!" Taking his hand she led him out the bathroom down the hall back down the stairs. Seating him at the sofa she went into the kitchen. He watched her hair swaying against her bare back as she left. The back of the nightgown dipped to the rise of her hips and he watched the seductive way she glided out of the room. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world to be loved by her.

She reappeared with a champagne glass and bottle. Putting the glass down she struggled trying to pop the cork. He took it from her and popped it for her. She laughed and poured him some in his glass. He frowned at her "Where's your glass?"

She handed him his and told him to drink up. Watching her curious he turned up the champagne flute and felt something hit his lip like an ice cube. Holding the glass up to the light he saw a crystal pacifier at the bottom of the glass with tiny bubbles fizzing upward from around it. His mouth dropped open and he looked at her.

She took his hand and put it on her stomach. "You're going to be a daddy again!" she said with tears in her eyes.

John shook his head. "What? Are you sure?"  
"I found out the same day you served me with papers."  
John was so stunned he couldn't speak. Evangeline took the glass from his hand and put it on the table. Coming to him she sat in his lap. "Tell me you're happy."  
"I'm happy" he stammered.  
She laughed. "Good" and then leaned in and kissed him. "So am I!"


	24. Chapter 24

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Never...**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline felt his hands slowly rub her stomach. He kissed her shoulder pulling her back into him. "Morning…" he whispered in her ear.

"Morning she said sleepily"

He'd made love to her so tender and lovingly last night she felt like a princess. John moved her hair from her shoulder so he could kiss the inside of her neck as he massaged her breast. He dreamed over the past month of having her again. Sometimes he'd smell her perfume from nowhere and it would stop his breath. Other times he would hear her musical laughter in a crowd and his heart would stop beating. To have her now with him again was like heaven.

"I can't believe you are here." he said grinding against her.

She moaned at the way he caressed her body and felt his need for her pressing into her. 

"You're my husband where else would I be?"

He turned her over and looked into her face "I love it when you call me your husband." he said kissing her nose.

"I love you" she said staring into his eyes.

He kissed her climbing on top of her again. She raised and parted her left leg giving him room and kissed him back. His kisses trailed all around her face and neck and she rubbed his back excited about their future. Feeling him enter her she sighed. As he pushed further inside she rotated her hips taking him all in.

"God I love you so much" he said in between licks and kisses to her ear.

She smiled and let him make love to her slow. Feeling him like this was such a great comfort. For weeks after he left her she would awaken to the phantom feeing of his lips on her neck or hand squeezing her breast. She would toss and turn and kept KJ in bed with her to chase away the loneliness and pain of not having him.

Now as he drove her body to ecstasy she marveled at the silly time wasted on events that had nothing to do with them. He slid out of her and rolled her to her stomach. Lying on top of her and entering her from behind she grabbed the railing on the head board and groaned under him. He kissed her shoulders and back continuing to push his way deeper inside of her and she shook from the pleasure of it all.

Sliding his hands underneath her he massaged her clitoris as he kept on drilling her. She cried out from the explosion of desire shaking through her pelvis. She came with out him making him slip in and out her continuously. She squeezed her eyes shut at the way he continued to command her body and wheezed from her weakness for him.

Feeling him quicken his pace and grunt loudly behind her she knew he couldn't hold out longer and would loose his control soon. Several powerful thrust allowed him to release his life line into her and she smiled knowing that they created another life in this similar fashion. Exhausted he collapsed on top of her and tried to catch his breath.

"John we have to go home today."  
"Home?"  
"Yes baby…I have another surprise for you."

Slipping out of her he landed next to her and smiled. "A surprise? What's with all the surprises? Is it my birthday?" he chuckled.

She laughed and looked at him. "Actually I don't know when you're birthday is"  
He sighed "March 18h…when is yours?"  
"January 6th" she said smiling.

He chuckled. "Guess we still have many things to learn about each other."

"We already know what's important" she said throwing her arm around him.

He moaned rubbing her bare back. "Yes we do."

After she cooked them breakfast and they cleaned up the beach house they loaded the car and went back to Eve's. Most of the family was there and Evangeline laughed and talked with his sisters who were all a buzz with the news of the new baby on the way.

No one mentioned the brief separation between her and John and she loved the way they supported them unconditionally as a couple. Eve packed snacks for the road and of course KJ kicked and screamed when it was time to go. He cried in his car seat for the first 30 minutes of the drive back home finally going back to sleep.

John had wanted to drive but she insisted on taking them back to Llanview. He complained about her speed and pushed her to pass cars that were traveling in front of them to slow. She laughed it off and kept driving refusing to have the little road fights married couples have. She was too excited. 

Arriving in Llanview she drove down the expressway passing the exit to Lakewood. John looked back at the sign and told her she missed the exit and she winked at him. Driving for another 15 minutes she pulled off the expressway and drove through a modest community called Sheraton.

When they reached Sheraton Heights subdivision they drove up the winding road looking at the empty lots and dirt mounds for houses that have yet to be built. Turning several streets they arrived on Windsor Lane where several house stood completed. She pulled into the driveway of 535 and put the car in park.

John looked at her confused. The house was two stories with a brick front and white shutter windows. It had a red door and the yard in front and behind looked to be fairly modest.

"I put a contract on this home. You will have to do the rest if you want it. We can move in as soon as you sign the papers and work out the mortgage."

John looked at her and smiled. "You did this when?"

"Over a week ago after I found out where you were! I was always coming to get my man you just sped things up with those annulment papers."

John reached over and kissed her. The house was perfect for his family. Letting her go he got out the car. Evangeline got out and went to the back seat retrieving their son. Following John into the house they inhaled the smell of fresh paint. 

The first floor had a stairwell in the middle and separated open rooms to either side. Walking down pass the stairwell was the large kitchen and separate dining room she smiled at the white cabinets and black and white tile. It was modest compared to Lakewood and Llanfair but huge enough for their family.

He went to the back and saw the deck and envisioned where his barbeque grill would go. There was a half bath downstairs and two full baths upstairs. The house had three bedrooms and a full basement.

John checked the house out and gave her the nod of approval. "We'll take it"   
She mouthed back "Good" over KJ's sleeping body in her arms.

Following him out they headed to Lakewood, she was exhausted and so was he. Arriving home and walking through the doors with their son and bags they were greeted with a thundering….. 

"SURPRISE!"

John blinked confused at the large banner hanging overhead that read "WELCOME BACK HOME THE MCBAIN FAMILY!" Inside clapping was Antonio, Jessica, Vikki, Clint, Joey and his girlfriend, Dorian, Blair and Adrianna.

KJ clapped too excited by all the fanfare and Evangeline lowered him so he could run to Clint.

Jessica walked over to John and smiled "I owe you an apology. I am so sorry for my behavior and I am so glad my sister and KJ have you." She reached up and kissed his cheek then hugged him. He hugged her back stunned into silence.

Dorian pushed her way through "Welcome back dear! Come here!" she said pushing Jessica aside and hugging him tightly.

John hugged everyone and Evangeline smiled brightly at him. They celebrated the remaining of the day and Vikki and Dorian only had a couple of words but for the most part behaved, more so Vikki than Dorian. John had an opportunity to sit with Jessica and talk about their common interest. She would be moving into Lakewood after they leave and working on her relationship with Antonio.

Evangeline saw KJ running to the family room carrying some kind of book and went after him. Finding him sitting down going through her old family album that she made as a kid, she frowned and wondered how he got it.

"Let mommy see" she said getting down on the floor with him.

She turned back to the first page and saw the image of her mother holding her when se was little. "That's your grandma Lisa" she said running her hands through his locks.

Turning the page she went to the next the picture and told him about her house with her mother and so forth. John came to the walkway and saw her on the floor explaining the drawings and telling tall tales of what happened in those pictures for her when she was a small girl. Vikki came up behind him seeing Evangeline going through the album.

"So you're going to be a dad again?" she said smiling.  
John turned and smiled at her. "Can you believe it? I can't"  
"I am so happy for you two. Evangeline is a remarkable woman. She will be a good wife. You two will be very happy."  
He smiled "I know I can't believe how lucky I am."  
Vikki nodded and looked at her daughter in-law "I loved my son, but I sat back and watched him hurt many people. I am glad that his evil and perversion led to this outcome. I'm glad for you both."

John put his arm around her "You are Evangeline's mother and I accept and welcomed that. You will be the grandmother to all of our kids."

"Thank you John…."

Later that night

John lay on top of the bed waiting on his wife to appear. She came into the room smiling.

"KJ is finally asleep. He should sleep for days with all the running around he did."

John nodded. "Come to bed"

Evangeline went over to the bed and climbed on top. She fell into his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I am so excited about our future." She said.

"Me too…I will call the Bureau tomorrow and resign. I need to find a job quick though to pay for that house"

She hit his chest playfully. "Yes you do!"

He stroked her hair. "Never leave me. Never give up one me. Never forget how much I love you Evangeline…"

"Never…" she said falling off to sleep in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Never...**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline felt his hands slowly rub her stomach. He kissed her shoulder pulling her back into him. "Morning…" he whispered in her ear.

"Morning she said sleepily"

He'd made love to her so tender and lovingly last night she felt like a princess. John moved her hair from her shoulder so he could kiss the inside of her neck as he massaged her breast. He dreamed over the past month of having her again. Sometimes he'd smell her perfume from nowhere and it would stop his breath. Other times he would hear her musical laughter in a crowd and his heart would stop beating. To have her now with him again was like heaven.

"I can't believe you are here." he said grinding against her.

She moaned at the way he caressed her body and felt his need for her pressing into her. 

"You're my husband where else would I be?"

He turned her over and looked into her face "I love it when you call me your husband." he said kissing her nose.

"I love you" she said staring into his eyes.

He kissed her climbing on top of her again. She raised and parted her left leg giving him room and kissed him back. His kisses trailed all around her face and neck and she rubbed his back excited about their future. Feeling him enter her she sighed. As he pushed further inside she rotated her hips taking him all in.

"God I love you so much" he said in between licks and kisses to her ear.

She smiled and let him make love to her slow. Feeling him like this was such a great comfort. For weeks after he left her she would awaken to the phantom feeing of his lips on her neck or hand squeezing her breast. She would toss and turn and kept KJ in bed with her to chase away the loneliness and pain of not having him.

Now as he drove her body to ecstasy she marveled at the silly time wasted on events that had nothing to do with them. He slid out of her and rolled her to her stomach. Lying on top of her and entering her from behind she grabbed the railing on the head board and groaned under him. He kissed her shoulders and back continuing to push his way deeper inside of her and she shook from the pleasure of it all.

Sliding his hands underneath her he massaged her clitoris as he kept on drilling her. She cried out from the explosion of desire shaking through her pelvis. She came with out him making him slip in and out her continuously. She squeezed her eyes shut at the way he continued to command her body and wheezed from her weakness for him.

Feeling him quicken his pace and grunt loudly behind her she knew he couldn't hold out longer and would loose his control soon. Several powerful thrust allowed him to release his life line into her and she smiled knowing that they created another life in this similar fashion. Exhausted he collapsed on top of her and tried to catch his breath.

"John we have to go home today."  
"Home?"  
"Yes baby…I have another surprise for you."

Slipping out of her he landed next to her and smiled. "A surprise? What's with all the surprises? Is it my birthday?" he chuckled.

She laughed and looked at him. "Actually I don't know when you're birthday is"  
He sighed "March 18h…when is yours?"  
"January 6th" she said smiling.

He chuckled. "Guess we still have many things to learn about each other."

"We already know what's important" she said throwing her arm around him.

He moaned rubbing her bare back. "Yes we do."

After she cooked them breakfast and they cleaned up the beach house they loaded the car and went back to Eve's. Most of the family was there and Evangeline laughed and talked with his sisters who were all a buzz with the news of the new baby on the way.

No one mentioned the brief separation between her and John and she loved the way they supported them unconditionally as a couple. Eve packed snacks for the road and of course KJ kicked and screamed when it was time to go. He cried in his car seat for the first 30 minutes of the drive back home finally going back to sleep.

John had wanted to drive but she insisted on taking them back to Llanview. He complained about her speed and pushed her to pass cars that were traveling in front of them to slow. She laughed it off and kept driving refusing to have the little road fights married couples have. She was too excited. 

Arriving in Llanview she drove down the expressway passing the exit to Lakewood. John looked back at the sign and told her she missed the exit and she winked at him. Driving for another 15 minutes she pulled off the expressway and drove through a modest community called Sheraton.

When they reached Sheraton Heights subdivision they drove up the winding road looking at the empty lots and dirt mounds for houses that have yet to be built. Turning several streets they arrived on Windsor Lane where several house stood completed. She pulled into the driveway of 535 and put the car in park.

John looked at her confused. The house was two stories with a brick front and white shutter windows. It had a red door and the yard in front and behind looked to be fairly modest.

"I put a contract on this home. You will have to do the rest if you want it. We can move in as soon as you sign the papers and work out the mortgage."

John looked at her and smiled. "You did this when?"

"Over a week ago after I found out where you were! I was always coming to get my man you just sped things up with those annulment papers."

John reached over and kissed her. The house was perfect for his family. Letting her go he got out the car. Evangeline got out and went to the back seat retrieving their son. Following John into the house they inhaled the smell of fresh paint. 

The first floor had a stairwell in the middle and separated open rooms to either side. Walking down pass the stairwell was the large kitchen and separate dining room she smiled at the white cabinets and black and white tile. It was modest compared to Lakewood and Llanfair but huge enough for their family.

He went to the back and saw the deck and envisioned where his barbeque grill would go. There was a half bath downstairs and two full baths upstairs. The house had three bedrooms and a full basement.

John checked the house out and gave her the nod of approval. "We'll take it"   
She mouthed back "Good" over KJ's sleeping body in her arms.

Following him out they headed to Lakewood, she was exhausted and so was he. Arriving home and walking through the doors with their son and bags they were greeted with a thundering….. 

"SURPRISE!"

John blinked confused at the large banner hanging overhead that read "WELCOME BACK HOME THE MCBAIN FAMILY!" Inside clapping was Antonio, Jessica, Vikki, Clint, Joey and his girlfriend, Dorian, Blair and Adrianna.

KJ clapped too excited by all the fanfare and Evangeline lowered him so he could run to Clint.

Jessica walked over to John and smiled "I owe you an apology. I am so sorry for my behavior and I am so glad my sister and KJ have you." She reached up and kissed his cheek then hugged him. He hugged her back stunned into silence.

Dorian pushed her way through "Welcome back dear! Come here!" she said pushing Jessica aside and hugging him tightly.

John hugged everyone and Evangeline smiled brightly at him. They celebrated the remaining of the day and Vikki and Dorian only had a couple of words but for the most part behaved, more so Vikki than Dorian. John had an opportunity to sit with Jessica and talk about their common interest. She would be moving into Lakewood after they leave and working on her relationship with Antonio.

Evangeline saw KJ running to the family room carrying some kind of book and went after him. Finding him sitting down going through her old family album that she made as a kid, she frowned and wondered how he got it.

"Let mommy see" she said getting down on the floor with him.

She turned back to the first page and saw the image of her mother holding her when se was little. "That's your grandma Lisa" she said running her hands through his locks.

Turning the page she went to the next the picture and told him about her house with her mother and so forth. John came to the walkway and saw her on the floor explaining the drawings and telling tall tales of what happened in those pictures for her when she was a small girl. Vikki came up behind him seeing Evangeline going through the album.

"So you're going to be a dad again?" she said smiling.  
John turned and smiled at her. "Can you believe it? I can't"  
"I am so happy for you two. Evangeline is a remarkable woman. She will be a good wife. You two will be very happy."  
He smiled "I know I can't believe how lucky I am."  
Vikki nodded and looked at her daughter in-law "I loved my son, but I sat back and watched him hurt many people. I am glad that his evil and perversion led to this outcome. I'm glad for you both."

John put his arm around her "You are Evangeline's mother and I accept and welcomed that. You will be the grandmother to all of our kids."

"Thank you John…."

Later that night

John lay on top of the bed waiting on his wife to appear. She came into the room smiling.

"KJ is finally asleep. He should sleep for days with all the running around he did."

John nodded. "Come to bed"

Evangeline went over to the bed and climbed on top. She fell into his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I am so excited about our future." She said.

"Me too…I will call the Bureau tomorrow and resign. I need to find a job quick though to pay for that house"

She hit his chest playfully. "Yes you do!"

He stroked her hair. "Never leave me. Never give up one me. Never forget how much I love you Evangeline…"

"Never…" she said falling off to sleep in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**HEARTS DIVIDED: Epilogue **

by tarskeewee08

Epilogue 

"Momma, Daddy…hurry up!" KJ screamed behind him holding his sisters tiny hand. KJ was now four and very protective of his little sister Nia who was two.

Evangeline walked through the grass holding John's hand. Every other Saturday John took off from the station and they came to the ranch to feed the horses and have a picnic  
Nia turned and looked back at them her silky black hair blowing away from her face showing her crystal blue eyes sparkling underneath her long lashes. She sucked hard on that pacifier trying to deicide whether to walk with her brother or go after her daddy.

Snatching her hand free she ran back to John who let Evangeline's hand go and scooped her up. Evangeline smiled at the way she clung to him. She barely gave momma sugah but Daddy was the light of her life. KJ ran back and grabbed his mother's hand.

"Let's go…I ready to go!" he said impatiently. 

Evangeline took off with him and ran toward the barn. Coming inside she saw Jessica and Antonio already there. KJ ran to Antonio. "I want to see Dora!" he said excited. "I want to feed her!" Antonio laughed telling KJ to come on.

Evangeline went to her sister and put her hand on her swollen belly. "Wow…he's growing more everyday!"

Jessica sighed "I feel like a beached whale"

Evangeline laughed as John and Nia appeared. Jessica looked up at Nia in her canary yellow sundress and sandals. Her skin a soft golden brown and her jet black hair cascaded ringlets curls down her shoulders. "Hey Nia…come here and give me some of those sweet kisses."

Nia rolled her eyes and clung to John. Evangeline shook her head. "She won't let him go for a while. John's been pulling late niters this week and Ms. Lady here has been giving me fits!" she said shaking her foot.

John looked at Evangeline sorrowfully "I'm sorry babe….it couldn't be helped. I promise it will get better."

Jessica laughed "Hey I think you could be at home day and night John and Nia wouldn't let you go."

John looked at his daughter who smiled holding onto her pacifier then lowered her head to his shoulder. "I think you're right Jess." He said chuckling.

John walked off to Dora's stable and Evangeline and Jessica watched. "So you doing okay?" she asked Jess seeing the exhausted look on her face.

"You know this pregnancy thing is new to me. I am constantly sleepy and if it wasn't for Carlotta I don't know what I'd do."

Evangeline chuckled, "Yep Carlotta is a big help"

"What about you and John? That comment you made of him working late..."  
"We're fine I just wish he didn't work so hard. I wish we had him more. Me and the kids don't like sharing."

"I understand that….you still going to reopen your practice?"  
"I was thinking about it. I may hold off until KJ enters Pre-K. I found a great place for Nia."

Jessica sat down on the wooden bench in the stable and Evangeline sat with her. "Well whatever you do I got your back. Nia can come here….you know Carlotta loves her."

Evangeline smiled.

"Do you ever think of Kevin?" Jessica said softly  
Evangeline looked at her and her smile faded. "No…'  
"Oh.." Jessica said somewhat hurt.

Evangeline squeezed her hand "I loved him too Jess….you know that. But I don't think of him. That life is over. My life is so full now I have no room for the past."

"And John?"

"I can't speak for John, but he tells me he's happy. He tells me that me and the kids are enough and I believe him."

Jessica put her arm around her sister. "Things change don't they?"  
Evangeline smiled hugged her back "Yep, and so do we. Change is a good thing sweetie. A very good thing." 

Jessica nodded "I agree"


End file.
